The Deal
by bduefbfsy
Summary: Ashley and Spencer make a deal in bed. Please comment! again guys sorry for going on the longest hiatus possible. i've been looking for inspiration, and just...well here's a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a playful bet in bed. I sighed satisfied as I rolled off of Spencer taking in deep breaths of air as we both panted into the quiet of our room. I heard Spencer's breaths slow down, happy that she was ready for another round I got back on top of her my lips immediately attached to her neck.

"Ashhh…" She whispered. The tone wasn't exactly one of pleasure. I pulled back and looked into her face.

"What is it babe?"

"We've gone 3…no 4 times. I'm tired…"

My smiled dropped, "aww come on Spence…" I was now pouting at her.

The blonde chuckled amused, "you are a horn dog Ash, you couldn't survive a week without sex."

"uh!" I scoffed at her looking offended, "I SO COULD!!!" Part of me knew I was oh so terribly wrong but I had my pride!

"oh yeah?" Spencer mocked.

"YES!" Ashley smiled back confidently.

"Then prove it." The blonde smirked at her girlfriend.

"Wait, what…" Ashley felt all the fun drain from her. _PROVE IT?!?! _

The blonde nodded like the child that had just proved her parents wrong.

"We don't have sex for 5 days." The blonde stated bluntly as if she were telling Ashley they were out of milk. "And YOU don't have sex with anybody else."

"What?" the brunette squeaked in horror.

"And…" Spencer raised her hand to stop the brunette, "if you succeed I'll let you go at many rounds as you want to. Whatever you want, wherever you want, how ever long you want." The blonde added emphasis by pronouncing her 't's strongly.

That definitely shut Ashley up. Just thinking about that made her moan, when reality slapped her in the face. Well sure, as many rounds as she wants with Spencer is heaven but she can't go a day without sex, how will she go a week??!

"But what if I fail…" the brunette said eying Spencer suspiciously.

"If you fail…. You come home with me for winter vacation!"

Ashley's face contorted with horror. Christmas with the Brady Bunch. Up until now Ashley had been making excuses and staying at Kyla's much to Spencer dismay. Ashley sat in deep thought for a while. If she won it would be the hottest night in her whole entire life and that includes topping having slept with Sarah Shahi. She so totally did, Spencer doesn't believe her. She totally did.

But…if she failed. Which Ashley felt would probably happen unless there was a great deal of masturbation involved, she would have to go and spend Christmas with the Carlins. Don't get me wrong, I love them but I've just never been a Christmas person. The cold and all the joy with the Santa's and trees with decorations. Oh my God what if they give me a Christmas sweater… Ashley Davies wearing a Christmas sweater. And knowing how traditional the Carlin's like to be something told Ashley that Mr. C probably dressed as Santa. And Christmas in Ohio? That was just not Ashley Davies.

Admittedly have Christmas won't make me as tired and as sore as I'm going to make Spencer if I win.

"Fine, but if Paula throws me out of the house on my naked ass again. I'm not even letting our children visit them." Ashley grumpily shook Spencer's outstretched hand and got up to use the bathroom, feigning her bad mood.

"We don't have children Ash!" The blonde yelled after her wife.

"I meant in the future." The brunette waved her off as she closed the bathroom doors separating her from the now giggling blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

_The First Day_

Ashley woke up groggily as she always did. Slumping over she threw her arm towards Spencer's side of the bed only to be met with the very empty space.

"Spence?" The brunette shot up in bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her only answer was the smell of coffee wafting its way towards their room from the kitchen. Throwing her morning robe on her boy shorts and tank top clad body she entered the kitchen to be met with Spencer bustling around the stove.

"Hey Beautiful" The brunette said wrapping her arms around her wife. She loved it when she found her wife doing such house-wifey things. Cooking her breakfast, definite favorite.

"Hey yourself." The blonde replied continued to move the sausages in the pan.

The brunette suddenly remembered what she had promised Spencer the previous night and felt her not so common happy morning mood die down. Ashley placed the kiss on the blonde's cheek and grudgingly retreated to the table where Spencer was now laying out the food.

Spencer sat opposite to Ashley. She had worked it all out last night. She had spent the last few years attempting to lure Ashley into going to her parent's house. She was going to make this week as hard as possible for the brunette. Although part of her wanted to brunette to take her however many times she pleased. _Call me evil but…Christmas is hard without your wife with you._ Grabbing a cup of coffee Spencer took a sip inhaling deeply as she savored her morning coffee. Making sure to thrust her chest outwards. On occasions Spencer could do the smallest of things and Ashley would be on her. Once she was playing with their neighbors kitten and Ashley dragged them in the neighbor's bathroom and had her way with her. For playing so well with the "nice little pussy," was the way Ashley had put it. Then there was the time at the restaurant the waiter spilled water on Spencer. After he apologized profusely Ashley had taken Spencer into the bathroom and dried her off. Not before mentioning how wet she was and taking her in a stall. The time in the car when Spencer had to pullover to the side of the road because she had sworn at the stupid driver. And Ashley had reminded Spencer how hot is made her whenever the blonde swore. You get the point. Ashley may know where and how to touch her to get her whenever she wanted. But Spencer knew what to do with her body to make Ashley crazy. And by the look that just flashed through Ashley's eyes she had definitely seen Spencer's chest rising.

Ashley watched as Spencer enjoyed her coffee. A little too much may I just say. She's arching her back for God's sake. _Wait. No Ashley, NO! Think about sandwiches! Sandwiching Spencer's body between you and the shower wall. Mmmm… Wait no… Think…Think about sweaters! Ooh like that sweater I had to buy Spencer because I ripped that one off of her when we were in…shit. No. Think about Paula! AHA! Paula, Paula, Paula, Paula, Paula …Paula walking in on you and Spencer. And that one time we forgot to hang up the phone and she didn't call us again for like half a year._ _Ah shit. DAMN ME AND MY ONE TRACK MIND! _

Pretending she didn't even see Spencer's mini show Ashley buried her head into her coffee mug. The way she would bury her head in between Spencer's legs if…oh shit. This is going to be one long week.

_Later that night_

Ashley shed that last of her clothes as she stood in the shower letting the cold water fall on her body. Lightly banging her head into the wall over and over again. _Stupid Ashley, stupid stupid stupid. _She had just spent the whole day like any other. Dreaming of different ways to touch her wife when she got home. Of course tonight she wasn't going to be able to. _Just think of all the things that would happen if you went to the Carlin's for Christmas. Sure it's a mood killer compared to imagining sex with your wife. Day One. Day fucking One._


	3. Chapter 3

_Day Two_

Spencer had been peeking at Ashley over her newspaper all throughout breakfast yesterday. That girl is going to break down. All I did was take a deep breath and she's already salivating at my breasts. Might as well call mom and dad and tell them Ashley finally decided to come over for Christmas. But I have to admit I am surprised Ashley survived the first day. Not to be mean but it's Ash. I love her but even she can't deny she's a horn dog. Then again she took an especially long shower yesterday. Spencer smiled at the thought, she had walked into the bathroom smirking at the familiar smell that filled it as Ashley blushed on her way out. Well Ashley may just need a little more of a push. Ashley was taking her second shower of the day after Spencer "spilled" her water down her white shirt. It may sound evil but Spencer was determined to break the girl. How hard could one Christmas with the Carlin's be? Seriously. Spencer crept towards the bathroom pushing her ear tightly to the door she could hear Ashley panting. The shower seemed to amplify the brunette's raspy moans.

"Mmm, Spencer…" she breathed out.

Spencer couldn't help but feel the puddle forming in her underwear. _Damn Spence. You're supposed to be in control here. Years of being married to Ashley Davies increased her sex drive. _Spencer could believe it but… this was going to be a hard 5 days for her too. All the more reason to wish for the brunette to break first.

Spencer however did smile to herself. Ashley may have satisfied her Ashley loving quota but Spencer knew Ashley. She loved to touch the blonde. She may be getting plenty of Ashley loving but it would be a whole week until she got any Spencer time. Spencer heard the shower water stop, she jogged lightly to the bed where she had her "comfy home clothes" laid out and began to change out of her work clothes. Just in time Ashley came out of the shower humming the Peter Panda Dance song (her happy song after some happy Ashley time.) Spencer never understood why Ashley chose this song as her happy song, but the brunette could be so adorable singing it.

_When you're feeling low, lower than the floor_

_And you don't think that you have got a chance._

_Don't make a move 'till you're in the groove._

_And do the Peter Panda Dance._

_Hop three times like a kangaroo._

_Side step twice just like the crabs d---_

Only to stop abruptly at the sight of her wife slow and sensual movements as she removed her shirt. Ashley watched Spencer reach behind her back and unclasp her bra sliding it down her tanned arms she threw on her large t-shirt. Then slowly, oh so very slowly unzipped her work pants. Making every movement as tantalizing for Ashley at possible she slowly slipped it down her waist, past the round bump on her lower back, those long legs. Finally pulling on her sweats she turned to find a drooling Ashley.

Gasping in mock surprise Spencer smiled apologetically. "Sorry baby I thought you were still in the bathroom." Walking up to the brunette she placed an innocent kiss on her cheek. Smiling cheekily herself she headed out the room door, not before yelling back at the dazed brunette.

"Let's go eat hun, I'm starving!" Turning around again smiling mischievously knowing exactly how Ashley's dirty mind would have interpreted that. With that Spencer and Ashley walked downstairs towards the kitchen. Where Spencer had chicken breast out for dinner. Yes you heard that right Ashley "I can only think about sex" Davies. Chicken Breasts. Now halfway down the stairs Spencer turned to Ashley, "we're having chicken breasts tonight hope you're hungry!"

The blonde continued to walk and from behind her she heard the tortured brunette whimper and mumble to herself. Trying as hard and she could not to burst out into laughter. They sat down at the table and began their meal Spencer figured she might as well let Ashley have a rest at her constant torture. So they talked about work. About how each of their day was. Finally dinner was finished. Spencer had plans for tonight. She had to make sure her attempts to lure Ashley were not found out. If so, oh the brunette would make her pay. Thank God it was the summertime. Because everybody sleeps nude in the summertime right? Spencer smirked as she put away the last of the dishes now moving upstairs. Finishing her shower she entered the bedroom clad in just a comfortable bra and her panties. Moving towards the bed innocently as she slipped under the covers, ignoring the brunette's eyes which tracked her all the way from the door to the bed.

"Spence…" Ashley squeaked at the hot skin of Spencer's leg grazing against her.

"Hmmm?" Spencer half moaned into her pillow.

Ashley paused. _Wait a minute_… "A-Are you trying to seduce me?"

Spencer almost stopped breathing she knew Ashley would so make her pay if she found out. Thank God her face was buried into the pillow so that Ashley couldn't see how panicked she was.

"Ash, baby, if I was trying to seduce you I would have come out completely naked…"

"…good point." The brunette whispered.

_Close one. _Spencer finally breathed lightly into her pillow.

"Night Ash." Spencer moved in and placed and chaste kiss on the brunette's waiting lips.

"Love you babe."

"Love you too Ash."

"Sweet dreams"

"You too baby."

They went on through the routine they had every night. Both snuggling into bed and falling into the deep sleep they always fell into when they were wrapped around each other. _I cannot feel Spencer's body, she is not breathing on to my neck. She is not pushing herself into me. I am not horny. I am not turned on. Breathe Ashley. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

Ashley continued to chant in her head until sleep came.


	4. Chapter 4

_Day Three_

_I am going to die. Oh My God I am going to die. I'm going to die and in the autopsy they will find a build up of sex hormones blocking anything form getting to my brain. I will die. I'm dying of not having Spencer's hands of me. I'm dying of not being able to touch Spencer. I will die I will die I will die._ Ashley continued chanting in her mind as Spencer innocently hummed in the shower. Every morning they stood at their paired sinks and brushed their teeth together. Of course this morning Spencer had woken up a little earlier and showered. So their Ashley was foaming at the mouth, quiet literally with toothpaste while the blonde smiled. She knew Ashley had trouble controlling herself knowing that Spencer was naked a few feet away. Like that time in the changing rooms. Spencer moaned at the memories, that store girl's face was priceless.

_Flashback_

_Spencer pulled the top over her head smiling at the mirror she turned to pull open the door. _

"_Hey Ash! How does this one look?"_

_Ashley shook out of her deep intense glaring at the door debating whether or not to attempt to sneak through the space under it, or just kick it down and take Spencer._

"_Hot…" the brunette breathed out. And with that the brunette saw the open opportunity, pushing the blonde roughly she shoved them into the dressing room growling as the door closed behind them. Her lips seized the blonde's in a blindly passionate kiss, shoving her up against the wall her hands immediately drawn under her fiancé's shirt. Her other shoved down Spencer's pants. The frustrating thought of naked Spencer a few feet away form her had driven her crazy with desire. Her hands worked quickly running her fingers trough the folds of the now panting blonde. Her hands pushed into the tight center making the blonde bite her lip in attempt to conceal her moaning. However of course failing as the brunette showed no sign of stopping as she continued to pump her fingers into the blonde. _

"_Ma'am I found the size you wanted." A very unaware store attendant opened the door to come face to face with a blushing blonde pinned against the wall of with a smirking brunette smiling slyly at her. Finally realizing exactly where and what the brunette's hands were doing her face masked over with horror and her face paled._

"_I-I'm so so sorry ma'am. S-so sorry." With that the poor woman ran from the changing room._

Okay the moan wasn't planned but she could hear Ashley's teeth brushing pick up in pace. Scrubbing furiously. Spencer had to get herself under control. Who knew being with Ashley all these years could turn Spencer into a sex addict as well. _I will not masturbate, I will not masturbate, I will not masturbate. _ Turning off the shower she reached out of the shower curtains.

"Ash? Could you get me a towel?"

"mm-hmm" the answer came accompanied with a towel that was pushed into Spencer's waiting hand. Quickly drying herself off while breathing slowly and controlling herself, she was going to make Ashley go to the Carlin's for Christmas. She heard Ashley slip out of the bathroom running for her dear life. Laughing lightly to herself Spencer wrapped herself in the towel and got dressed. Honestly Spencer was impressed with Ashley. The girl had never gone this long without sex. Well that is excluding the 15 years before she lost her virginity. From then on it was Ashley Davies the horn dog. But Spencer had to think fast. As wonderful as it would be to have Ashley fuck her brains out and doing unspeakable things to her; she knew what she wanted and that was to get Ashley Davies to spend a Christmas with her. It's hard having to sit through dinner with Paula Carlin pointing out how terrible Ashley is to not go to Christmas. But then saying she's happy she's not there. Then suddenly there will be a man her mother wants her to meet. And then her father's pitiful stare because he can't stop Paula. Then there's Clay and his perfect family. _Don't get me wrong. I love Clay. If Clay and Dad hadn't been there in my childhood I wouldn't be here today. _But it pissed the hell out of Spencer. Glen came late with a different slut every Christmas. Every now and then he'd announce he was fired…again. _I love Glen too but why does mom have to pick on me._ It didn't matter to Paula that Spencer had a great job at a good law firm. It didn't matter that she was happily married to a woman that she loved. She had to find a way to seduce Ashley. _God I sound like such a villain. _But she was sure if she spent this Christmas. One more Christmas like that the pitiful stares, the new man-candy, the "oh Clay you have such a wonderful life," she was going to kill someone. She needed someone who was always strong enough to stand up to Paula Carlin. And even Arthur Carlin didn't do that. The only woman that Spencer had ever seen do such a daring feat was none other than her beautiful wife_._ Mentally berating herself for doing this to the woman she loved, the blonde finished getting dressed breathed in deeply again and went out to face the sexy beast that intended to break her down with just her looks. _Maybe I should masturbate…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Day Four_

Spencer woke up earlier than Ashley as always. Okay. She was getting desperate. She needed Ashley to give in. Finally making up her mind and deciding to go through with her plan she blew lightly over Ashley's face. Trying to wake up the brunette. The blonde pushed the blankets down to her knees lifting her shirt past her stomach. Again nudging the brunette lightly hoping to wake her up. Ashley finally stirred.

"Spencer?" She mumbled sleepily. Her only reply was a low guttural moan. The brunette's eyes were wide within milliseconds. There lay her beautiful wife one hand resting on the band of her cute green cotton underpants and one hand in her shirt massaging her own breasts. Eyes still closed and quiet obviously dreaming very happy dream. Ashley squeaked _this cannot be happening. God cannot possibly hate me this much to have this happen to me._ Spencer arched her back moaning as her hands slipped into her under pants and her fingers began working on her pussy.

"mmm oh God Ash." Ashley froze. _No, she cannot be moaning my name._ Spencer could feel her wife's eyes burning into her. Slipping her fingers inside her self, even she was surprised at how wet she was from Ashley's stare, she gasped out her wife's name. Acting wasn't even needed at this point, knowing the brunette was looking down on her, feasting in the sight unraveling before her. She was wet from Ashley's stare, and imagining it was Ashley's fingers probing inside her, fucking her. She quickened her pace unable to hold back the moans and the gasps as she brought herself closer to the edge. The blonde could hear the brunette's erratic breaths now. Ashley looked down at her own nipples protruding form her thin t-shirt. Curling her fingers within herself Spencer came screaming, "ASHLEYYY!!!!" Her back arched into the air as she screamed, she slammed back into the mattress "waking up." Only to see Ashley staring at her like she was what every man and woman in the world desired. Like a starved man would a feast. She blushed as she hid her "embarrassed" face.

"Oh my god," the blonde whispered, "was I dreaming?" _wow I make one hell of a liar._

"huhngggah" was all Ashley could get out. She looked like she was about to cry.

_I am so going to hell for what I'm doing to my poor baby._ Spencer wanted nothing but to hug the brunette. And maybe, well just a little…fuck her. It happened so quickly Spencer didn't have time to realize what happened. But Ashley was on top of her kissing her roughly. Sucking at her lip. Bruising it. Her hands were cupped at the blonde's face, moving her lips against her lovers passionately.

"Not a word about the" Ashley pulled Spencer's lips upwards with her teeth, "deal."

Ashley needed it now. All she could think about was taking Spencer right now. And for a glitch of a moment she actually thought about the deal. _Screw having to go to the Carlin's for Christmas. _She was in too deep, she needed to do this, she couldn't stop if she had wanted to. Ashley's hands traveled to the hem of her wife's pajama's almost ripping the shirt off of her before seizing the blonde's lips in hers again. Quickly tugging off Spencer's boxers and quiet well pleased that the blonde was not protesting or reminding her about the deal. Grabbing at Spencer's hair and pulling her head back Ashley sucked at Spencer's pulse point happy to finally let herself go. Her hands didn't tease, didn't wait. The brunette plunged two fingers into Spencer moving them rapidly. Releasing the tension that had built up in the past few days. Pushing deeper and deeper into the blonde now gasping for breath. Spencer would stop Ashley, if only she didn't want this just as much. Even if the deal had entered her mind for just one second she wouldn't have called Ashley on it. She needed this just as much as the brunette; who was now wiggling her third finger in the writhing blonde. Spencer lost control of her body bring her hand down to the brunette's wrist, trying to pull the fingers deeper into herself while a string of profanities broke through her lips. Ashley now used her whole body in a thrusting motion pushing herself into the blonde. It wasn't long before Ashley felt Spencer's walls quiver shake and begin to spasm. Spencer who now had her eyes clenched shut, and the bed sheets bundled in her fists bit down on her lip as she felt the magical fingers inside her curl upwards. Spencer's scream was primal as it ripped from her throat, her back arched and her knuckles went white from her grip on the bed sheets. Somewhere in her absolute bliss she registered that Ashley had yet to stop the movement of her fingers.

"Fuck Spence, I miss being inside you…so wet…so tight." Ashley grunted looking down at the dazed blonde with sweat glistening from her body. Never stopping once in moving her fingers within the blonde. _Just making up for lost time._ _If we can go four times one night, then technically she owes me sixteen orgasms. _

"You're not going to work today." The brunette's voice made it clear that it was an order. Not that Spencer could protest between the moans, groans, and "oh Ashley"s she couldn't seem to stop. All the blonde did was a little nodding motion which was all she really could do with Ashley pinning her body down and fucking her. Ashley abruptly pulled her fingers from Spencer's quivering core causing the blonde to make an odd noise of confusion and protest. Quickly sliding her body down the brunette worked her skilled tongue on Spencer. Licking, flicking, plunging, swirling, pulling all sorts of ungodly noises from the blonde.

"Ff-fff" the blonde gasped, "FUCK. God Ashley!!" The brunette moved her tongue with great skill doing "that thing she does with her tongue." The one that made Spencer feel like Ashley was hitting every hot spot in her body, if was like the brunette had found some nerve in her body that connected everything. And that was all it took Spencer could have sworn her knuckles tore from her intense grip on the bed sheets. Ashley watched as the blonde's face contorted with pleasure. Her eyes slammed shut, her mouth opened in a silent cry of joy, back arched. Spencer's back fell back towards the bed as she fell back from her high. Immediately pushing off of her arms wrapping them instantaneously around Ashley and flipping them. The blonde began to lay sweet kisses starting from the brunette's jawline down to her collar bone and between her breasts. She was just as quick working as her wife. It had been too long for her too and foreplay and teasing were out of the question. Her hands were just as fast as Ashley in finding the band of her lover's underwear, her fingers pushed eagerly into the hot folds of the brunette. And with in no time she had her wife gasping and writhing beneath her; Spencer loved the feeling of having Ashley wrapped around her fingers. Dipping her head down she nipped at Ashley's neck, sucking on it leaving a mark. Ashley was now thrusting her hips downwards towards her fingers. Spencer quickened her pace as she pushed her body forwards and pulled it back. She could feel the brunette's walls begin to quiver. She began to drag her fingers upward against Ashley's rough spot grazing it each time she withdrew her fingers only to push them in deeply again. Using the noises the brunette emitted as a jock would to a cheerleaders. It encouraged her made her work harder push deeper drawing even more noises from the brunette. She felt Ashley's walls begin to clamp down on her hands and from years of marriage she knew from the sounds that her love was close. Spencer shimmied down the brunette's lithe body finally reaching her destination she buried her nose into her lover's center. Inhaling the sweet scent she loved so much. Allowing her nose to tickle Ashley's clit as her tongue touched her lover's center savoring the flavor on her tongue enjoying it. She quickly dove into Ashley's center lapping, sucking, teeth scraping as Ashley's thighs clamped over her ears. The scream tore from her lover's vocal chords for a second Spencer feared that Ashley wouldn't be able to serenade her anymore. But the sudden flow of sweet juice from her lover's body flowed and she forgot everything and anything but to drink it all in, quiet literally. They both collapsed and Spencer rolled off of Ashley lying next to her and breathing heavily. Ashley sighed contented, finally able to have that release. Not the one's she gave herself but one her beautiful Spencer gave her. When suddenly her body went rigid, panic flooded into her warm buttery feeling body, her eyes wide with shock. _The Deal. Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn!! _ Spencer could feel the tension radiating off the brunette. It was something that happened with them. Their thoughts were almost as if shared.

"Ash babe…"

Silence. Spencer turned her head and saw the brunette's eyes closed. _Faking sleep eh?_

"Ash," Spencer couldn't help but chuckle, "hun we've known each other far too long for you to try to fake sleep." The blonde reached out with her hand stroking her wife's hair. Ashley twitched a little her eyes resisted from clamping shut until she finally peeked out from one eye. She pouted like a child that just got caught red handed and regretted his actions. She wasn't even trying to make herself look cute, she wasn't trying to manipulate Spencer into giving her what she wanted. She knew she'd lost. She was going to the Carlin's for Christmas. Ashley racked her mind for something to say. Anything. Maybe if she told Spencer she was allergic to Christmas trees, or mistletoe, maybe holly. Or if she paid her doctor to write her a note that said she had a surgery over the Christmas holiday. Ashley smiled as an idea dawned on her.

"Spencer Carlin, I believe you fucked me too." Her face broke into a huge grin.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh Shit Moment._

Spencer stared at Ashley, "I what?"

"Yeah I fucked you, but you fucked me too," so technically…you lost the bet too." The brunette had a smirk pasted across her face.

"I-but…it-uhhh" Spencer made a strangled noise finally composing herself enough to talk, "but y-you gave in first Ash…"

Ashley willed herself to continue on smirking as her brain worked overtime for something to say. She would not let Spencer see her "oh shit" face. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"okay Spencer…while I admit to that fact" she was going to do this honorable, Spencer's a sucker for the whole noble act, "that I did give in first. You should have mentioned all of this before you ended up on top of me. And must I one again remind you the one of top is the one doing the fucking? Remember when I spent a few days proving that theory to you?"

Spencer, now realizing Ashley game was just as quick in thinking, "Ash, the deal was whether you could survive without sex. Not whether I could survive without sex."

Ashley racked her brain for something…anything. Finally letting the hopelessness and despair show on her face. Not just for the fact that she now had to go to the Carlin's for Christmas but for her loss of her all night long Spencer time. Guilt prodded at Spencer's shoulder as she watched her wife's face fall. Ashley was truly at a lost. She would have to go. Spencer put on her determined face.

"Ash you promise you'll go to Ohio with me for Christmas?"

The brunette looked at the troubled blonde. "What's wrong babe? You look like your mom just walked in on us again…"

Ashley smiled at the hint of a grin twitching on the blonde's lips. Spencer loved how Ashley always made her laugh when she was disappointed. It was what she loved so much about her wife. She knew how to make her feel better, she still occasionally made that cute growling noise she first did when gifting Spencer with the teddy bear the day after she got her stitches in. The little "growl" has since than become Spencer's favorite noise. Of course asides from the brunette's moans.

"Ash you have to promise that after I tell you what I'm about to tell you you'll still go to Ohio with me. Please…" Spencer could never do two things. One, lie properly, and two, doing something wrong and not fessing up. Spencer never had trouble telling her father and having to fess up because Arthur always tried to understand. That was her safety net, she never told Paula about anything she felt was "wrong" to do, because she already told a parent.

The brunette frowned, _…she's not…cheating on me is she. Because I swear by God if she is I will rip that motherfuckers head right off their god damn body._

The blonde saw the storm raging within the brunette's eyes and as if reading her mind the realization dawned on her. Giving her a sickening kick in the stomach. _She thinks I'd cheat on her? _The thought of being with someone else made Spencer feel physically ill.

"God no Ash! I would never its not even close!"

Ashley felt the waves of realization overcome her, it was as if she could breathe again and she began to wonder what possible made her so stupid to believe her love would cheat on her.

"Then what is it babe?" The brunette asked with ease. As long as Spencer wasn't cheating on her. She could take anything.

"You – You know I don't like lying to you right?" A smile spread across the brunette's face as she thought of the time she had asked Spencer what her accepting mother currently REALLY thought about her. The stuttering blonde was torn between wanting to be honest and not wanting to hurt Ashley's feelings.

"Yeah." The brunette once again answered with ease, the knowledge of knowing Spencer's reaction to the thought of being with anyone else but her still giving her a glow.

"I've been seducing you Ash. Trying to get you to give in. I knew anything small could set you off. I wasn't even dreaming before just then." Spencer blurted, feeling the words bubble from her. It was like she was physically incapable of keeping them in and she had to say everything now.

_Okay…Brain Fart. I may have said things about being able to take anything. But…Brain Fart. Majorly huge brain diarrhea. _

Spencer watched Ashley's expression carefully ready for her to do something testosterone worthy. And she saw it, THE expression. _Oh My God. She's having a brain fart. She just might go into shock!_

"Ash babe! Look at me. Focus on me baby. Look at me."

Ashley's eyes were almost glassy as they scanned the room running pass Spencer a few times as if trying to find the blonde all while looking right through her.

"Betrayal" the brunette whispered harshly.

"Babe…you're overreacting" Spencer stated her eyes knitted into a small frown.

"That may be true. But you…you should be ashamed of yourself." Ashley continued to whisper the words as if it were a secret.

"Ashley baby, really. Don't make this worse than it is. Please."

Ashley's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before she was able to utter a "ugna?" noise. Finally, "I knew it!" Bubbled loudly and victoriously from the blonde.

"YOU WRE SO SEDUCING ME. I KNEW IT. YOUUU LIED!" she pointed an accusing finger at her wife. Spencer shrunk as the finger mocked her. _ I broke my wife, I broke Ashley. I broke her, she's sex broken._

"Babe, come on. Please."

"I am NOT going to Christmas. I REFUSE to go."

"You promised!!!" Spencer squealed in desperation.

"Well you tempted me! And I did NOT promise!"

"Babe please! Please please please please please!!!"

Spencer begged desperately letting her puppy eyes.

"Spence…I…" The brunette's resolve was quickly resolving. _It's the puppy eyes! Don't look at them Ashley. _

"Spence!" the brunette whined, "You've already tricked me into losing the deal, and know you're unleashing the puppy eyes?!"

That worked…Ashley instantly saw the guilt bubbles rise within the blonde and her puppy eyes disappeared. Spencer thought for a few seconds. There was only one way to do this, the very same way she got Ashley into the wager in the first place.

"Ash." Spencer's tone was serious, "I promise. That if you keep you end of the bargain and go with me to my Mom and Dad's place for Christmas. That **I** will keep up **my** end of the bargain."

Ashley's eyes narrowed as if she were waiting for something bad to happen.

"But—" Spencer began. _There it is_, Ashley thought.

"I end of the bargain does not apply until Christmas if over at my parents house. As long as it's not within the time we're over there for Christmas, hell it can be the day of the flight. But no using this deal as a way to get me to sleep with you while we're there. How does that sound." Spencer finished looking at Ashley.

Ashley's mind was in turmoil her head was spinning. She really did have her pride, but Spencer was offering her, her end of the deal right now. Ashley knew whatever it was her answer was yes. Still she pretended to consider her decision for a while, as is she were weighing her options.

"Fine…" she answered calmly, forcing herself not to scream out "YES!" in joy.

Spencer smiled gratefully, moving forward placing a firm loving kiss on Ashley's waiting lips.

"Thank you baby. And I'm so sorry." She mumbled before pushing their lips together once again. Giving Ashley yet another firm kiss. "I love you babe. Thank you" She whispered and kissed Ashley again. Ashley pouted lightly but happily accepted the kisses. The two lovers now exhausted from the day's events fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

…_shit. I'm going to the Carlin's for Christmas._ Ashley thought dimly as she fell into a deep sleep with Spencer's head on her chest and body snuggled up closely to hers.

_The Day of the Flight_

Ashley never woke up earlier than Spencer. Today was different, hell she could barely sleep last night. It was like a nightmare. She was practically sobbing as she packed last night. In a few hours she and Spencer were on a plane to Ohio. A plane to Ohio… for Christmas at the Carlin's. Then again on the bright side, with Ashley there Paula couldn't invite anymore "but honey you'll really like him" guys home anymore. It's true even into their marriage Paula Carlin continued to attempt to find Spencer's perfect guy. Every Christmas when she and Spencer met up again Spencer complained of the Patricks, and Ricks, and Samuels, her poor Spencer was forced to meet. And it all ended the same, with Spencer breaking the poor boys hopes and telling him she was gay with a wife. She almost never hated these guys, they were here because Paula told them to be. They didn't know how manipulative Paula could be. Keyword, almost, there was always Aron. Cocky as hell, spoiled as shit, and selfish as fuck. The whole dinner went on terrible as he drabbled on about his "accomplishments." While Paula snuck looks at whether Spencer was approving or not, all while Spencer thought of all kinds of ways Ashley would have tortured and killed him for having touched her ass. As some point she actually told him, "most people shake hands when they meet each other, not grab each other's ass." And when giving her now well recited, "I'm sorry but I'm gay" speech he had been undressing her with his eyes. Mumbling, "that's hot" ever few seconds. And the night ended with him trying to kiss her and her slapping him. Ladies and Gentlemen Christmas with the Carlins. Spencer pushed the remainder of her suitcases to the door.

"Ashley! We got to go!" She yelled in the direction of their bedroom where she knew Ashley was thinking up of ways to get out of this. And as if on cue Ashley walked out of their bedroom lugging her suitcase behind her.

"Spence babe, I really don't think your mom wants me there."

"Well As she obviously doesn't but **I** want you to be there." Spencer smiled innocently before dropping the bomb of guilt on Ashley, "do you want to make me happy or my mom happy?" She asked pouting lightly.

Ashley's eyes shot left to right like an animal being cornered. "You…" she barely managed to squeak. Leaving Ashley to morosely move after her.

The plane ride would have been alright, had Ashley not moped the whole way. Every time they were on a plane Ashley somehow managed to get Spencer seated on the bathroom sink with three of Ashley's fingers buried deep inside of her with flight attendants knocking the door and asking if everything was fine inside. When they got to the airport Arthur Carlin was waiting happily a big goofy smile slapped on his face looking through the crowds for his daughter and his daughter in law. Finally spotting them he quickly offered to hold their luggage whilst giving both of the girls a large warm hug.

"Welcome to Ohio Ashley!" He heartedly yelled.

Spencer knew her mother was at home thinking on ways to get rid of the brunette. Or get Spencer away from Ashley to meet some other boy. Ashley provided Mr. C with a weak smile. As the man happily chirped on about the wonderful things they could do. Sledding down the hill in the park, sitting in the living room after dinner playing board games, his world famous hot chocolate, Glen and Madison being their soon, Chelsea and her daughter Christina were already there. The young girl eagerly awaiting the arrival of her auntie. She barely got to see auntie Ashley but the both of them enjoyed their time together… almost too much. Spencer was convinced that they couldn't have kids because Ashley ended up becoming one of the kids. While Spencer had scolded them while cleaning up after their mess, Ashley did nothing but reignite the flame in the flour fight. And Ashley was determined to surprise her niece with her sudden arrival. Ashley would never admit it to Spencer. But she liked spending time with the Carlins. It made her feel like she was in some sort of cheesy movie, with a perfect family. The drive to the Carlin's residence was filled with Arthur's vivid and enthusiastic conversations with Spencer smiling at her shameless father. Every time Arthur Carlin opened his mouth it began with, "And we can go to…" "Then we can visit…" "Oh and this year we can try…" "Wasn't it fun last year when we…"  
Spencer giddily nodded her head like a child being offered coupons to an ice cream parlor. Arthur pulled the car into the driveway parking it and began to unload the trunk. The door opened as Paula Carlin stepped out greeting her daughter with a warm hug and a kiss on the temple.

"Spencer honey! I'm so glad to see you!" Mother and daughter exchanged their hugs as Arthur pushed by carrying the suitcases. Spencer walked by her mother into the house. Paula instantaneously used her body as a shield between the house and Ashley.

"Ashley." Paula coldly stated

_Oh wee, the Christmas I always dreamt of. _"Paula." Ashley gave her a fake smile. It was odd how she still called Arthur Mr. C but she always called Paula…Paula.

They stood in the doorway staring each other down. Until Arthur came out pulling his stubborn wife by the arm to make way for Ashley to get in.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys. Sorry but no update for the while now… my computer crashed and I couldn't get The Deal back. So I lost most of the upcoming chapter. I'm really sorry guys, but I swear I'll get you something!!!


	8. Chapter 7

Okay guys, it's a REALLY REALLY REALLY short update but I said I'd give you guys something. And I'm swamped with work so this is just what I can give you for the time being. Hope you guys like it!!

Ashley gathered the luggage in her hands and proceeded through the door. Spencer always offered to help but Ashley never let her. Always responding sweetly that she'd never let her beautiful love have to do any strenuous work. So wherever they went Ashley always did the heavy lifting even in the supermarkets. Ashley said she was simply being nice, but Spencer swore it was a ploy, the stronger Ashley got the more often she was top in bed. Before Spencer even got to the stairs there was a little girl wrapped around her leg.

"AUNTIE SPENCER!!!!" the young girl exclaimed happily. Her curls wrapped in to cute little buns on the side of her head. Ashley put down the luggage counting down in her head… _5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

"AUNTIE ASHLEY!! AUNTIE ASHLEY!!!" A young boy came bursting out from the Carlin living room followed by Clay and Chelsea both wrapped around each other, still looking just as happy as they did back in high school.

"Christina look at you!! You've gotten so big!!" Spencer kneeled and hugged the young girl happily.

"ZAK ATTACK!!!" Ashley scooped the young boy in her arms spinning him in the air as he giggled.

"Auntie Ashley Auntie Ashley!!! My tooth's wiggly!!!" He opened his mouth and proved it to Ashley by jiggling his front tooth.

"Wow kiddo, well the tooth fairy'll just have to pay you double for that one!" She lowered the young boy. Getting a look from the young boy's parents, Chelsea mouthed, "more money?!" Ashley only gave her the "haha sucka!!" look before turning from the two as the young girl jumped into her waiting arms.

"Hey T!" Ashley kissed the girl on the cheek.

Spencer now hugging Zak as the boy once again proudly showed off his tooth.

"T? Where's your wiggly tooth?"

The young girl looked around her as if she would find one laying of the floor before looking back up at her aunt and shrugging.

Ashley chuckled happily, "okay then." Giving the girl another kiss on the cheek she put her back down.

"Come on Zak, Chris, lets let auntie Spencer and Ashley get settled before we attack them again." Chelsea took her too children by the hand and led them back into the living room. Smiling Ashley scooped the suitcases back into her arms and followed Spencer up towards her childhood bedroom with Chelsea beaming at them. Turning to the husband, the artist quietly whispered, "They will make wonderful parents."


	9. Chapter 8

Ashley placed their suitcases by the door, as she turned around she found Spencer sprawled on her bed. Arms thrown above her head. Looking like an exhausted teenager back home from school on a Thursday.

Ashley threw herself on the bed next to Spencer.

"I smell like airplane." Ashley pouted.

Spencer giggled at her wife and the two laid their in comfortable silence until Paula called them down.

"Spencer! There's someone hear I'd like you to meet!"

"Nooo…" The blonde quietly protested digging her pouting face into the brunette's neck. "I don't wanna go see him."

Ashley on the other hand was eager as a puppy, she had been thinking it over on the plane. She had spent every year listening to Spencer's thoughts on each year's "contestant." And she was oh so ready to put this guy in his place. And maybe Paula too but that would tend to have more of a long term effect on her.

Soaking in the moment with a beautiful woman snuggling against her she breathed in Spencer's scent.

"Come on let's go." Slowly getting off the bed and offering her arms to help Spencer off the bed. This was the thing about Ashley, one of the many things that Spencer loved. She could be like a petulant child about things, but once she was there she always supported Spencer 100%.

"Babe I'm here right now. If he so much as looks at you in the wrong way I will make this his worst Christmas ever."

Spencer smiled, causing Ashley to smile. Finally throwing her arms straight up in the air she waited for the brunette to take her hands. Ashley paced backwards as Spencer let herself be lifted off the bed.

"Come on." They held hands, Spencer behind Ashley as they walked down the stairs.

-------------------------------

Turning into the living room there was Zak, enthusiastically pushing at a controller as his little eyes bulged as he played the video game with great interest. Christina curled up next to her mother cheering on her brother every few seconds. And by the door a man no one knew. Next to a very happy Paula.

"Taylor, so glad you could make it." She smiled patting him on the back ushering him towards the living room.

"Taylor, this is my daughter, Spencer." The boy looked up smiling at Spencer.

_Wait no..that's a smirk. The fucker._ Ashley watched as he rubbed Spencer's hand while shaking in. _Yeah I know her skin's soft… asshole._

Stepping in really close next to Spencer, Ashley reached her hands outwards.

"And I'm Ashley." She smiled sweetly, "I'm Spencer's wife."

His smile didn't even falter, _oh that's weird_, Ashley frowned a little.

"Yes I know, Paula told me already. She invited me over, she said Spencer might be looking to change." He said proud of the fact that Paula Carlin picked him. _Well Mr. Cocky, you number 6._ Spencer threw her mom a look.

Thankfully at that moment Glen threw open the door, "Hey guys! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" He was followed in my another girl mirroring the many he had brought home in the past. Hour glass shape body, beautiful features, the kind that Spencer sometime wondered if Ashley were there whether she'd be checking her out.

"Everybody this is Morgan." This years girl was different, instead of nodding back at them rudely she smiled happily. She acknowledging all the others who were in the room. She didn't chew her gum and look at her nails, she reached out her hand to shake Spencer's.

Spencer turned her head to Ashley only to find the girl still glaring at Taylor like a watchdog would stalk a burglar, Spencer wouldn't be surprised if the girl started growling. Pulling the girl with her towards Glen and this year's girl, holding out her hand.

"Hi Morgan, I'm Spencer." _She's nice, god I hope he doesn't break her heart too._

"Hey Spencer."

"This is Ashley she's my partner." Ashley had finally stopped giving Taylor the death glare and now turned to Morgan shaking her hand, her face instantaneously lighting up as she turned to Spencer.

"Oh you two are…" Morgan gestured her finger pointing at the two back and forth.

"Yeah." Ashley wrapped her arm around Spencer's waist throwing the smirk towards Taylor still standing behind them, who at that moment in time missed Ashley's smirking because he was too busy checking out Spencer's ass. Pulling Spencer with her the two sat next to Christina who crawled over to Spencer.

"Auntie Spencer can you braid my hair 'gain?"

Spencer smiled lovingly as the young girl settled herself comfortable in her legs she began to comb her hands through the girls beautiful curls. She had taken down her "Princess Leia" buns. Ashley kissed Spencer on the cheek and sat next to Zak on the floor.

"Hey kiddo, does this game have two players?"

"YAH!" Zak dropped his controller and crawled towards the television set, presenting a second controller to Ashley. The two dueled out happily. With Glen, Morgan, Chelsea, and Clay talking happily. They had all gotten used to ignoring every years new man during Thanksgiving. So Taylor sat on the couch attempting to start conversations with Spencer who was too busy talking to the young girl sitting on her laps about her classes.

It wasn't long until Arthur called from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!"

And just like that the living room was empty within seconds. The table that the 5 Carlin family members used to eat at now had 11 people squeezed around it. Arthur Carlin, and Paula Carlin seated at the ends of the table. Taylor seated in the safety of Paula's right side. Christina had managed to squeeze her seat in between Spencer and Taylor, much to Taylor's disapproval. Next to Spencer was Zak who had forced himself between the two. Across from them were Clay, Chelsea, Morgan, and Glen. Smiling happily they all joined hands and bowed down their heads. Arthur said a quick prayer each person smiling happily as he pointed out how happy he was to see Ashley here, and how big Zak was growing. The food was then passed around the table. That is except for Taylor. Much to Ashley's amusement Christina refused to pass the food down to Taylor collecting a large pile of dishes in her area. It wasn't until they passed it all the way back around to Paula's side that Taylor finally got food. Smiling proudly at her accomplishment Christina beamed happily from her seat.

"Wow Mr. C, this may well be the second best thing I've tasted." Ashley commented, _oh yes, I am getting Spencer back for this. For the deal. For seducing me. Oh yes._

"Second best?" the cook exclaimed unhappily.

"Yes, Spencer actually makes this really great sweet creamy like dessert. It's really good when you dip breadsticks in them, or well I just like to lick it off my fingers." The brunette smirked at the blonde and smiled innocently to the rest of the table. Spencer looked like a child that just witnessed the death of her family pet. Chelsea smiled and shook her head, Clay barely detected the joke within, and Glen giggled from his seat while Morgan slapped him gently. With a very upset Taylor. And poor little Zak and Christina happily swinging their legs in the air. Oblivious to the conversation going around them.

"Well I actually make a, uhh, really great breadstick myself. Spencer, maybe someday I should try dipping my breadstick into your dessert…"

This time all smiles faded. Spencer's a look of disgust, Chelsea simply looked away, Glen choked heavily on his food. And Ashley, well… Ashley smirked.

"Well Taylor the best breadsticks are soft breadsticks. Right Mr. C? Real soft ones." The brunette looked towards the man seated at the head of the table.

"Oh yes. Breadsticks are best when warm and soft." He stated not even aware of what was really going on at his dinner table thinking he was giving the children an insight on cooking.

Taylor looked angrily at the brunette, "yes they're soft…" he angrily whispered.

"MOM! How's the hospital going hmmm?" Spencer cut in smiling at her mother, she turned to the brunette and in a harsh whisper scolded her, "no more talking about breadsticks near my dessert!!"

Ashley's only response was to rub her legs sensually up and down Spencer's.

"Oh goodness honey. It has been so busy this past year. I don't know why, but I am so happy you are out of school there is so much violence in schools these few days. And our new interns this year are absolutely clueless. I don't even know what to do with them. It's hard to leave them alone I just – I don't know if I can trust them."

Spencer nodded leaning in closer as if listening attentively to what the older blonde was say. As if Taylor wasn't currently staring at her. As if Ashley wasn't currently reaching across and grazing her leg.

Dinner went on and Christina, much to Ashley's appreciation, continually seemed to annoy Taylor. Spilling her grape juice on him, her food slipping off her plate and falling on his pants. To the point where even Grannie Paula started getting mad and her young granddaughter. But this Thanksgiving was different. Glen didn't announce that he was recently fired. Paula didn't have the opportunity to diss Ashley. "This year's contestant," didn't get a chance to grope Spencer. It's so odd how every time Ashley is around Spencer just felt more protected it was as if things actually went by better for her whenever the brunette was near. Dinner went by and it's amazing how the Carlins could finish a feast that large. Everyone waddled uncomfortably from the amount of food they had consumed as the plates were put away in the kitchen.

Arthur clapped his hands. "Alright! Who's going to do the dishes?" he playfully asked. It was a Carlin family tradition. Each year the three children competed and the loser had to do the dishes.

"Not It!!" Clay was the first to pipe out.

"NOT IT!" Glen and Spencer said at the same time. Everyone looked at Arthur.

"Not it!" Taylor yelled happily trying to throw himself into the fun.

"Sorry this is a Carlin family tradition Tyler." Arthur said not even looking at the boy who was grumbling "my name's Taylor" under his breath.

"I so said it first Dad." The young blond haired boy defended himself.

"He did not! I was first!" Spencer whined.

"I think it was a tie." Arthur said smiling.

"IT WAS NOT!" Both Glen and Spencer said at once. Clay laughed at his brother and sister and Chelsea kissed him on the head proudly.

"I say we duke it out then." Glen smiled cockily at his little sister.

"Fine!" Spencer said with a smirk looking up at her brother.

"Alright contestants, what will the event be." The oldest Carlin asked as if he were a game show host.

"OOH! ACADEMIC QUIZ!!!" Clay excitedly suggested, jumping up from his seated position his excitement quiet well obvious.

"NO!" Spencer and Glen both looked in his direction as if he were crazy. Ashley couldn't help but laugh at this. She may have called them the Brady Bunch but they were absolutely hilarious to see in action.

"Okay Spencer, Glen, rock paper scissors, winner gets to decide the game." Arthur chimed in, once again using the voice of an entertainer.

"Rock paper scissors SHOOT!" The two blonde children chanted at the same time. Everybody was gathered around them now watching closely. Glen held out paper and Spencer held out…rock.

"NOO!!!" Spencer turned and buried her head playfully into Ashley's chest. While Glen turned around and high fived Morgan, "YEAHEHEAA!"

"Okay, check this out. The final competition for who will wash all the dishes is called… …!!!" Glen paused to build up to it, "WHO HAS THE MOST NUMBERS!!" He finished, holding his hands out pointing his fingers at Spencer. Quiet well proud of himself for having such an ingenious game.

"What kind of a game is that?" Spencer asked staring at Glen like he had just suggested duck duck goose.

"It's easy. Each one of us sends a representative, go out to a local bar and get as many numbers as possible." He finished now beaming at his family.

"NO!" All the Carlin's yelled out at him almost in unison.

"Oh come on! I won scissor paper rock! Dad? Didn't I?" He looked as his father helplessly as if he were a child asking for candy.

Hanging his head in defeat Arthur nodded, "he did, Spence. He did."

"YES!!" Glen cheered happily.

"Nooooooo…" Spencer whined behind him leaning her body into Ashley's in defeat. But Glen was halfway out the door with his car keys telling Morgan of the Carlin dish washing past, and that one year him and Clay had to do the academic quiz idea as she simply smiled at him and shook her head.

The way to the local bar Glen was bouncing in the driver's seat and Spencer snuggled in the back clinging on to Ashley. _Wonderful, it's Thanksgiving and I'm spending a few hours chatting up men with my brother standing next to be getting girl's numbers._

What would have been a 30 minute drive Glen reduced to a 15 minute drive and the four were now in the busy pub. Filled with lonely people, festive people, people of all sorts. Glen turned to Spencer, "okay baby sis. 1 hour. As many numbers as you can get. Oh and baby sis…only girls." He said smirking ready to win the tournament.

"WHAT??!!" Spencer squeaked from her position by the door as Glen dove into the crowds, almost immediately striking up a conversation with a redhead.

"He said only girls Ash! Only girls!!!" Spencer looked absolutely terrified.

"Babe, you do know you're a lesbian right?" The brunette reminded her wife.

"Well yes, but I'm no good at getting girls!! With guys you just look at them smile and then they give you their number!! Girls are harder to work with!" She continued ranting nervously.

"Spence, you got me!!" Ashley laughed placing her arms on her wife's shoulders and looked deep into those blue eyes she loved so much. "Now go get 'em"

She turned Spencer around and pushed her into the crowds, just as Glen smiled at the redhead pocketed her number moved on towards a blonde.

Spencer herself stumbled right into another blonde girl. Who in turn smiled.

"Hi." She reached out her arm. "I'm Tammy."

"H—Hi. Tammy. So nice to meet you." Spencer stuttered her voice cracked.

"So do you come here oft--"

"Do you have a library card, because I'd like to check you out." Spencer word vomited before she realized she was interrupting Tammy.

And before poor Tammy could answer to that Spencer was pulled out of sight.

Spencer came face to face with Ashley.

"Spencer what's going on?"

"I can't talk to them Ash! I can't do it! I don't even know what the hell that was!"

"Okay honey, Glen ahs 4 numbers. We're going to be doing the dishes."

Spencer looked left and right as if victimized, bounced up and down on her knees a few times and finally looked up at Ashley. "Wait." She said after gasping. "You can go! You can do this! He said choose a representative. Come one Ash you are so much better at this than me!! Please. Please. Please. Please!"

"Spence—"

"Do you want to do the dishes?"

"…I'll do it." Ashley said in defeat, "Oh Ash, come to Christmas, it's so fun. We can totally pick up chicks with Glen." The brunette droned unhappily as she cleared her mind. Kissing her wife on last time she dove head first ready to catch up to Glen's numbers.

"Hey can I buy you a drink?"

"Hey beautiful..."

"You look familiar do you come here a lot?"

"Sorry I couldn't help but notice…"

Ashley and Glen were on a roll. Each one chatting up the ladies at the bar. Ashley would get a number walk by the little corner where she and Spencer were seated and get a mini high five before look for the next girl. Spencer and Morgan sat huddled both laughing and talking. Spencer absolutely loved this girl. Of all the women Glen had brought home for Thanksgiving, she like Morgan the best. She was a nice girl, a genuinely, smile was not fake, nice girl. She had a pretty steady job, she liked to do volunteer work on weekends. At this point in the conversation Ashley came by to drop off a few more numbers. The competition was beginning to get intense as Ashley had been able to catch up with Glen. And now that they had gotten every girl's number they awaited new women to enter the bar. Both trying to win her affection before the other. Much to Spencer and Morgan's dismay as the two watched frowning at the two dueling siblings with a table full of scraps of paper and napkins in front of them. Glen waited by the door like a dog awaiting his master's return from work. This had been a lot harder than he had expected. Of course he knew his baby sister couldn't talk to strangers in bars. But going against the charm and wit of Ashley Davies?

Ashley was seated at the bar sipping at her drink eyes trained on the door like a waiting hawk. Stalking for prey. Spencer stood up from her conversation with Morgan telling the girl she would be right back and walked towards the brunette's perfect form seated at the bar.

"Hey hottie." Spencer said smirking at Ashley's back.

"hey you." The brunette's smile broke out.

The blonde girl leaned him her lips barely brushing up against her wife's ear. Her hot breath tickled Ashley's neck and made her close her eyes , taking in the feeling.

"You forgot to ask for my number." Her palm pushed firmly and almost dominantly over the brunette's center.

Ashley gasped from the sudden pressure on her now very wet core. _Jealous Spencer was always hot._ Turning her head around she buried it into the blonde's hair, inhaling the heavenly smell of Spencer's hair. Her arm shot up wrapping itself around Spencer's neck and pulled down so that the blonde was now crouched so her face was leveled with the brunette's. Spencer pulled out a pen from her back pocket and took the napkin off the table. Writing "Spencer," and scrawled her cell phone number on it. Placing a firm kiss on the brunette's lips she turned around sashaying back to the table. The taste of her heavenly blonde's lips were still lingering on Ashley's lips as she turned to find Glen looking at her in disgust.

"She's my SISTER!" He mouthed still looking absolutely repulsed that he just had to watch his baby sister kiss with someone, he continued to gag, missing the next girl who walked into the bar. The Latina sat down a few stools away from Ashley. Taking in a deep breath the brunette got off her seat and walked up to the woman.

The winning number was with this woman.

"Hey beautiful, can I buy you a drink?"

The woman turned around coming face to face with Ashley. The two looked at each other in pure shock. Then the shock turned to disgust. And finally words came.

"MADISON?" Ashley looked on, still shocked to see her high school arch enemy.

"eww." Was all the other girl could say.


	10. Chapter 9

"What the hell are you doing in Ohio?"

"What the hell are you doing in Ohio?"

"Why the hell are you alone at a bar?"

"Why the hell are you hitting on me?"

"Okay enough with the questions!!" Ashley said not ready to admit to herself or anyone that she just hit on Madison Duarte. _I didn't do it. NEVER. NEVER. I did no such thing._

"…so what are you really doing in Ohio?" The brunette cautiously asked the Latina.

"Work. You?" her answers were blunt.

"Spencer."

"Ahh…" an awkward silence settled in among the two.

"So why were you hitting on me again?"

Ashley's head drooped lower at the mention of such a traumatic experience. She turned back toward where Spencer was seated and saw that the girl was doubled over with laughter with a very confused Morgan giggling at her and trying to calm her down; as bar patrons eyed the blonde girl suspiciously.

The brunette sighed out in defeat. "It's some Carlin tradition." She inhaled deeply before continuing still not quite believing that she was participating in this. That she Ashley Davies was part of a tradition, not only a tradition, a tradition practiced every Christmas. "It's a competition to see who does the dishes. And Glen's idea was most numbers you can get. He also specified girls only." The brunette finished her eyes looking at the bar table instead of the Latina now looking at the blonde boy in the corner still rubbing his eyes out from watching is sweet innocent baby sister make out with her wife.

"He's an ass." The ex-cheerleader commented once again very bluntly.

Ashley simply nodded.

Again the awkward silence settled in. Finally Madison inhaled through her mouth, rolling her eyes looking at the ceiling almost as if saying "I can't believe I'm doing this," taking out a pen she took the brunette's arm into her own and proceeded to write her number on Ashley's arm.

"Take a picture of that boy in an apron for me will you?" She said before downing her drink in a quick backward head flip, smirking at the shocked brunette and walking out the doors of the bar.

Ashley looked down at her arm. There in Madison's large bubbly hand writing was her number. Her eyes found Spencer's shocked face across the bar.

_Game Over Glen Carlin._

Glen was already on his way back to Morgan ready to complain about having to watch his sister be…not so innocent.

"Well Ashley. Looks like it's a tie." He smirked happily before announcing, "let's hit another bar." He joyously exclaimed.

"Nope." Ashley happily said, presenting her arm like a teenager proud of his first tattoo. There it was. Those letters written in pink. On her inner arm, the letter 'M' starting at her wrist.

"Madison Duarte."

Glen stared at it incredulously.

"Madison?" his voice shot up a few octaves. "That's impossible Ashley, I didn't even see her walk in here!" He stood disbelieving that his high school ex-girlfriend had given her number to Ashley.

"That's 'cause you were too busy trying to look disgusted after Spencer and I kissed. And this is her handwriting Glen isn't it?" Ashley said as if luring the truth out of a little boy.

Glen thought back on all the times the Latina left him notes in his locker telling him where to meet up in after his practice. Yes, yes it was her handwriting. Yes… it was. Madison's. Those same letters that used to say "bike shed" now formed her name. The numbers that used to state "after practice 6:30" now showed her current phone number.

"Buh…it…how…?" Glen stared at Ashley's arm blinking his eyes as if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"I guess I just got the charms for the girls huh?" Ashley smiled cheekily at the boy, "I mean that's how I got your sister." Her smirk never leaving her face as she grabbed Spencer's hand in hers. Placing a gentle yet firm loving kiss on the knuckles of the blonde's hands all while maintaining eye contact with the boy. Finally breaking the staring contest to give Spencer a beautiful Ashley Davies smile, "come on babe. I promised Madison to get a picture of him in an apron." Just quietly enough for the blonde to hear. Leaving Morgan trying to snap Glen out from a daze as the two lovers headed towards Glen's car.

-------------------------------------------

_Carlin's Residence_

"WE'RE BACK!!" Spencer announced happily. Glen was still too shocked to say much of anything. No one in the car really blamed him. His ex-girlfriend from high school, Ashley's arch-enemy, cheer bitch extraordinaire just handed her number over to none other than Ashley Davies herself. What happened to Madison Duarte?

"Hey guys!!" Chelsea greeted the four smiling at them. They had discussed avidly as the four were gone. Wondering if Glen's lady skills could score him enough to win, or whether enough men at the bar could refuse Spencer's looks to not give her their number.

But by the look of shock and defeat on Glen's face the answers were clear.

"I'm guessing team Spashley won?" Clay added coming up behind his wife and hugging her tightly to him.

"Spashley?" Spencer and Ashley looked at each other and looked back up at the two.

"Yeah, and you two were team Gorgan." Arthur added happily behind them with Paula trialing behind him.

"Spashley sounds so much better than Gorgan." Ashley whispered happily in Spencer's ears.

"I don't know what kind of man could possibly resist you Spencer." Taylor added.

"First of all, my brothers probably. And Mr. Cocky here made a last minute rule, women numbers only." Her head jerking in the direction of Glen who still looked glum and like a sick puppy as Morgan giggled at the poor boy and stroked his back, she held his head in her arms pulled him down softly to lay a gentle kiss on the boys head.

Paula shot a disapproving glance as her son, she was hoping Spencer going out to a bar to get numbers from guys would maybe help her meet someone.

Chelsea's face went from confusion, to utter shock.

"Damn Girl! And you won??!!" slapping Spencer's arm lightly.

"No…" Spencer paused for suspense. Letting the confused faces turn to her as to why Glen looked so down if she lost. "Ashley did!!" the blonde proudly said. _Yes I'm proud that my wife has the charm to get more girls than guys can._ Throwing her arms about Ashley and kissing her firmly on the lips all while smiling throughout the kiss.

Clay, Chelsea and Arthur burst out in laughter. Paula and Taylor looked disgusted at the kissing of the two.

"Glen…a girl got more girls than you did man!!" Clay choked out between fits of laughter. So much for Glen's "all the girls want me" attitude. Correction: All the girls want Ashley.

Glen only glared at his brother. As Morgan attempted to stifle her giggles. The poor boy stood there defeated shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh come on son. I'll let you wear my apron while you're doing the dishes." He patted Glen on the back walking towards the kitchen the pulling the boy alongside of him, as if the prospect of wearing the famous "Kiss the Chef" apron would cheer up the blonde boy. Leaving a still laughing Chelsea and Clay wrapped around each other in fits of giggles. Taylor and Paula glaring at the two infused hands between Spencer and Ashley's body. As if their intense gazes could burn the bond between the two joined hands.

"Hey are Zak and T asleep?" Ashley asked, feeling so proud of herself she could have burst. _Yes I'm proud of myself. And no it's not called being a snob._

"Yeah, they got tired waiting up for you guys."

"Oh okay, I'll just see them tomorrow morning" Ashley nodded slightly disappointed she didn't get to tuck in her niece and nephew into bed.

"Hey guys you want to know who the winning number was?" Spencer whispered to her brother and sister in law. Glen was always such an ass about girls, she was going to milk this moment.

Clay and Chelsea leaned in closer expectantly.

"Madison." One word. Whispered quietly but one word.

And that was all it took for Clay and Chelsea to be rolling on the floor from laughter yet again.

"MADISON?! MADISON DUARTE?!?!" Paula yelled out in her shocked state. _Such a nice girl…I'll bet Ashley turned her gay getting her number. What a terrible woman, going around ruining lives like that. You have to wonder, just how many poor women she's corrupted with her ways._

Glen's voice came shouting desperately from the kitchen, "I didn't even see her walk into the bar!!!" his voice cracking from the desperation.

Everyone heard a small clapping noise, assuming it was Morgan covering the boys' mouth.

Glen's voice softer now but just as desperate, "I could gotten her number first if I saw her first. You know that!" he said like a child convincing his parents that he did not kill the gold fish.

"I know baby." They heard a small kiss as the four giggled out in the living room.

Arthur came out with a tray of nine hot steaming cups of tea.

"Glen and Morgan will join us shortly." He said smiling to himself. He always said to himself someday someone would put Glen in his place for the way he was with women. He never guessed this would be how…

Spencer walked up to help her father, relieving him of the weight of the cups as she placed them on the coffee table. She turned around offering Clay his cup of tea, then Chelsea. While Arthur offered them to Paula and Taylor. Paula was really hoping Spencer would give Taylor his tea. Then grabbing her own cup and Ashley, Spencer turned to find Ashley settled comfortably in a once person arm chair. Balancing the two cups she walked over handing one over to Ashley.

"For my stud." The blonde stated happily, before squeezing in so her butt was on the space left to the right of Ashley's leg while throwing her legs over the brunette's leg. Practically sitting on top of Ashley, using her legs to keep the brunette there.

"Thanks babe." Ashley moved forward and the two kissed happily before turning back to the Carlin clan. As per usual. Clay, Chelsea, and Arthur smiling happily at them. And again Paula and Taylor looking at them in pure disgust. Ignoring her mother's very clear facial expression Spencer took a sip from the peppermint scented tea and laid her head down on Ashley's shoulders. Closing her eyes. Listening to the sounds of Carlins at Christmas. The flame's crackling in the fire place, dishes clanging in the kitchen, the steady sound of Zak and Christina breathing as they slept through the baby monitor in Chelsea's hands. Inhaling the scent of her tea, the smell of her house, mixed with the slight tinge of Ashley's hair. Another year, another Christmas with the Carlins. Only this time, she was happily curled up in Ashley's lap.

Three words ran through the blonde's mind. The. Perfect. Christmas.


	11. Chapter 10

No people, that was not the end. =) actually I don't even know where the end is...but I think I have to hold up Ashley's end of the Deal before I end this story =).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glen and Morgan finally emerged from the kitchen.

"Geez took you guys long enough." Spencer complained just to be annoying to Glen.

"Well we could have finished them faster if Mr. But I Could have won, over here stopped complaining." She couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's cuteness, he was like a little boy. The girl couldn't get over how wonderful the Carlins were. Glen, although acting as if he were mad from her earlier comments aided her towards the empty sofa next to Paula and Arthur. He then turned around getting her hot tea for them.

So there they were the Carlin clan, and…well, and Taylor. The fire crackling, a few head lazy turned towards the windows watching the snow fall peacefully. Tomorrow would be Christmas morning. No one even noticed because they watched it gradually happen, but slowly the ground was layered with snow. The grass no longer visible.

_A Christmas feeling. I don't think I've ever had one of these. Where it actually feels like Christmas. _Ashley thought to herself. Taking in the scent of her tea, glad to have Spencer's weight on her as she watched the snow with intent. Spencer's head still laid on her shoulder she watched as the blonde girl's grip on the mug loosened and her breathing evened out. Looking down she saw the blonde snoozing. Ashley loved these moments. Watching Spencer sleep, she always looked like such an angel. So maybe Christmas with the Carlins wasn't ALL bad.

Clay held Chelsea closely to him. So many years after high school, their children were older now. He remembered how shocked they both were when the doctor realized there were in fact two babies. All this time and he still loved his wife so much. _There isn't a day in my life when I think about how drastically this wonderful woman has changed my life._ He kissed her head lovingly, getting a confused look, almost like a puppy going, 'what was that for?' from the girl in his arms. The two gazed at each other, smiling, happy to just be looking into each other's eyes.

Glen held Morgan's hand in his. _Morgan. Blonde hair, beautiful green eyes. But she's…she's different. Something about her. All the other girls just seemed like, another girl. But Morgan, God. She was beautiful, the others…they were just, hot. This girl has such a big heart. Not to sound absolutely repulsive but she when I first met her she reminded me a little of Spencer. No I did not hit on my sister. Spence is a good person. She had a good heart. So does Morgan. …I think I'm falling for someone._

Arthur held his wife's hands in his, he loved Christmas time. The house always seemed so empty. The kids were gone, and Paula sometimes worked late nights at the hospital. But here he was surrounded by the people he loved most in the world. Minus Taylor. This Morgan girl was getting to him. Earlier she showed him how to a make her grandmother's famous Christmas Day cake. Definitely a keeper. Looking around the room he took in everyone's presence. Remembering things. Looking at Ashley holding Spencer in her laps. Stroking his daughter's hair. Looking lovingly down at her. Remembering how those two caused so much trouble when they were younger. Clay and Chelsea, remembering how nervous they were telling him and his wife that Chelsea was pregnant before they were married. How Chelsea had cried, and how shocked she was at how accepting they were to it. Glen, oh Glen. All those girls, all those troubles. Half the time Glen was either trying to get a girl off of him or trying to hide from a girl he used to be with. Taking his wife's hands he kissed it gently, turning to look at her, giving her the most loving look he could.

Then of course there was Taylor. Sitting in his own chair. It's not like he had anywhere else to be. He hadn't talked to his parents for awhile, over time he just lost touch with them. And always felt it'd be awkward just suddenly calling up. His friends were all with their families. He just wished he felt a little more welcome. _I mean for God sakes a little girl refused to pass me the plate of food._ Those two, he said glaring at Clay and Chelsea. _They can't even raise a child properly to have enough manners. They don't deserve children, hell look at them, they don't fit in with the Carlin family at all. At least I'm white. And that pompous ass Glen. How he gets girls I'll never know. But Spencer. I'll bet if Spencer and I had children they'd be more well behaved than those two little twerps, thank God their asleep. The brunette Ashley's pretty hot. But she's a bitch. All dykes are bitches. That's why I'm here. To save Spencer before it's too late for her. Why doesn't she want me? I'm good looking. Ashley does not deserve her. She shouldn't be touching her right now. Her punishment will come soon enough. It always does right? I mean dykes always have miscarriages during pregnancies. When I get Spencer she can't be around these people any more. Mrs. Carlin is fine, but her father. God that man would accept anything, he would have accepted his son if his son wanted to be a woman. God that's just disgusting._ He sat in the corner stewing in his own hatred as everyone else was smiling on at the beauty of nature unraveling before them.

But no one seemed to notice the fuming man. They were all too absorbed with their significant others. All to busy sharing the love, sharing this moment with their loves. The grandfather clock in the hall began to sound. Marking that it was now 12 AM.

"Merry Christmas" Arthur said to his wife.

"Merry Christmas honey." Paula said sharing a loving kiss with her husband.

"Merry Christmas Chelsea." Clay said staring down at the woman he loved.

"Merry Christmas Clay." The two kissed as well.

"Merry Christmas Morgan." Glen looked at the girl adoringly.

"Merry Christmas Glen." She smiled kissing him lovingly.

"Merry Christmas angel." Ashley whispered quietly to the blonde, kissing her lightly on the forehead. The blonde breathed in deeply, still asleep, but snuggled up closer to the brunette.

"I think we're going to go to bed now. Good night guys." Ashley said quietly as to not wake up her angel but so everyone could hear her. Scooping the blonde in her arms she carried her with ease. Spencer still asleep her head rested on the brunette's shoulders as Ashley made their way up to their bedroom holding her most prized possession. The one thing in the entire world she would die, and give up her soul for. Her diamond. Her princess. Her angel. Laying her down on the bed, Ashley watched her wife sleep. Moving so that Spencer's body was finally between the mattress and the blanket she brushed her teeth, took the quickest shower ever (Ashley hated having to be away from Spencer, even if it was a simply shower.) She then crawled into bed holding her wife's body safely but lovingly towards her. Letting her warm limbs warm the blonde's cold hands and feet. Holding onto Spencer for her dear life. Ashley fell asleep to the sound of the blonde girl's steady breathing.

----------------------------------------

_The Next Morning._

_Ahh_ Ashley thought to herself as she squinted form the morning sunlight. _Nothing like waking up to…two children jumping on top of you and your wife._

"IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!! AUNTIE SPENCER!! AUNTIE ASHLEY!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!"

"mmmm" Ashley groaned into her pillow, swiping her arm across her face from the rain of spit from the two excited children, clearly unhappy that her peaceful sleep had been disturbed by two children.

"Come on Ash, Spence. If we have to go, so do you." Chelsea muttered sleepily at the two still curled up in bed.

"They're your kids." Ashley mumbled looking at the darker woman, still clad in her flannel pajamas. …matching pajamas with Clay. The two looked like very tired, large children.

Spencer peeked her eyes open seeing the brunette still had her head under the pillow and was burrowing deeper. She smiled mischievously looking at her niece and nephew jumping around on their bed. The blonde whipped off her blankets and straddled the form of Ashley, still wrapped in the blanket. And began to mercilessly tickle the brunette's sides as she chanted along with the two children.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING ASH!! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING."

The brunette was squirming and begging for the blonde to stop, until finally she found the strength to push the blonde off and reverse their roles. Now sitting on top of the blonde she threatened Spencer her fingers rest at the blonde's hips.

"I'll do it I swear I'll tickle you Spence."

"NO!!" Spencer was already squealing and squirming to get away from the threatening fingers.

"Say, 'I'm sorry Ashley, you the awesomest person in the world." She continued to taunt the blonde, her fingers probing lightly.

"Awesomest isn't even a word!" The blonde continued giggling.

"Tickle her Auntie Ashley! Tickle her!!" The two children cheered on the brunette.

"Say It!!" Ashley said in a sing song voice, "last chance Spence…" Her fingers moving closer to Spencer's sensitive sides.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'm sorry Ashley, and you're the **most awesome** person in the world." The blonde both gave in and corrected the brunette.

Finally getting off the blonde. The six now very awake Carlins/Davies raced each other down the stairs. Laughing at each other as they tripped or awkwardly slid, Clay threw Chelsea over his shoulders fireman style as the girl laughed joyously and the two children cheered their father on. While Ashley wrapped her arms about Spencer's waist lifting her up in the air, running her back in the directions of the room she dropped the blonde on the bed. Spinning on her heels in a mad sprint towards the stairs.

"ASH! THAT'S NOT FAIR!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Spencer yelled after the brunette, laughing, after having finally untangled herself from the blankets rocketing through the hallways back towards the stairs.

"YOU CHEATED!!" The blonde continued to ridicule the brunette as she continued her journey after the others. Losing the race down to the Christmas tree. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs Spencer saw everyone sitting by the tree expectantly already.

"Kids, don't learn from your Auntie Ashley." The blonde breathed out exasperated.

"What come on, I'm a great role model!" her wife replied sarcastically as she ruffled through the pile of presents set under the tree looking for hers. To: Ashley, From: Chelsea and Clay. To: Ashley, From: Arthur. To: Ashley, From: "ass eyes =)"; hello Glen. To: my love, From: yours forever; obviously Spencer's. And Spencer found those, except of course receiving gifts from Paula and Taylor. Paula never really acknowledged Ashley, so the brunette wasn't surprised to see that there was no gift from the elder blonde to her. It's not like she got Paula anything either, _yeah yeah I'm the worst daughter in law ever. Stop with it already. _

Spencer began to organize her gifts. She did this every time, birthday presents, Christmas presents. Any time she had more than one gift the blonde organized them in an order. Ashley's present was always opened last. And on this Christmas day, Taylor's present was the first to be opened. Ashley was the only person that knew what the order represented. Everyone just thought it was an odd thing the blonde liked to do. But Ashley knew it was the ranking of whose present she was most excited for. Carefully unwrapping Taylor's present tearing the tape lightly Spencer uncovered a small box. Opening the cover Ashley watched as Spencer's face contorted from confusion, to shock, to disgust. Leaning over towards her wife Ashley saw the ring placed neatly in the box. Staring back up at her. A small note in boyish ugly handwriting, "Be Mine and Marry Me?" The diamond was tiny. Ashley remembered the engagement ring she got for Spencer. The diamond was at least 8 times bigger than the small ring laying in the box.

"Oh God" Spencer stared at it, _I haven't even known the son of a bitch for a week! What the fuck? This is the most pussy attempt at proposing! Where the hell is that asshole! Who the fuck gives a ring to a girl he's know for less than a week and not even stand here._

As if on cue Taylor's voice breathed into her wife's ear in the most horrendous ways.

"Like your present" his arms wrapped around her as if they were already together, his fingers locked right below her breasts as he bent down to hug his, what he thought was his future wife laying a disgusting kiss on top of Spencer's hair, inhaling the scent like a wheezing hippopotamus.

Ashley wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for Spencer because a man just inhaled her hair, disgusted because she watched a man inhale hair, or mad because a man had inhaled her wife's hair. But she felt her blood rise as the sight of a man holding her wife to him, at the look of pure disgust in Spencer's face. It wasn't just that he was touching her angel, it was that her angel didn't want to be touched and he was holding her in his sickening bicep bulging man arms.

"Get off of her." Ashley calmly but eerily said. She had to mind her language and the way she acted, Zak and Christina were sitting on the floor watching this odd man hold their Auntie Spencer. Which they thought was odd, because Auntie Ashley always held Auntie Spencer, and Auntie Spencer usually smiled.

Taylor looked at Ashley from his crouched position. "Why? She's not moving away…" he taunted the brunette.

_Fine he wants to play smartass we'll play._

"First of all she hasn't even said yes yet. And second of all judging by the way my wife looks right now, if she moves she may throw up."

Taylor looked down at Spencer, and surely enough the girl looked rather pale and sick.

"Now get your ugly man hands off my lesbian wife." Ashley smiled like a girl scout that had just asked for him to buy her cookies. Cocking her head a little to the side.

Taylor almost growled as he glowered at the brunette slowly retracting his arms from Spencer's sides.

"Think about it" he harshly whispered into her ears as he got up.

_Oh that fucker, he did not just smell her hair again._ Ashley was going to console Spencer before she threw up, but she was sick of this guy thinking he had a chance.

"Actually, I think the engagement ring I got Spencer was huge in comparison to that, well…call it a diamond if you want. But I can barely see it." Ashley mocked.

"And what job do you work that gets you the money to buy that. At least I know how to afford money. Do you have a stable desk job?" he shot back. Not once had he heard the brunette talk about her work life. And he had a solid job.

"It's called the Raife Davies fund, and I own a record label. I just prefer not to talk about work when I have family around."

"…Raife Davies. Davies? Purple Venom Raife Davies??"

"oh are you a fan?" Ashley asked in a mocking tone.

Taking the opportunity to go around the boy and help Spencer onto a couch, which still seemed slightly shocked at the ring.

"Y-Your dad was in Purple Venom?"

"You're messing with the wrong girl pal." Ashley gave him one last cheeky glance before turning to kiss Spencer's forehead.

"Hey baby you okay? Do you need water?" Ashley whispered.

The blonde's only response was to throw the little light blue box at the man standing a few feet from her.

"No." she whispered weakly, turning back to the brunette her face contorted in disgust again, "Eww. Heterosexual men are so repulsive."


	12. Chapter 11

It wasn't until after everyone else had finished unwrapping their presents that Spencer finally felt she was ready for unwrapping hers.

Spencer crouch down picking up the next gift. Paula's. Spencer loved her mother, but her presents were all the same. Last year it was a book written by some doctor, "The Gay Gene, and How to Cope"

And sure enough she the wrapping paper uncovered to show the book title, "Going Gay is no Way to God.

Spencer's lips pulled up forcefully in a tight smile. "Thanks Mom." She addressed the older blonde standing by the door.

"Oh it was no problem honey. You might enjoy the book."

Spencer moved on to the next gift. She unwrapped each one. The Christmas joy of presents came back after she started unwrapping Arthur's, Glen's, Clay and Chelsea, Zak and Christina's, and Ashley's.

Unwrapping Glen's snow globe with a blonde and a brunette standing in the middle he had had it customized. Clay and Chelsea giving them matching pajamas, customized with "Always & Forever Hers" Zak and Chrisitna's Christmas cards they drew out. Cute 10 year old scrawled pictures of the two children with their two aunties. Spencer looked through the presents one by one, getting happier by the moment. Seeing her father's present, a notebook, filled with his greatest recipes, handwritten and with a beautiful note written at the back of the colorfully designed notebook that explained all the love he held for her and how proud of her he was. What a woman she had become, and how truly happy he was that she stood up and was proud of who she was. Ashley's gift was a CD. Having a recording studio was always great for Ashley. In her extra time she stayed at the studio late at night and played her own music. This Christmas she had made Spencer a CD with songs, with a few bonus fun songs, she had written and sung herself. The CD cover a picture of the two of them that Spencer didn't even know existed. The perfect picture of the two of them, it captured so much happiness and serenity, it made the blonde smile. Each on titled for certain events that happened in their love life.

I Met a Blonde Girl

But She Spilled My Coffee (bonus track)

Not Into Labels

A Day At the Beach

We Can Go Anywhere

That Annoying Boy, Aiden (bonus track)

Living Without Her

She Couldn't Resist My Charms (bonus track)

Trench Coat Lovin'

That Bitch Jonica (bonus track)

Life After High School

Down on One Knee

Psychotic Wedding Planner (bonus track)

Beautiful Bride

I Do

Married Life with an Angel

All These Years

She Seduced Me (bonus track)

Christmas Time with the Carlin's

Let's Make a Baby

Spencer had smiled, giggled and "aww"ed at the songs. Then she read track 20, smiling she looked up ready to give the brunette the most endearing kiss yet. _Wait…BABY WHAT??_


	13. Chapter 12

The blonde's expression changed from loving to confused as her head snapped back down at the CD box in her hand. Her eyes scanning up, down, left, right. And snapped back up at Ashley a look of apparent shock in her eyes.

"R-Really??" The blonde asked the brunette excitedly practically breathing out the words in her utter shock.

Ashley simply nodded and giving the blonde that beautiful cheeky smile. Watching the blonde for a few more seconds. "Let's Make a Baby." Ashley whispered and leaned in to give her wife a kiss.

Spencer and Ashley had all sorts of kisses. The passionate kisses before they made love, the loving kisses they shared in those special moments, their chaste kisses when they were outdoors with friends. And this one was the promising kiss. The one that always led to so much more. The one they shared after Ashley proposed to Spencer, the one they shared at their wedding after their "I Do"s. And here they shared it again, on the floor of the Carlin's home, sitting in front of a Christmas Tree, beautifully decorated. Sharing their promise of a family, of a life where someday they could be parents. Of making Clay and Chelsea and Glen aunts and uncles. Making Arthur and Paula grandparents. Giving Zak and Christina cousins.

-------------------------------------------------

As the two cuddled in front of the tree they listened to the sounds of joy around them. The laughter, the ripping of wrapping paper, the thanks, the sounds of kisses between couples, the Zak and Christina squealing as Uncle Glen swung them in the air.

"COME ON LET'S GO OUTSIDE IT'S SNOWING!!" Spencer abruptly jumped up from Ashley's arms dancing around like a child. She ran towards the door grabbing her large coat with her, swinging it over her shoulder as she pulled her beanie snuggly over her head flattening her hair out. Then pulled her mittens on whipped open the front door and was running outside with a full on sprint. Through the living room window Ashley giggled as she watched the blonde's childish side. She stumbled fell over and instead of getting up she began to make a snow angel. Shaking her head as she giggled the brunette pulled herself up, using the couch behind her as leverage.

"Come on kids, let's go outside and tackle Auntie Spencer!" Ashley asked the two children happily as she saw Spencer get up and continue running about the lawn.

"YAHH!!!" The two children yelled happily as they each began to layer up. Sweater, jackets, mitten, beanies, boots, earmuffs. Ashley couldn't help but laugh as her niece and nephew slowly began to look like stuffed dumplings, getting plumper by each layer they added. Finally they had bundled up in all the clothes Clay at made sure they'd wear. Finally the three burst out the doors running straight towards the blonde who realized what was coming at her just in time to start running from the trio screaming for help from Clay and Chelsea. Who simply sat by and laughed by the tree still sitting inside. Finally Ashley pushed off from the ground and caught Spencer's waist still in the air, finally dragging down the blonde as their niece and nephew jumped on Spencer. All three laughing as Spencer strained to squirm out from under them. Her legs flailing from beneath them until finally she seemed to somehow dig her way out from under them. With that the blonde broke free from them gathering the snow in her hands forming a ball and threw it at the brunette. Who turned away just in time for it to hit her shoulder blade. While the blonde made smaller snowballs throwing them at her niece and nephew as the two squealed and dodged the snowball. Ashley had since then recovered from the snowball and now was now making one. Seeing what her wife was doing Spencer began to run from the brunette who was now holding the snowball, her arm cocked in a throwing position threatening the blonde.

"No Ashley, Don't you Dare!!" The blonde warned as she backed away from the brunette. Tripping on a hard lump of snow Spencer stumbled backwards landing flat on her back, now at the mercy of the brunette towering over her with the snowball still in hand. Throwing the ball lightly so it landed right in the center of the blonde's stomach the brunette giggled when Spencer mocked pain. Clutching her stomach and rolling on the ground, but her wife's childish smile gave her away. Reaching her hands down to help the blonde up Spencer watched as the rest of her family finally stepped out of the wooden doors, bundled up in their winter clothes. Clay and Chelsea once again bundled in their matching His & Hers winter jackets. Morgan and Glen. Her parents. And Taylor in a very unattractive green barf colored hunter's jacket. Clay smiled at his two children now squealing as they chased each other with hands full of snow. Bending down he scooped up the snow make a snowball and threw on at his son who looked in the direction of the snowball.

"DAD!!" He yelled gathering up snow in his small hands and threw on back and Clay who dodged it, but having forgotten that Chelsea was stand behind him Zak's snowball hit his mother in leg. Chelsea put on an offended face.

"You didn't just hit your mother with a snowball young man" she smiled as she bent down gathering snow in her hands.

"Oh you better run now kid." Glen said as the little boy screamed and ran from his mother. His little arms thrown over his head as if he were protecting himself from hail. Ashley smiled happily, if the Carlins weren't the picture of a perfect family, then the Carlins II were. Clay and Chelsea were wonderful with their children. Just as she was thinking of the family she and Spencer were planning to start a snowball hit her right in the face, throwing off her balance as she plopped on the snow. Finally recovering from the shock of the impact as well as the cold she looked at Taylor looking smugly down at her. Trying to pass it off as only part of the fun that was going on around them.

"Oops sorry about that Ash." He said, a smirk in place, saying her name as if it were a disease.

"Oh you dirty motherf-" Just as the brunette was about to launch into a swearfest followed closely by a lot of talking with her fists and his face a she was about to push off the snow Spencer pulled her back.

"Hey baby not now. Please." Spencer's warm calming voice seemed to loosen the tense muscles of the brunette. Ashley looked around to see a few of the Carlins were in fact looking her way, and she had promised not to display and crudeness or violence in front of her niece and nephew.

"Fine." The brunette huffed unhappily. "I'm still mad at him."

"I know baby" the blonde said now cupping Ashley's cheeks and looking straight into those brown eyes she loved so much, "but there is an upside to this." Spencer smirked mischievously as she kneeled down in the snow to get to her wife's level.

"Oh? Really now?" Ashley smirked right back at her wife

"mm-hmm," with that Spencer leaned in letting the tip of her tongue melt the remainder of the snow on her wife's face. The feeling of Spencer's warm tongue on her cold face was amazing. Ashley closed her eyes leaning in a little closer, having forgotten at the people who were staring at them a moment ago. Spencer sucked off the snow from Ashley face, Ashley could feel as snow began to slowly melt into water, and felt how Spencer drank in the cold liquid, finally looking the brunette in the eye again and the two kissed. Ashley moaned lightly at the feeling of Spencer's cold tongue against her hot one.

"Damn throw a snowball in my face Taylor, if that's what Morgan will do." Glen said blatantly as the blonde girl standing next to him pushed his arms lightly. The two girls had finally broken out of their kiss.

"I'm still mad at him." Ashley said looking down at the snow in her hands she had scooped up during the kiss; she then compacted as much snow as she could in what could be labeled as currently the hardest snowball on the world. She pulled back her arm ready to throw it at the boy who let out a high pitched shriek and used his hands to cover his face. Thus leaving his lower regions unprotected. Throwing the ball as hard as she could Ashley watched pleased as Taylor doubled over grabbing himself and falling on the ground wheezing and in a high pitched voice repeating, "you bitch…you…ah," another girlish sound escaped him, "you bitch."

Chelsea and Clay were quick to clap their hands over their children's ears. Spencer pulled Ashley's shoulders so the brunette was facing her once again. The blonde tried to send a scolding look at her wife but she couldn't help but let a smile slip as she heard the boy squirm from his well deserved pain.

The blonde opened her mouth to tell the brunette, "Ash! Not helping with you and my mom's situation!" But what really came out was "Nice one!" No matter how much the blonde tried to stop her giggling fit at how cute her wife looked right now all proud about how she had hit Taylor in his most prized areas.

"That's for proposing to **my** wife!" Ashley added as the boy shakily got up on his legs.

"I'll kill you!" his voice still high as he breathed heavily. Ashley thought maybe she saw some drool trail from his mouth. _Spencer's right, he's absolutely repulsive._

Taylor finally having regained his standing position and finally feeling as if he could finally walked. It was then that Ashley saw the look in his eyes. _Oh shit he wasn't kidding he's gonna try to kill me. _Ashley felt herself tense up, ready to fight. But she didn't move, she waited for him to make the first move. Holding Spencer's body against her Ashley stood shifted so Spencer was slightly behind her. Putting her body first.

Taylor lunged at the brunette fist cocked ready to strike. Ashley pushed Spencer aside and ducked quickly.

"Jesus! Fucking testosterone!" Ashley yelled as she ducked another attack from the boy, glad her nephew and niece still had their ears covered..

_I will not hit him unless he hits me first. _Of course if Zak and Christina hadn't been standing their staring in shock she might have run him into the ground by now and have to be pulled off by someone. She dodged another swing from Taylor as he lumbered towards her, but failing to see his other fist swinging as it made contact with her cheek.

_Okay, ow that hurt. Now I'm mad._

Spencer had her hands clapped over her mouth in fear and shock. _Oh no he DID NOT just punch my wife._ Ashley shook her head as if she were clearing regaining from the hit rather quickly. Moving her jaw opening her mouth and then closing it again and using the bottom of her palm to rub the spot tenderly.

Standing straighter now the brunette looked at the man with a fiery gaze. Launching forwards so quickly Taylor didn't even see it coming as she landed a punch on his cheek bone.

"That's for the snowball!"

She threw here fist wildly as her second hit landed on his nose.

"That's for proposing to my wife!"

She wasn't done yet as she used her left arm to hold onto his shoulder pulling him downwards towards here as she brought her right fist up at his stomach.

"And that's for being…" she took a look at her niece and nephew both whose ears were still covered by their parents. "an ass!"

She let go of the boy letting him drop onto the ground for the second time this Christmas morning writhing in pain and clearly out of breath.

"You proposed to my sister?" Glen piped up from where he was standing. "Du-ude." He scoffed at the man still rolling in the snow clutching onto his nose. "She's married man."

"You proposed to Mrs. Davies." Clay stated, he wasn't asking, it was as if he had to clarify something he heard.

"You proposed to my daughter?" Arthur looked at the man in shock, at least Ashley had asked for his blessing before she did so. And well… Ashley had known Spencer longer than a week.

"My little girl's getting married!!" Paula exclaimed happily, throwing her arms up in the air.


	14. Chapter 13

Within an hour Taylor has his bags packed as he Arthur watched him carefully. He would not host a man that could not hold his temper and would become violent against women. After all the years he worked as a social worker he had seen how many lives violence could ruin. The effects that it can have on abused people, people who have been preyed on by violent people. He would not host one of them in his house. As he ushered the boy towards the door the whole family followed. Paula looked angrily at her husband for chasing out Taylor. Glen, Clay, Morgan, Chelsea, and Spencer all looked at their feet not making eye contact at him. There was a definite awkward silence. Ashley followed Mr. Carlin proudly, smiling like a child. Finally getting to the front door the man turned around his duffel bag slung over his shoulder as he looked at the family one last time. He still had a slightly cocky smirk on his face, but Ashley was beginning to think that was his natural look and he was unfortunate enough to have a face like that but have his face stuck like that as well. God that poor boy.

"Well Spencer. Call me if you change you mind. Just think about it." He said again tossing the blue box at the blonde. Forcing Spencer to catch the item flying towards her. Taking one look at what she just caught Spencer dropped the box as if it were a vile of poison.

"Thanks for inviting me Mrs. Carlin." He smiled happily at the older blonde, the two hugged and he turned away disregarding anyone else. Not saying goodbye to the man who cooked his meals. Glen, whose room he had stayed in for the time being. Not a word, not even a glance. He simply turned and walked off.

_I think he just beat Aron!_ Spencer thought watching the rude man leave her home. _He's worse than Aron. Wow._

Ashley was still smirking at him, quiet honestly her cheek really hurt. But she wouldn't give Taylor the satisfaction that his punch hurt her. He finally got into his car offering Paula one last smile as he drove off Arthur closed the door.

"What a nice boy." Paula smiled to herself. Everyone simply ignored her statement. All retiring to there rooms each wanting to change back into comfortable homely clothes and hide away there new presents. As Spencer and Ashley entered their room the door clothes behind them. As soon as it was shut Ashley rubbed her cheek tenderly and let her frown show.

"Baby what's wrong?" Spencer caught were rubbing the forming bruise.

"Nothing." The brunette whispered. She never liked being vulnerable to people. That was what made her relationship with Spencer so hard sometimes. She hated showing when she hurt, when she was bare she felt vulnerable. So she always had to be in control. It took Spencer years to pry open the gates to her. And Spencer was the only person she ever allowed to see her vulnerable.

"The punch just…kinda hurt." The musician told her wife looking down at her legs.

"Oh Ashley." Spencer said, the pain she felt for her wife evident in her voice, and in the crease's across her forehead. She leaned in and tenderly kissed the brunette's bruising cheek.

"Thank you for that." The blonde said lovingly to her wife. Ashley kept quiet. She may let Spencer in but she still didn't like being vulnerable to people.

"I'll go get you a warm egg to roll on that okay love?" Spencer kissed Ashley's cheek sweetly again and walked down stairs. Leaving the brunette to examine her "battle scar" in the mirror.

-------------

_Downstairs_

Arthur was preparing a late lunch by then. Something simple, the house was slightly tense at the moment and he was a man that liked to cook for the mood. Glen was explaining to Morgan how every Christmas didn't usually end up in fist fights at the Carlin's residents. Clay and Chelsea were explaining to Christina and Zak that Auntie Ashley hadn't done anything until she had to. To remember that violence is NEVER the answer to anything and that the strange man was a very bad example. Paula was still mad at him for making Taylor leave. But who could blame him, that guy had been annoying ever since he arrived at his house. His rudeness, how he treated his family, he never once tried to socialize with them like he wanted to know them. The only reason he ever talked was to say something rude, or something that he in no way respected the way he said it. He heard the fridge door opening, turning his head to find the bottom half of his daughter's body sticking out from refrigerator.

"Spence?"

"Hi Daddy!" She joyously greeted as she pulled her upper body out of the friege compartment holding an egg.

"An egg sweetheart?" His brows furrowed.

"Oh, it's not me Daddy. Ashley's cheek was hurting. I was going to boil it for Ashley to roll on her cheek."

"What?" Arthur's eyes widened. The whole time the girl said nothing about it. What kind of a low life would hit a woman? SERIOUSLY, what kind of a man would hit a woman?

"She's going to get a bruise." Spencer said sadly, mostly to herself.

"I'm sorry I even allowed him to enter our house in the first place Spence." Arthur apologized.

"It's okay Dad, really. Besides I really don't think you're the one that should be apologizing to us…" Spencer had her opinion but she couldn't disrespect her father or her mother. So she left it at that. Kissing her father on the cheek she walked back towards her room to find Ashley sprawled across the mattress on her back. Her legs hanging off the edge, her arms thrown over her head. Her eyes closed.

Spencer sneaked up on the brunette. Pushing the hot egg against Ashley's skin.

"OH SHIT!!!" The brunette's eyes shot wide open in shock. Jumping a little as the egg burnt her skin. When she saw the culprit her eyes slanted into a playful glare. "oh screw you Carlin."

The blonde girl chuckled. Wrapping the egg in tissue paper and placing it tenderly on the brunette's cheek.

"Hey Ash?"

"yeah?" the brunette whispered back in a comforting tone that could put the blonde to sleep.

"Are you really ready to start a family?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"I'm ready if you're ready. If you're ready, then we're ready."

"I'm ready." Spencer whispered back softly.

Ashley smiled down at the blonde who was currently lying next to her, her head on her chest. Ashley's nose crinkled as she repeated the sentence in her head. As if she could play it in slow motion up there, "Then we're ready." _She's ready._

-----------------------------------------------------

Lunch was simply, like Arthur had tried to make it. Turkey sandwiches, the turkey left over from the dinner a few nights ago. The only sounds at the table was crunching of bread, the childish squeals of Zak and Christina both having fun dismissing the awkwardness at the table.

Lunch ended after what felt like an eternity at the table. The brunette ruffled through her suitcase making a mess on the floor until she found her comfy PJ pants and t shirt and trotted off towards the bathroom towel in hand. Spencer sat mesmerized on the bed she had been watching her wife's ass hustle about in the room. _Okay so, maybe I was slightly turned on by watching her beat up Taylor... besides we haven't had sex in forever. And I mean __**forever**__. _Smirking playfully the blonde followed silently behind Ashley into the bathroom. Oblivious to her current stalker the brunette placed her clothes on the toilet seat turning around to clothes the door only to come face to face with blue eyes. Darkened blue eyes. A hue of blue that set off a chain of reactions in the body of Ashley Davies.

"Spencer." It was more of a shocked whisper and statement.

The sexy smirk still playing at her lips the blonde kicked her feet backwards getting the door to swing shut. In one fluid motion she pushed the brunette backwards while using her other hand to push the little nub into the doorknob locking it. Ashley still looked just as shocked as she stumbled backwards into the shower. Turning away from the door to her shocked wife Spencer stripped off her top quickly. Pulled off her bottoms. Within a matter of seconds she was naked in front of the brunette. Fingering the hem of Ashley's shirt the brunette got a message and lifted her arms into the air. Allowing the blonde goddess to undress her quickly. As soon as they two were naked Spencer turned on the shower water letting the cold blast hit them causing the two of them to gasp. Pushing Ashley into the even colder walls she smiled devilishly as she felt the brunette's hard nipples push at her bare skin.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you looked today defending me." Spencer didn't let Ashley forget how big a turn on it was for her when her wife swore.

They then stood under the spray of the nozzle until it slowly warmed up. Spencer pulled Ashley's body up slightly and pushed her back forcefully once again towards the wall taking her lips possessively into hers, having recovered from her shock the brunette tried to flip them over. But found her wife stubbornly pushing back on her.

"Nuh uh, I'm in control this time." Spencer scolded Ashley gripping her arms even tighter. Her lips dove in once more this time to mark the brunette's neck. Sucking ferociously at the skin there.

"oh…fuck." Ashley gritted out her hands at her sides balled into fists. Her hips grinded into Spencer's. Taking this opportunity Spencer thrust her legs in between Ashley's pushing it into the musician's heated center. Drawing a loud gasp from her wife. Knowing she had to be quick seeing as there were 8 more people who needed to shower Spencer's hands shot down to her goal. Her index finger was quick to find the brunette's clit. As she circled it with a quick pace her head dropped down to Ashley's breasts. Her lips suckled at the skin she found there, avoiding the nipples of the woman writhing beneath her. Finally taking mercy on Ashley's heaving body Spencer took the brunette's nipple into her mouth at the same time her finger finally pushing down on the clit. As the brunette gasped in shock and pleasure she took the opportunity to drive two fingers deep into Ashley hot core. Cutting the gasp short in exchange for a loud moan. As the water continued to heat up it turned hot, neither of the women realized as they let the droplets burn their skin bright red. If anything the pain caused by the water only increased the sensuality of the moment. As Spencer thrust herself repeatedly into Ashley she felt the brunette's fingernails leaving long red marks on her skin.

"fuck, mm, more Spence. More."

Doing as she willed Spencer pushed a third finger into her wife. Her hand still slamming in and out of Ashley her body moving with her effort. Spencer could feel as Ashley's walls shuddered, signaling her impending orgasm. Her strokes became strong, firm, meaningful as she pushed herself into the brunette. Her head now resting on the shaking brunette's shoulder.

"That's for standing up for me." She pushed hard and deep into the brunette.

"That's for calling him an ass." She pulled out and pushed back into Ashley again.

"And that," Spencer repeated her actions only this time grabbing the brunette's clit between the fingers of her other hand causing yet another loud gasp from Ashley's throat. "Is for making a bad impression on my mom."

"Come for me babe." Spencer whispered huskily, taking a bite from Ashley's shoulders mixing the pain with the pleasure for the brunette, it all while curling her fingers.

Ashley's head slammed back into the wall so hard she thought she heard a crack. Her whole body shook as the intense orgasm swept through her. Her body arched pushing herself towards the blonde. Her fingernails now digging crevices into the blonde's back. Her screams of pleasure were engulfed within the hungry kiss. Coming down from her high Ashley closed her eyes leaning her head back as she breathed heavily. Recovering from the intense high. Willing her legs not to collapse under her. She felt Spencer's lips on hers once more. A urgent loving kiss and she was gone. When she finally pushed her eyes open the blonde had left, closing and locking the door behind her.

_Fuck that was hot._ Was all the brunette thought. As she continued with her shower she proceeded to concoct ideas of all sorts on how to get back at Spencer. The blonde did tell her she could have her side of the deal. And if her memory had not failed her. Spencer did say, "hell it can be the day of the flight." And for fucking me and leaving me here all hot and heavy for you Spencer Carlin. I **will** hold you to that.


	15. Chapter 14

Getting out of the shower Ashley knew one thing. Their flight was two days later. Which meant she couldn't actually do anything to Spencer until then. And it killed her. Toweling off she threw on Clay and Chelsea's present of Hers & Hers pajamas. Brushing her teeth and walking back to the room she saw that Spencer was already prepared for her shower. Towel clutched in hand and toothbrush in the other. And a smirk firmly placed on her face.

"I'm going to shower."

The brunette simply nodded knowing anything more she would give way that she wanted nothing more than to throw the blonde against the wall. And fuck her senseless.

"Don't you follow me Ashley Davies Carlin." The blonde continued with a mocking tone, almost teasing. As if she were putting the idea in Ashley's head just to torture her.

"Wouldn't dream of it Spencer Carlin Davies." Ashley herself said cocking her head to the side. Smiling at the woman she loved. Not a chance. As the blonde sashayed down the hallway giving the brunette a great show Ashley wondered to herself when Spencer Carlin Davies had become a horndog like herself. Whatever it was that changed Spencer Carlin Davies. All Ashley Davies Carlin could do was smirk about it.

Laying out on the bed Ashley closed her eyes and took in the cold air as she felt the cool air wash over her hot skin from the shower. Breathing in deeply she happily smiled as she mapped out the plan in her head. Spencer Carlin is going down.

As she laid there still taking in the sound of everything around her. The Carlins. Taking in the sounds of the wind seeping through little holes in the house; the smell of Mr. Carlin's cookies; the whirring of machinery in the house; the light rumble of the shower where Spencer was. Her eyes still closed the brunette felt a warm body push up against her. A smile graced the beautiful face of the brunette. Spencer smiled down at her gorgeous wife smiling from knowing that simply her presence was enough to make the woman beneath her radiate with happiness.

"Hi babe how was the shower?" Ashley asked still smiling her eyes still closed.

"Very good." Spencer whispered next to the heaving brunette's ears. Taking the brunette's ears between her teeth she nipped lightly.

"Good night love." Spencer whispered huskily into her wife's ears. She had no idea what came over her but she hadn't had sex in so long. Kissing her sweetly the blue eyed woman snuggled closely to her wife.

Ashley had herself wrapped around Spencer. Tease all you want Carlin, but when I get my end of the deal. You will regret having teased me at all.

The brunette heard a click as their door opened lightly. Her eyes were wide open but she remained motionless, keeping her breath steady as if she were still sleeping. She watched the dark figure creep towards Spencer's side of the bed. _Shit. If he so much as breathes on her I will snap his neck. _Ashley watched as the figure bent downwards. Either looking closely at Spencer, or looking closely at something on the blonde's night table. The brunette's hand shot out to what she thought was her glass of water and splashed the figure with the contents of the cup. She pulled on the lamp to turn on the lights at the same time to reveal the shocked culprit. The man howled in pain, profanities of all sorts running from his lips as the brunette looked down at what she thought was her water. In her hand she held an empty flower pot. A trail of dirt danced across Spencer's side of the bed, and the cactus which used to reside in the pot now embedded in the man's arm.

"oh…shit. I killed the cactus." Ashley simply stated looking down at her shocked wife.

In the still masked man's hands he held the little blue box Taylor had given Spencer earlier. The man cautiously but hurriedly pulled the plant from his arm. Throwing it on the ground.

"oh…well you can take that." Ashley looked at the man again. "yeah man, go ahead."

"ASHLEY!' Spencer scolded her wife trying to hold back her laughter at both her wife's confused face when seeing a flower pot in her hands, and the sudden change in mood when seeing what the man held in his hands.

"what?" the brunette looked puzzled as to why she was being scolded for getting rid of that thing.

"you're talking to a burglar."

"oh. Right."

Ashley then jumped up on the bed bouncing off her side soaring over Spencer her body out stretched and tackling the man as she fell over on the other side, taking him to the ground with her. All the noise and commotion had finally gotten the house up. As everyone pushed their way in through the one door.

"What's going on in here?" Arthur called out worriedly. Ashley now was straddling the man, much to Spencer disappointment she pulled off the mask to reveal an odd redhead boy. No older than 20 looking at her in a mixture of lust and hate and lots of pain.

_Okay that I really don't like that._

The blonde quickly pulled her wife off the boy and back onto the bed, not at all enjoying watching a pervy, troublesome boy checking out her wife.

"Ned?" Arthur looked down at the redhead boy.

"Mr. Carlin?" He asked just as shocked. "This is your house?"

"Ned I thought you got this problem under control."

The boy looked shamefully down at himself, not willing to look up at the man.

The oldest Carlin saw all the questioning eyes fixed on him and how he knew the boy that broke into their house.

"This is Ned. He seems to enjoy breaking and entering. It gives him an adrenaline rush of some sort. He came to my office after his first arrest."

"oh, so it's like…major klepto."

"Well...in a way, yes."

Ned at this point was holding his arm where there were multiple prickles looking embarrassed.

"Hi…" he squeaked out. Raising his uninjured arm up in a weak wave, his fingers flitting in the air.

"Ned I want you to drop by my office first thing in the morning." Arthur scolded watching as the boy got up to his feet and shuffled a little.

"Yes Mr. Carlin."

"Now I want you to go straight home and get a good night's sleep. No more mucking about."

"Not even to-"

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Arthur cut off the boy not wanting to hear what else he had planned that night.

"Okay." His head still hung low as he was guided back towards the door.

Ashley laughed inwardly as she thought how it was the second time the family had to guide a man out the door within the last 24 hours.

Outside of the house there was an old beaten up car, inside seated were three other boys. Two looked absolutely drunk while the one in the drivers seat looked just as uncomfortable as Ned did. Ashley, Spencer, and Arthur walked out the door with Ned in front of them.

"dude Ned. What tha faack??" The drunken boy slurred.

"James, man shut up." Ned yelled back. For some odd reason the redhead boy felt as if Mr. Carlin were like a father to him and always wanted to please him and having him meet his drunk friends was not exactly ideal.

"oh shit. We got caught…" the driver muttered to the steering wheel and himself. Keeping his eyes fixed forward, body frozen as if in doing so he would become invisible.

"FAAGG." The other drunken kid yelled from the back.

Ashley, Spencer, and Arthur all stirred at the word. If there was one thing they hated the most it was the use of harsh derogatory words. It was the way Spencer was raised, the way Arthur raised his daughter. And it was words like these that made Ashley's high school life hell.

"Fuck man. Shut the hell up." Ned yelled still ashamed of his friends in front of Mr. Carlin.

"WHAAT?" Chris yelled in his drunken stupor not sure why he was being yelled at. "Well, hello…" He then said looking Ashley up and down his eyebrows twitching in a drunken attempt to wiggle them.

"What is this? Hit on lesbians happily in love week?" Ashley said throwing her arms up in the air frustrated. Turning to face Spencer as if she expected the blonde to know the answer to her question.

Arthur turned to Ned, "I think it's best you and your friends leave now Ned." He said almost monotone.

"Sorry Mr. Carlin." The red haired boy said once more and turned to get in the passenger seat. Turning around and punching both of his drunk friends in the arm while the driver very happily sped off.

"Well I think it's safe to say we've had a very eventful night."

The two lovers nodded to the man's words clinging to each other for warmth as no one had gotten all their winter clothes on when chasing Ned out.

"Come on you two, I'll make us some hot cocoa."

Ashley and Spencer walked side by side arms linked tightly and firmly following Arthur.

"with marshmallows?" Ashley's voice broke into the night's silence sounding like a child.

Spencer giggled along with her father.

"Yes Ashley, with marshmallows." Arthur looked down at the brunette who had so easily captured his heart and made herself comfortable in the role of another daughter to him. It amazed him how a girl who had a mother like Christine, lost her father at such a young age could become such an amazing human being and he could never question why Spencer had fallen in love with her. It was very clear why his daughter had fallen for the rebellious girl. Her heart of gold. He knew her type, they spent all these years putting up walls to further hide their weakness and in doing so she became cold towards anyone who hadn't been there before the walls went up. And he was so happy that Spencer had been able to tear down the walls and reveal what a sweetheart the brunette really was. _Enough of my mind ramblings. Must make hot cocoa with marshmallows._


	16. Chapter 15

While Clay and Chelsea lured their children back to sleep everyone was in the kitchen shuffling about. Whether it was whispering about the ordeal, or making the cocoa.

"Christmas really usually is more…calm. No fist fights, no break-ins." Glen held onto Morgan's hand trying to comfort here. For some reason he was really scared that she may have scared off by now. His whole take her home to meet the parents scheme may always get him laid but he really hoped this would be the start of many Carlin times with Morgan.

The cups were carried to the table once again. Lovers sat together and a silence fell upon them.

"So did he take anything?" Arthur finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, Taylor's ring." Spencer stated quietly. Ashley couldn't help but smirk in her seat. She did after all tell him to go ahead and take it.

"What? Oh no! The ring? That little! …Arthur we have to get the ring back. How is Spencer going to take Taylor's hand in marriage if she doesn't even have the ring anymore?" Paula panicked in her seat next to her husband. Her voice shot up a few octaves. Her eyebrows arched up in fear.

"Paula. We'll get it back. I will get it back." He assured his wife all while winking at his daughter with a mischievous smile. He knew getting that ring back would only push Paula to encourage Spencer even more to agree to Taylor's proposal. He admired his daughter's strength in all these years she had been able to stand up to her mother. Keep true to herself. That was his baby girl.

Spencer couldn't help but let a cute smirk play at her face as well.

Ashley smiled to herself as she watched the adorable father daughter moment unravel before her. God knows she lacked those fleeting moments with her father when he was alive. Shaking the thoughts of her father from her head so she wouldn't ruin the moment the blonde sipped lightly at the cocoa in her hands. She smiled happily feeling her hands thaw from the hot cup. She smiled and hummed lightly as the marshmallow melted on her tongue.

Arthur couldn't help but smile from his seat at how happy hot cocoa with marshmallows made Ashley. It was like watching a child drink it down. Turning to his wife who still looked like she was in deep thought.

"What's wrong honey?" He lightly placed his hands on Paula's shoulder.

"Maybe if he was more romantic about it."

"…what." His caring tone had dropped to a flat disbelieving nasal like sound.

"Maybe if he got on one knee she would have said yes. I mean think about it all he did was wait for her to unwrap it. Not romantic at all. If he got down on one knee maybe Spencer would have…"

"That's not what she said no Paula." Ashley spoke up from her seat. She was staring straight into her cup of cocoa. Not making eye contact with Paula but her voice was brave.

"Excuse me?" The older blonde woman asked her hand placed across her heart.

Glen looked down at his cocoa, _ I am so going to lose this amazing girl next to me. Morgan'll freak she'll realize our family too intense and weird to be around. All the fist fights, the non supportive mom, the break in. She'll leave. Oh yeah. She'll leave and I'll have to watch her go._

"I said. Paula. That the reason why Spencer didn't say yes was because she's gay. And my wife." Ashley declared her voice now stronger.

"Ash…" Spencer clutched to her wife's arm right above the elbow. Unsure whether she wanted this to happen. All she had wanted was to spend a Christmas with the people she loved the most. Including Ashley for once. And even though her mother was the way she was she couldn't say she didn't love the woman.

"Spence how do you think our kids will see Christmas if their grandmother openly denies our relationship." The brunette whispered quietly unsure if the blonde wanted to tell her family about their plans of having children just yet.

Ashley watched as Spencer's mind started to think.

"What will our children feel like when their grandmother tells them one of their mommies isn't really a mommy. And maybe introduced some man she tells them they can call daddy." She continued to angrily mutter to Spencer.

Spencer now frowned as she stared at her legs. Imagining the scenarios that Ashley played through her mind.

"What if they believe her? What if she gets them to think otherwise. And sweetie I know you love your mother but it's about time someone tells her off for bringing random men home to meet you. Do you want to dread a certain part of Christmas every year? Honey I love you but its time someone tells her. And drills it in her head." Her head still turned as she muttered on to the blonde Paula threw her hands in the air exasperated.

"What are the two of you going on about?" She angrily said through gritted teeth.

"You're daughter's gay!" Ashley said back to the Paula.

"She is not! She just hasn't found the right man!"

Ashley scoffed this time she was the one throwing her hands up. Exhausted from constantly having to battle with the mother of the woman she loved.

"You know what…just…" She shook her head no knowing what to say to drill the concept into Paula's head. Taking a deep breath Ashley calmed down.

"Paula. Every year Spencer gets very excited around Christmas time. She loves spending time here with you guys. She loves her family. But every year when she's being all happy she starts frowning. Because then she remembers she has to meet another guy you decided to push into her life. A part of her dreads coming here Paula." The whole time Ashley had kept her eyes fixed on her cup of hot chocolate but at this pause she looked up at her mother in law. Paula was looking at her frowning but at the moments their eyes connected both women looked back down at their hands. The kitchen was deathly silent. No one spoke as the silence settled on them. It was awkward, and almost suffocating. Swallowing up the part of her that wanted to stop talking Ashley continued.

"A part of her doesn't smile when she think about coming here for Christmas. And every Christmas she goes through the same routine of telling some stranger that she's married and in love. Paula. Please don't make her dread coming home."

Ashley still refused to look up at the older blonde. To be honest she kind of wished she had stopped talking a while ago because she really didn't like how many Carlins were looking her way. But she pushed herself to continue with what she wanted to say.

"I may not know much about the traditional family Christmas'. God knows I never had any when I was growing up. Christmas' contained of no dad because somewhere else wanted Christmas concerts. Mom drunk and yelling at me. I knew nothing else but that." Ashley felt herself fall back into the Christmas of hell she had. When she was 15. Her dad as always was off playing at some large stadium. And her mother had stumbled in at a late hour drunk. Dragging some bar found man back from the bar. The first of many times her mother cheated on her father. It was also the first and thankfully the only time her mother hit her. After her attempt to tell off the man and get him out of her house her mother in her drunken stupor slapped her daughter painfully across the face.

"Christmas is about happiness. Families coming together. It's about yummy hot drinks in front of a fire. It's about watching the snow fall through the windows. It's about seeing the excitement on other people's faces on Christmas morning. It's about making the memories we want to tell our kids about in the future. At least that's what Spencer told me to get me to come last year."

Spencer stared at Ashley in amazement. That was word for word. That was in fact exactly what she said.

"Well she didn't mention the fist-fighting and the breaking and entering."

Ashley couldn't help but add with a playful smirk on her face.

Spencer's lips curled up in a smile. The other Carlins continued to stare at Ashley. And the brunette gradually shrunk underneath the intense silence that her speech as induced.

"Well…I'll be going to bed then. Good Night everyone." She all but whispered as she quickly finished her warm drink, got up and placed the cup in the sink before turning and heading up the stairs. Leaving behind the band of Carlins all still staring at her trailing after her as she walked up the stairs. Her walk turned into a jog when she felt their eyes trailing her still in amazement.


	17. Chapter 16

_In Spashley's Room in Ohio._

Closing the door lightly behind her Ashley fell forwards face first into the bed. Her head hit the mattress and she instantly could smell the scent of Spencer's soap. It comforted her beating heart. She was never one for making big speeches. Hell she was never one for listening to big speeches and she just gave one. Bouncing up from the bed she sprang back up to her feet beginning to pace the room. What if they threw her out next? What if they didn't and Paula killed her in her sleep? She was beginning to understand why no one stood up to Paula. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and braced herself. Imagining the possibility of Paula busting into her room with a machete and slicing her in half. Or maybe just decapitate her. I'm sure that would be better than being cut in half. Decapitation's just quicker isn't it? Ashley remember learning that Marie Antoinette's lips continued moving after they cut off her head in the French revolution. Yeah yeah big shocker Ashley Davies listened in some classes. Would it hurt? Or just a small pinch on the neck. And why the hell was she thinking about decapitation and Marie Antoinette?? Focusing again Ashley reassessed the situation. Okay…Paula has enough brains not to go about killing people.

The door opened and Ashley jumped up from where she lay on the bed and into her best defense position. Mentally cursing herself for having used the cactus as a weapon already. Spencer walked into their room only to find Ashley in ready position for an attack and she couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"You though I was my mom didn't you…" she teased the brunette.

"A little bit…yeah." The brunette exhaled heavily.

"Thought she was going to attack you?" Spencer continued to tease her wife.

"with a machete…" Ashley looked down at her feet slightly ashamed. _Thank God we're leaving tomorrow. _Her eyes remained glued to the floor.

Suddenly Spencer's hot breath was next to her ear.

"Thank you. For that."

She felt her wife pull away from her face. This dry spell was driving the both of them crazy. The softest breath of Spencer danced across her face, and that was enough to make Ashley shiver. Spencer hands had begun to travel up her back. Burning into her skin through the sweater. Her hands came up to her shoulders where they rested for a while, as the blonde dipped her head downwards from where she was kneeling behind the brunette on the bed lightly licking a wet trail from her wife's neck to the base of her ear She smiled at her wife's reaction watching the shivers run through Ashley's body.

"Ash. Why are you teasing me?" Spencer whispered seductively into the brunette's ears.

Ashley licked her lips, realizing how dry her mouth felt. "W-What?" Her voice cracked

"The tackling, the way you licked the marshmallows from your hot chocolate, the standing up to my mother." She roughly bit down on her wife's ears. Drawing a whimper from the brunette who then hissed lightly. Spencer smiled. Knowing full well she was the one doing the teasing. It was just so much fun sometimes. Pulling back the brunette's hair and pulling down the sweater, she eyed her wife's gorgeous neck. So exposed and vulnerable to her. Leaning down she began to work a mark into Ashley's neck. Nibbling and sucking at the skin until a purplish mark showed. Quickly and quietly she removed her sweater and shirt. Swinging to sit in front of the brunette. The brunette's eyes roamed over her wife's body. Love, Need, Desire, and pure raw animalistic Lust burning through the blonde. Reaching out to take her wife's head in her hands Spencer urged Ashley's lips to her collar bone.

"Make me yours Ashley." Knowing just how possessive Ashley could be when she was turned on. Spencer felt her wife slowly but surely begin to mark her. Biting down on her exposed skin, bruising her. Taking her. Just as Ashley got worked up enough, Spencer felt her head slowly moving down. Her kisses showering closer and closer to her breasts. It took everything she had in her to push away the brunette's advances. She wanted to starve Ashley of the need, the desire to touch her. Ashley would not touch her. Pushing her wife slowly and gently down on the bed Spencer grinded her pelvis into Ashley's. A smirk played across her face at a low guttural moan that Ashley let out. Bending down and taking the brunette's ears in her mouth once more Spencer set out on a rhythm grinding continuously into the beautiful brunette beneath her.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now." She continued to tease her wife relentlessly. It was one thing to tease Ashley to get her to come to Ohio form Christmas. It was another thing to tease Ashley to get the best sex of her life when they got back to California. And truthfully she had absolutely no idea when she had become so much like Ashley. Snaking her hand between there two bodies she stoked Ashley through there clothes.

"But we really shouldn't with the family here." And with that she rolled off of Ashley. Leaving the musician shocked.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth, all that hot chocolate…" Spencer left the room.

"…fuck." Ashley muttered into the empty space feeling thoroughly soaked.

She had to get herself under control if she wanted to execute her plan. Shaking her head as if it would help clear her mind the brunette left the room for the bathroom as well.

Knocking on the door she took another deep breath. For her plan to work she had to control herself.

The door cracked open showing half of Spencer's face as she peered out.

"Hey honey can I brush my teeth too?" Ashley's leveled voice surprised herself too.

"Sure." Spencer whispered. Letting the brunette in. "I was just putting on lotion." Her smirk playing at her features again.

"Oh it's okay." It took all of Ashley's will power to simply look away and walk towards the sink. Getting her toothbrush she squeezed the toothpaste onto it. She began to scrub furiously at her teeth letting her inner frustration out on her teeth.

Spencer took off her pajama pants leaving her in just her underwear and pajama top she began to lotion her legs. Slowly rubbing the lotion in. And much to her surprise Ashley didn't pay her any mind. _Okay that's strange. …What the fuck…Ashley always stares._ Determined, she then took off her top and began to lotion her stomach. Once again Ashley ignored her. Spitting out her toothpaste the brunette continued to brush her teeth.

"Ash, could you help me lotion my back?" Spencer asked innocently. Turning her back to Ashley and handing the bottle to her.

"mm-hmm" Ashley replied as she gargled and spit out the remainder of her toothpaste. Wiping her mouth she grabbed the lotion bottle. Still trying to make sure she had herself under control so Spencer wouldn't now just how turned on she was right now. She began to rub the lotion into the blonde's back. Biting her tongue to keep her actions simply and innocent. She felt the touch of Spencer's skin against her palm burn but bit down even harder on her tongue. As quickly as she could Ashley finished putting lotion on Spencer's back capped the lotion and stepped away before she lost her self control.

"There you go sweetie. Okay I'm gonna go sleep now. Night." Kissing the blonde on her cheek Ashley hurriedly walked back to there room. Leaving the baffled blonde not understanding why Ashley was acting so…un-turned-on.

Back in there room Ashley scrambled to get under the blankets and get comfortable before Spencer came back from the bathroom. She turned off the lights and closed her eyes. It was working. Spencer could tease her. But she could play at this too. She felt the bed shift as her wife got into bed. Spencer snuggled closer to the brunette and kissed her exposed neck.

"Spencer I'm tired." Ashley muttered.

"YOU'RE WHAT??"

_What the fuck??? When the hell did we switch personalities??? She's TIRED???_

"Tired. Good night Spence." And with that the brunette closed her eyes and feigned sleep. Breathing long and heavily hoping that this time she might fool the blonde. And for the first time in her life Spencer stayed up all night next to Ashley sexually frustrated. And utterly confused.


	18. Chapter 17

_The Next Morning_

Both Spencer and Ashley had slept restlessly all night. Sometimes Ashley woke up spooning Spencer and found that physical contact was too much and quickly withdrew her arms. Other times she woke up with Spencer's arms on her and slipped away from them.

"Auntie Ashley!!!" Zak jumped out of nowhere shocking the still tired brunette.

"What's up Zak Attack?" Enthusiastically picking up the little boy spinning him around in her arms.

"You and Auntie Spencer are leaving today??" he asked giving her a puppy eye face.

"Yeah we have to little man. Remember Auntie Kyla?"

He nodded vaguely remembering the few times he had seen his aunts sister.

"Well she's still in California and wanted to celebrate with Auntie Spencer and I too."

"Oh. Okay." Looking defeated for awhile until Arthur called from downstairs.

"Pancakes for breakfast folks, come and get 'em!"

"PANCAKES PANCAKES!!!!" Ashley carefully lowered the squirming boy to the floor as he twisted wildly to get downstairs. Once he was well on his way she turned to go brush her teeth. Suddenly realizing she had to face the family after the big speech last night. And felt her head heavily hit the walls in defeat.

_At Breakfast._

Breakfast was what one could only define as, the most awkward moment in Ashley's life. While the whole family was still silent about the brunette having stood up to Paula last night. Spencer was watching her strangely wondering why she wasn't horny last night. Every now and then she's get a sympathetic look from Arthur, then there was the questioning face of Spencer. And the smiling faced of Zak and Christina who munched away oblivious to the fact that last night a man had broken into the house.

"Maple Syrup?" Glen's simple question made the table go silent. Only Zak and Christina's chewing continued everyone else stared at the bottle being help up toward Ashley.

"…thanks Glen." Taking the bottle and pouring a more than generous amount on her plate she returned it to the middle of the table. Spencer couldn't help but smile at her wife's excessive use of maple syrup.

Spencer decided to make a brave attempt to start a conversation.

"So our flights this afternoon…"

There was still silence.

"Dad will you take me and Ashley to the airport please?"

"hmm?" Arthur looked up from his pancakes. "Oh yes. Of course sweetie." He flashed a quick smile and went back to poking his pancakes around.

"Ashley I'd like to talk to you in the kitchen please."

Everyone froze. Paula looked unsure for a second as all eyes turned toward her in disbelief. Then Ashley in pity.

"Umm…yeah…" The brunette shakily getting to her feet as she followed the older blonde clenching and unclenching her fists as she hyperventilated. Giving Spencer a quick, "Help Me" face as she followed Paula.

After they were in the kitchen and out of hearing distance of everyone else Paula turned to Ashley.

"Ashley, what you said last night…"

From the other side of the closed door were the Carlin Bunch with there ears pressed up against the door. Spencer pushing Glen aside, Glen pushing Clay aside, Chelsea pushing Clay aside, Mr. C whispering, "Paula is my wife and Ashley my daughter in law."

"Ashley's my wife and that's my mom!" Spencer piped up playfully stepping up what her father had said.

"I'm older than you and you're my daughter." He retorted.

From inside the kitchen Ashley was digging her nails into the palm of her hands.

"I want to say…you were right. For years Spencer has been coming to Christmas with a half-smile. And to be honest I thought it was because you weren't here. But this year you came through that door and she had…well I guess you'd call it a three quarters smile. And I don't know. I think I try to deny it. It's just. I always thought I could teach my daughter about relationships. I could walk her through her break ups. I could send her off into married life. I could be there would be that day where I could hold my daughter's hand through labor. And with you…" She sighed. As if telling this to Ashley was tiring her.

"Paula. You can still do all of those things with Spencer."

"But…" This time Ashley cut Paula off.

"You just didn't go to the wedding. And that cut Spencer to pieces. You've spent such a long time doing this that you've missed half of those opportunities. You could have been there when Spencer and I first starting dating and she had so many questions. When we got in our first fight and she went home crying you could have been there. When we said we couldn't do this anymore and she gave up on us you weren't there. When we got married and she walked down the aisle you weren't there. Paula, you need to start being there for her. She's been waiting for you to do that for years."

_Damn it what is it with me these days and big speeches. Oh my God I'm old…_

Paula looked down shamefully at herself and tilted her head upwards trying to stop her tears.

"I know." She whispered. "I'm sorry Ashley. All these years it…I-I just blamed you."

On the other side of the door Spencer and Arthur had pushed everyone far enough for both of them to put there empty cups of orange juice against the door.

"It was easier." Ashley stated saying what Paula couldn't say for herself. "here."

She grabbed a tissue from the box handing it to Paula.

"Thanks." Taking it Paula carefully wiped at her tears.

"Mrs. C." It was the first time Ashley ever addressed Paula like that and it make Paula look up from her tissue and smile at her.

"There more you can do for Spencer. There's so much more you can help her through. You may have missed some but the thing about life is there's always something new. And I know Spencer would love it if she could call her mom about things like this."

The two women smiled at each other. Before stepping into a hug.

From outside where Glen was lying on the floor squinting through the crack between the floor and the door he whispered, "they're hugging!"

He watched as the two pairs of feet stepped apart again and the shadow became two. Then the shadow of feet getting closer and closer to his face.

"they're coming they're coming!!!!!" he whispered frantically. And with that everyone dove back to there seats at the table.

"What're you doing?" Paula asked playfully having seen them dive.

"Nothing. Eating. You?" Arthur smiled swallowing half a pancake.

"They were looking and listening through the door grandma!!!" Christina piped up from where she sat.

Paula gasped playfully. "Really?"

Arthur looked down at his plate in defeat.

"And for that Arthur Carlin you'll be doing the breakfast dishes!"

With that Paula Carlin left the kitchen leaving the shocked group still staring at Ashley's unscathed body.

"I thought she'd kill you." Glen unhelpfully offered his words into the awkward silence.

"Me too." Ashley said smiling. Then she too turned and left everyone.

Spencer followed after her wife taking a few awkward glances back at the people still sitting shocked. Jogging after her wife the Spencer unexpectedly ran into her mother on the stairs.

"I'm sorry mom!" she apologized feeling terrible for having run smack into her poor mother. She watched as Ashley looked back at her smiling at the two of them. Paula turned her head towards Ashley. The brunette nodded encouragingly giving the two blondes a charming Davies smile and she was off climbing up the stairs.

"Spencer."

The silence became apparent, almost overbearing.

"Yes mom?" Spencer asked innocently as if she were waiting for her mother to tell her to take out the trash. She and Glen were no longer allowed to sweep the floor after they broke out into a sword fight with their brooms that sent both of them to the hospital. Clay of course ended up with all chores that had to do with anything that could be used as a weapon. Glen was also forbidden from vacuuming after he sucked up Spencer hamster, Chump Chump.

"Spencer?" Paula looked worriedly at her dazed daughter.

Shaking her head lightly to focus herself Spencer looked up at her mother.

"What's up mom?"

"Honey there's something I should have done a long time ago. And having Ashley over for Christmas made me realize this.

_Oh my God, it's happening. She's gonna kick me out now._

Ever since she was young Spencer had been waiting for the day she would leave home and her mother would tell her not to return. This Christmas had pushed her over the edge…

"Spencer," Paula began to inhale deeply.

Spencer already felt the first of tears sting at her eyes. She didn't want to get kicked out.

"I accept you." Paula exhaled the words proudly.

"What??" Spencer asked flatly, _well this is not at all what I expected._

"Ashley helped me see some things that I simply refused to see before. And I want you to know I support the two of you. I've been so selfish thinking of all the things I was missing out on because of you two. But Ashley showed me that I've been trying so hard that when the opportunity came up I just never took it. I was too busy being bitter. When I was supposed to be happy for you I was too busy being unhappy with myself. But you and Ashley love each other. The same way your father and I love each other, and the same way Clay and Chelsea are in love. I love you for who you are and I want you to be happy. And I am more than happy that it is Ashley that you're together with. And to be honest I am so happy that girl Jonica did not get to you. I saw the way she looked at you. And is it true that that nice girl Kelly was taking you out on a date that time?"

Tears had settled in Spencer's blue eyes. _She accepts me. She loves me for who I am. _Somewhere there Spencer could have sworn her heart had stopped beating momentarily. She also now realized her rambling came from Paula.

Spencer reached out and hugged her mother to herself. Smiling happily as the tears rolled down her face. Pulling her daughter closer Paula smiled, it had been years since she and Spencer hugged like this. Not since that night she had sent Spencer off to meet Raiff Davies a few hours before he died.

"I Love you Mom." Spencer whispered holding her mother dearly to her.

Paula smiled as her tears matted strands of her daughter's hair. "I Love you too Spencer."

Both of them sniffled happy with themselves.

"I have to go finish packing." Spencer spoke up but tiptoed and kissed her mother on the cheeks happily.

Paula breathed out a happy little giggle. Leaning down she kissed Spencer on top of her head.

"And I want you to know I would be happy to have Ashley back for holidays." With that the older blonde spun her daughter around and patted her butt lightly urging her up the stairs, the same way she used to when Spencer was younger and Paula wanted her to go to bed. The two smiled cheekily at each other and Spencer all but skipped up towards where Ashley was packing.

Swinging open the door with glee the blonde bounced in happily.

"Ashley baby! You won't believe it!"

The brunette was sitting on her suitcase frustrated as it refused to close.

"What happened love?" She asked her frustration evaporating at the sight of seeing Spencer so happy.

"She accepts us, she wants us to come back for holidays!"

Smiling happily at her wife Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer. "That's great honey."

"And she wants you to know that you're always," Spencer leaned in to kiss Ashley again. "Welcome." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Come." Kiss. "Again." With her last word Spencer deepened the kiss quickly maneuvering herself to straddle Ashley, pinning her hands down. Her hips already grinding into Ashley's hips making her wife moan as she threw her hips back up at her wife. Ashley could feel the blood cut off from her hands as Spencer gripped her wrist tightly. Moaning into her ears her hips now set on a steady pace rocking herself against Ashley's leg. The sounds of heavy labored breathing sounded in the room. There movements got quicker, more rushed, as the two moved in the steady rhythm feeling all that pent up energy they had. The bed squeaked and whined but neither cared, it only intensified their rocking.

Somewhere in the back of Ashley's mind came her plan. Telling her what she had to do to make her plan work. Quickly pushing Spencer off and jumping up off the bed her breath still uneven Ashley breathed out in a breath, "have to finish packing." Her movements were spazzy and jutted. As she tried her best to control herself.

Then she turned away from the frustrated unhappy blonde and continued attempt to close her suitcase frantically avoiding eye contact.

"Ashley what the fuck?" Jumping up Spencer frowned at her wife. _What the fuck was going on? They hadn't had sex in days and she gets tired, she has to pack, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???_

Spencer stood behind Ashley in amazement as she watched the brunette recklessly throw a few last minute things into her suitcase and continue to sit atop it as she clicked in the clasps to the suitcases.

"We've got to get going now huh Spence?" Ashley picked up both her and Spencer's suitcases and stumbled down the stairs messily bashing into both sides of the wall.

"Uhm..yeah." Spencer muttered to the empty room still perched on her bed.

"What?" Spencer desperately whispered again into the open room her frustration apparent as trotted down the stairs.


	19. Chapter 18

At the foot of the stairs Spencer was greeted with a mini-tackle from her niece.

"Auntie Spencer! Auntie Spencer!"

"Christina!" Spencer scooped her niece up in her arms cradling her.

"When areya gonna see me 'gain?"

"Well you guys could come to L.A. for the summer. We could go to the beach and the amusement park. Then we can go see Auntie Kyla too."

"But Mama and Daddy don't want us to go back to L.A.!"

Spencer giggled as she remembered why Clay and Chelsea were worried about going back to L.A.

"Well you tell your Mommy and Daddy that Auntie Spencer will make sure that Auntie Ashley doesn't buy Zak a pet snake. Okay?"

The small child nodded and squirmed happily in Spencer's arms.

Spencer walked through the hallway with the little girl still in her arms to see Ashley giving Zak a kiss on the head.

"Hey come on Zakky. You can visit us in L.A.!"

"But Mommy and Daddy said…"

"Okay it was one time! And you looked so happy!!"

Ashley cradled her nephew's face in her hands and kissed him on the cheek once more before standing up and ruffling his hair messily. She took Christina from Spencer's hands as Spencer then knelt down by Zak to say her goodbyes.

Goodbye's were exchanged and Ashley had gotten Morgan to promise that they'd see each other again hinting to Glen that she was indeed a keeper. With that Arthur smiled gathered their suitcases in his arms and began to load up the car. This time Paula joined Arthur in driving the pair back to the airport. The two older adults in the front seat jabbered away at how Ashley should go to the Carlins place for more holidays. Ashley and Spencer's hands were joined together in the back. When they had arrived at the airport Arthur helped unload their luggage and into the cart. Then wheeling them in to the airport and up to the check in counter for the two. He didn't leave until he had helped them unload all the luggage from the cart. Then the four exchanged their goodbyes.

"Bye Mom. Dad." Spencer leaned in and both older Carlins hugged their daughter. Both leaving a kiss on her head.

"Bye Spencer. Call me when you land okay?" Paula kissed her daughter on the head again. And Arthur did the same.

"Bye Ashley" Arthur stepped up and hugged Ashley. "You be good to Spencer." He always said that to her before they departed. Whether they were having dinner, or he had gone to L.A. to visit.

"You know I will Mr. C" And that was always her reply.

An awkward moment passed before Paula stepped up looking resolved. She spread her arms open.

"Goodbye Ashley. I hope you come back soon." And she looked genuine.

Smiling up at her Ashley hugged Paula.

"I'd be happy to Mrs. C"

Paula felt a jolt of happiness and relief at how Ashley no longer called her Paula. They had too many memories of how she spit out her name "Paula" with so much hatred. From when she threw her out of their house, to when she tried to turn Spencer. She hugged the brunette closer to her. Thankful that Ashley had shown her what she never saw before.

The two finally stepped apart to find a beaming Spencer and Arthur.

"Passengers of flight number UA69 to Los Angelos please report to the boarding gate 77."

"That's us." Spencer stepped forward again kissing both her parents and grabbed Ashley's hand. Turning one more time both girls smiled and waved at the two Carlins.

"Love you." Spencer blew a kiss to her parents as she disappeared behind security.

The two settled comfortable in their first class seats.

"Oh I can't wait until we get to sleep in our bed again." Spencer sighed, she had never noticed how uncomfortable her old bed was until, well until she married a rich bitch that sugar mama'd her. She leaned over and kissed Ashley on the lips, she had a happy buzz going for her. She was so sure she and Ashley would be doing the work of Mile High Club members. Settling back in her seat she closed her eyes as the rumbling of the plane's engine began. Ashley pulled out her i-Pod, the way she started every flight.

As the plane leveled out to a smooth sail and the seatbelt sign went off, Spencer stole a mischievous look at Ashley.

"Want to go to the bathroom?" Spencer seductively whispered in Ashley's ears.

Ashley kept her upper body calm but her legs were now rigid as her muscles tensed at the sound of Spencer's "fuck me" voice.

"I do have to go pee." Ashley flicked her seat belt off so fast the buckle almost hit her in the head as she stumbled as quick as she could into a bathroom closing the door behind her. She would wait until they were home. The longer she waited the more Spencer wanted her, and the more she wanted Spencer. Splashing cold water on her face Ashley plopped down on the closed toilet. Burying her face into her hands.

_Never. Never. Never. Never will you ever make a deal with Spencer. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Again Ashley. EVER._ Letting her breathing even out Ashley figured she wouldn't masturbate, making it all that much better when they got back to their house. Throwing more cold water on her face and shaking her head as if to clear it up. Taking a few quick harsh breaths. She stood up shakily on her legs shaking her head one last time she squeezed her fists tightly leaving the bathroom she could feel her nails digging into her own palm. Growling a little she ground her teeth and sighed heavily again and walked back to her seat ready to stand more torture.

_FML. Just. F. M. L._

The drive back home was uneventful Ashley turned on the radio and proceeded to hum along to songs she knew as Spencer, still baffled at being shot down by Ashley of all people sat quietly in the passenger seat. Inside Ashley was screaming, tearing, and basically killing herself over this. How she had denied Spencer's advances all these times was amazing, a miracle. But she knew one thing. When Spencer least expected it...Ashley would fuck her brains out. It was that simple. She wanted Spencer's body so much she was ready to tear it apart with the raging lust building inside of her. She began to drum on the steering wheels at red lights hoping to let a little bit of her pent up energy out. Not that it worked very well, drumming on a steering wheel versus fucking your wife into oblivion. She and Spencer hadn't had sex in so fucking long. She hadn't been jogging to let loose some steam and it was building up in her, a volcano waiting to explode and Spencer was the trigger. The more she thought about what she would do to Spencer when they got back to their home sweet home the harder she pushed the gas pedal and before Ashley knew it they were speeding by cars at such a high pace that Spencer had to warn her to slow down. Reluctantly she slowed the car, the speed, and the wind whipping at her face was beginning to make her feel really good. Slowing down to a legal speed she gripped the steering wheel tightly inhaling the fresh air as she did everything in her power not to pull over into a dark parking lot and throw Spencer into the backseat. Finally pulling up into their large driveway Ashley parked the car with ease. Threw her door open and ran around to open the door for Spencer. No matter how big a rush you're in, never forget our manners. After whipping open Spencer's door she ran to the back and collected their suitcases. Slamming the trunk shut she ran around to Spencer's side of the car, the blonde had just gotten out of the car when Ashley hurriedly and swiftly kicked the door shut and proceeded to waddle up the gates towards the front door. Fishing her key out from her pocket Ashley unlocked the door hastily and continued to bustle through the house. Throwing down their suitcases by the door she raced upstairs and slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. She heard Spencer reaching the top of the stairs, cautiously approaching their bedroom unsure of her wife's where abouts.

"Ash?" her voice echoed in the large house. Taking careful steps into their room.

A high pitched shriek echoed through the house as Ashley burst through the bathroom door clad only in her boy shorts and bra and tackled her wife rolling them both into the bed her straddling Spencer. Bending down taking Spencer lips passionately into her own claiming them in a desperate kiss. Her hips began to grind frantically into her wife when Spencer's arm's held her hips to still her.

"…Ash. I-my period's here…"

For seconds there was complete silence. Spencer looking up at Ashley who looked like all her dreams had been taken from her. The look of a woman who had lost her family, her hopes, and her dreams.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME." Ashley threw her arms up in the air. Rolling her eyes, "FUCK. I MEAN…FUCK SPENCER!" Ashley burrowed her head into her palms harshly. "GOOD GOD WOMAN!!"


	20. Chapter 19

Looking down at Spencer, Ashley saw that her wife was giggling.

"Sorry Ash, I just had to see your face. I'm totally kidding."

Spencer knew as much as they both needed this, as hot as this was, and as much as Spencer needed to both fuck Ashley and get fucked by Ashley. She couldn't resist. Ashley's face was just too priceless.

"Oh fuck you Spence." Relief washed over Ashley her heart finally slowing to a mellow pace.

"Trust me babe, you will be." Spencer replied with a cocky tone.

Taking a hold of Ashley's butt Spencer rolled up with so much force she pushed Ashley down and came out on top of her. Taking Ashley's wrist in both her arms Spencer held them above the brunette's body leaning in her teasingly grazed her lips atop Ashley's. Only just enough to have the brunette respond by lifting her head and reacting to the kiss. Only then did the blonde pull away from her wife, too far for Ashley to reach her lips. Grinding playfully into Ashley, Spencer's face contorted with pleasure.

"I need you to touch me Ash." She whispered into the brunette's ears. Knowing this was only driving Ashley even madder with lust she held tightly onto Ashley's hands.

"I need you to be inside me babe." Her lips grazing Ashley's ears. She could feel the brunette's arms straining from under her hands.

"I. Need. You. To. Fuck. Me." With that Spencer took a long sensual lick tracing the line of Ashley's jaw up towards her ears. The brunette shivered and arched upwards pushing her body into Spencer's.

"Fuck Spence." Ashley's eyes were now as dark as the night. Her hands clenched into a tight fist and Spencer knew one thing. She was about to get fucked over real good. As much as she and Ashley loved to make love, there was nothing like a good fucking from none other than the great Ashley Davies. Ashley threw her weight forwards, her hip thrusting up so quickly both she and Spencer's eyes rolled back at the bare minimum contact. Throwing herself on top of Spencer her hands were quick to grip at Spencer's button up shirt. Ripping it down the middle she smirked at the sounds of its buttons flying across the room. Unable to go slow at all her hands shot straight to Spencer's chest.

"Fuck I've missed touching your body so much Spencer."

Her heavy breaths came quick and harsh against Spencer's skin as her hands squeezed Spencer's bra encased breasts. Her rough kisses travelled down to Spencer's neck and she began to mark her as her hands slid down and fumbled with the buttons of Spencer's pants. She could feel Spencer's hands urging her shirt to ride up. Biting harshly on the impending bruise on Spencer's neck Ashley felt herself get wetter at the sound of Spencer's whimpers. Sitting up on top of Spencer the brunette pulled her shirt over her head and threw her body over Spencer again. Taking the blonde's arms in hers she held her down as she grinded harshly into Spencer making her wife squirm. There was a fire ignited in both their eyes as they lost themselves in each other's bodies. Leaning down Ashley was quick to attach her lips to her wife's neck. Licking unknown patterns and stop at her pulse point to mark her darker than she ever had. Biting down to seal her mark she moved her lips towards the blonde's ears her hands still holding Spencer's writhing body. Dipping her lips closer she whispered huskily, "mine," before she bit down lightly on her ears and grinded into Spencer again.

"Oh God! Yours Ashley, yours." The blonde gave her body willingly to the brunette goddess straddling her.

Letting Spencer's hands go Ashley moved down her body to Spencer's breasts. Leaving soft kisses fluttering across her chest she changed her pace as she roughly seized the nipples in her hands. Spencer squealed in surprise and pleasure her whole body ablaze. Her hands tangled in the brown sea of hair. Ashley took a nipple into her mouth and gently sucked in. Her hands running across every possible curve of her wife, remembering how good it felt to touch her so intimately.

"I Love You so much Spencer." She whispered roughly into her chest. Her hands moved down lower as she gently stroked Spencer's thighs.

"Ashley you're taking too fucking long if you don't finish up, I'll do it myself." The blonde threatened angrily as she grinded toward Ashley to make her point.

"Yes ma'am!" The musician smirk was apparent as she let her hands travel towards her lover's heated center. Slipping her delicate hands into her wife's now soaked cotton undies she stroked Spencer softly.

"Mmm." Spencer softly moaned encouraging Ashley's efforts.

Pulling down the undies Ashley probed her fingers deeper feeling just how incredible drenched her wife was.

"God, Spencer you're so wet for me." The brunette whispered in the blonde's ears.

"yeah, just for you Ash, just for you." Spencer dropped her hands to Ashley's arms pulling them closer to her, soundlessly urging Ashley on.

Doing as Spencer wished Ashley slid a single finger into Spencer.

"Oh fuck."

"Fuck, so wet."

"Shit Ash." It was unbearable for Spencer, how could Ashley be taking this so slow.

Pulling her hand back from Spencer she put the finger to her mouth.

"You taste," she put her lip to Spencer's ears, "so fucking good."

"Ashley. I am begging you. To fuck me."

Ashley wasn't sure if it was those words or the look in Spencer's eyes, but fuck she was ready to do anything Spencer told her to do.

Reaching down she trailed two fingers past Spencer's wet lips, her two fingers hovered over her wife's seeping hole.

"Say it again." The brunette sensually whispered over her wife's ear.

"I need you. To fuck my fucking brains out." Spencer whispered just as sensually back ending her sentence with a gentle lick up Ashley's ear. Causing the brunette to shiver on top of her.

And with that Ashley pushed her fingers in, they glided so gently in Spencer's wetness.

The two exclaimed at the sensation. Spencer felt her stomach twist in the most violent ways. Placing her hips behind her arm as the driving force, Ashley began to rock viciously into Spencer. The blonde's hands left their place from gripping the bedsheets to grasping at the smooth back of the brunette. Spencer could feel her back rubbing against the sheets, she heard the shifting of the bedsheets, the squeaking of the bed, and the sounds of her and Ashley fucking. It had been so much time since the last time she and Ashley had done this she couldn't help the upcoming orgasm from taking over her body so quickly. Ashley could feel Spencer's quivering muscles, she pushed harshly into Spencer at the same time pushing her thumb into the blonde's clit. Quiet is not the word you would use to explain Spencer at this moment. Ashley heard her heart pounding, the sounds of their movement upon the bedsheets, but above all she heard Spencer. She heard the sounds of Spencer's scream echo through their large house. Her fingers still buried inside of Spencer, Ashley basked in Spencer's after glow.

Spencer felt the fingers inside her shift a little, but she only frowned. Her eyes still closed she chose to ignore whatever it was Ashley was doing. The cool feeling of untouched leather wrapped around Spencer's throat. Her eyes flew wide open in shock.

"Ash!"

She felt Ashley's fingers tighten the straps around her neck.

"You're mine." Ashley whispered darkly into the blonde's ear.

Spencer's fingers flew up towards her neck gripping blindly at the collar around her neck, she searched in Ashley's eyes for reassurance but found them darkened with lust. Unsure whether or not to take that as a good sign or a bad sign she nervously bit down on her lower lip.


	21. Chapter 20

"Ashley…" Spencer questioned again.

"You don't come. Until I tell you to." Ashley dangerously whispered in her ear. Spencer felt the familiar warm rush at the pit of her stomach, she had never heard Ashley's voice so dangerously demanding.

With that the brunette slid sensually down Spencer's body releasing her grip on the collar. Her hand pulling out from within the blonde making Spencer whimper, she now gripped at Spencer's hips, pushing them down towards the bed. She licked along Spencer's panty-line just above the fabric making the blonde shiver. The brunette pushed her nails into Spencer's hips.

"Did you hear me?" She whispered from where she was.

Unsure of herself Spencer chewed her lip, "uhm yes?"

Ashley's body moved up so fast bring her face mere centimeters from Spencer. "Yes, Mistress," she tugged the collar sharply, correcting the blonde angrily.

Spencer tried to hide her shiver as her wife pulled dangerously at her collar.

"Now when do you come?" Ashley's hot breath washed over the blonde's ears.

"When you tell me to…Mistress." Spencer was getting the hang of this, in doing so she was rewarded by the feel of the brunette's lithe body slide down towards where she needed Ashley the most. Ashley hooked her finger into the band of Spencer's underwear and pulled them off at a painfully slow pace. Finally discarding of the extremely uncomfortable clothing as it was now drenched. She placed a light kiss right over Spencer's heat. She could feel the blonde's anticipation. Spreading the blonde's lips with her fingers she blew lightly, making Spencer's hands jump and thread themselves through Ashley's hair. The blonde tugged at the brunette's hair, urging her head forward. Finally taking a soft delicate lick Spencer's body jumped as if electrocuted. The muscles in her legs tightened as she jumped, Ashley took another gentle lick. Ashley reached up, her arms reaching around Spencer's thighs to hold down her legs and hips. Spencer rocked desperately into Ashley's mouth. Finally taking mercy on her wife Ashley leaned in and began to suck gently on the blonde's clit.

"fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Ashley"

Spencer chanted, the grip she had on Ashley's hair tightened. Pulling the brunette's face closer to her center. Ashley could feel that Spencer was getting close.

Pushing two fingers inside the blonde's pussy she pushed herself up the blonde's body using her hip to push her fingers deeper and harder into her wife. Feeling the blonde's walls spasm around her she gave Spencer a warning look reminding her she wasn't allowed to let go just yet. Biting down harshly on her bottom lip Spencer held on to the bedsheets for her dear life trying to hold off her oncoming orgasm.

"Fuck. Ashley please." Her voice shook and Ashley could barely comprehend.

"Please what baby?" Ashley leaned down leaving soft wet kisses on Spencer's collar bone. Sucking harshly leaving a dark mark. Her fingers still pushing at a steady pace into her wife. Spencer released the bedsheets from her death hold, instead her hands jumped to Ashley's back, her nails scratching at Ashley's back. Leaving red angry streaks across the brunette's back, the pain only added to Ashley's efforts.

"Please. Need…to…come."

Finally taking pity on the squirming blonde Ashley leaned in biting down on her wife's ears.

"Come for me."

Spencer felt it bubble deep in her body, the feeling was so intense it could turn her stomach inside out. Her eyes squeezed shut and behind them she saw stars as the orgasm tore through her body. It ripped her inside as she screamed into their empty house. She heard her own cries of her wife's name. Her hands still obediently held over her head she gripped at the head board in a deadly hold. The powerful waves of her climax slowly rescinded only lapping at her momentarily now, reminding her of the powerful experience she had just had. Before she could even properly rest she felt the brunette climbing on top of her positioning her musical fingers at the blonde's entrance.

"Ash-" Spencer prepared herself to fight off the brunette or at least for a couple minutes.

But instead a muffled moan escaped her lips as he eyes widened feeling the brunette push two fingers deep inside of her. Her hands moved instantly to hold onto the brunette's arms, digging her nails lightly into Ashley's skin with every slow meaningful stroke the brunette gave. Pushing herself as a steady pace into the blonde, making a slow but sure progress to yet another orgasm, Spencer could already feel the buildup. With each stroke she thrust her hips back ferociously discontent that Ashley had yet to pick up her speed.

"Ashley!" Spencer's pushed her nails deep into Ashley's back, Ashley's response to the pain was to drop her head and take the blonde's hard nipple into her mouth. Spencer gasped in shock her hands travelling to up to Ashley's head trying her best to keep her head in place. Unwilling to give Spencer the control the brunette pulled up, dipping her head and biting down harshly on the sensitive nipple.

"Ow! Ash!"

"That's not what you call me." Ashley's voice taunted as her hands moved up and harshly flicked the nipple making Spencer's back arch. Leaning down and taking the nipple sensually into her mouth scraping at it with her teeth Ashley released her hold on Spencer's nipple.

"Tell me what you want love." She dipped her head down and gently sucked on the neglected nipple.

Spencer's quiet moan did not go unnoticed by the singer. The brunette had somehow all while managed to keep her fingers moving at that same steady pace. The speed that brought Spencer nowhere but kept her on the edge. Ashley knew exactly what Spencer wanted, she just wanted to hear the blonde beg for it.

"Please fuck me." Spencer wasted no time. She couldn't bear how Ashley could stand to tease her like this.

"Please fuck me what?" Ashley asked her fingers slowing, and Spencer could feel the fire within her begin to water down, and she did not like it.

"Please fuck me…silly?" she asked foolishly unsure of what Ashley was asking of her.

As turned on as Ashley was she couldn't help but let a smile grace her features at Spencer's cuteness. She had hoped that Spencer would have said Mistress but the blonde just didn't' seem to be getting the hang of things. Smiling down at the woman she had grown to love so much she would lay down her life for her, Ashley granted her wife what she wanted. Releasing the blonde's nipple Ashley steadied herself with her arm as she rocked forwards a little faster than her previous pace. It worked instantaneously as her wife moaned and writhed beneath her. Ashley wiggled another finger into Spencer as she pushed even harder into the blonde, who know hissed at the new found pleasure. Ashley felt her stomach twist and clench at the sounds and the sight of Spencer. It was definitely Spencer's turn to get her off next. But for now Ashley put all her energy into pushing the blonde over the edge. Which didn't take long, her fingers began to feel the convulsing of Spencer's inner walls. Spencer's nails were digging themselves impossible deeper into the brunette's back. The brunette flicked playfully at the blonde's clit as Spencer's legs wrapped around her even tighter. Spencer felt the familiar rush come over her body, and she heard herself scream out Ashley's name. Taking pity on the tired blonde Ashley rolled to her side and watched Spencer. She was so beautiful especially in the afterglow of their activities. Spencer had her eyes closed, smiling happily to herself as she clung on to the receding feeling of her orgasm. Her smile spread when she felt a quick peck on her nose from Ashley.

"That was nice." Spencer moved her hand blinding until she found her wife's hand and held it. Sure was still horny as hell, but it felt so good to finally be with Ashley again. So fucking good.

"Nice??" Ashley Davies was not nice, she was amazing. Spencer would hear the disbelief in her wife's voice and couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sorry Ashley, that was fucking incredible." Giggling again she leaned in and shared a kiss with the dark haired girl.

"Wanna go again?" Spencer couldn't help but giggle at Ashley's eagerness.

"Honey do you remember why we flew back so early?" Spencer moved her hand up to lovingly stroke Ashley's face.

The musician looked confused for awhile, she tried to remember. When the realization had hit her she wished she had just dropped the subject. Instead she growled in frustration and buried her head deep in Spencer's neck.

She had promised Kyla that they would help her set up the house for the big New Year's party. They were supposed to be over there by 6. They were to help Kyla and Aiden, have dinner with them and be ready to party.

Giggling at the her wife's reaction, Spencer stroked Ashley soft hair gently. Kissing the top of the brunette's head softly Spencer sat up, "time to get dressed love." Moving to their dresser she grabbed a pair of cotton underwear.

Ashley managed to pull her face out of the blankets that smelled the Spencer long enough to smirk at Spencer, "wait. Not yet. Hang on." She shot out of bed towards their closet, ruffling through. Flinging quick glances over her shoulder to make sure Spencer had yet to get dressed. Finally getting the object she had been searching blindly for she ran back to Spencer. Leaning in and leaving a hot wet kiss on the blonde she sensually commanded Spencer to lie down. Giving a slightly harsh tug at the collar to remind Spencer that she was in control right now. Giggling Spencer obeyed playfully, squealing at the nimble fingers of the sex goddess on top of her playfully stroked her clit.

"I want you to wear this for tonight." Ashley's whispers sent Spencer's stomach into a series of twists making the blonde's hands clench at her sides. Slipping down the blonde's body Ashley clipped something to Spencer's clit. Ashley had tried it out for a day. Although if switched on high the mini vibrator could stimulate the clit in the best ways…or worst. _Trust me, I know._ Ashley thought back to how she had foolishly tried out the butterfly vibrator on max in her office. She had to keep it a secret from Spencer, but the whole board of directors knew. Smirking she turned it on low, keeping the small remote in her hands she smiled at the small moan that escaped Spencer's lips. Grabbing the pair of cotton underwear that Spencer was clutching, she slipped them up the blonde's long legs. Leaning in, and feeling especially frisky Ashley licked Spencer's neck and sucked gently on the pulse point. Sitting up and straddling the blonde she smiled sexily, and sultry reminded Spencer.

"And you better behave tonight. Or else…" Ashley lifted her hand holding the small remote and pushed a button.

Spencer gasped loudly and her arms shot up to clutch as Ashley's waist, nails digging in, as the vibrator was sent on overdrive on her clit.

"Fuck," she whispered harshly, giving Spencer a warning look, but it didn't last long before lust took over her body again. Turning off the vibrator Ashley hopped off Spencer's body innocently and began to look through her closet for a hot outfit. She'd wear sweats over to Kyla and Aiden's place to set up, and change into her dress later. Leaning in to get a tight fitted red dress that hugged her curves beautifully, she knew Spencer loved her in this dress. Looking back at her wife, the blonde was still standing by the bed looking curiously down her panties.

Giggling at the image Ashley chirped in cheekily, "yes Spence, it's still there."

Spencer blushed before she started giggling. "Shut up. But are you serious? You really want me to wear this all night?"

Swaying her hips as she walked suggestively towards the blonde, Ashley leaned in, "remember you said whatever I want, whenever I want. And this. Is. What. I. Want." Ending her sentence by pulling Spencer's hips harshly towards hers and crashing them together grinding into Spencer as she left a scorching and passionate kiss on Spencer's lips. Spencer was left breathless by the kiss but still she wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, but-"

Before she could get another word out her body jerked at the feel of the vibrator once again buzzing busily in her underwear. Her legs almost gave out and she clutched the nightstand for support.

"Behave." Ashley waved the remote threateningly and cockily as she watched Spencer squirm.

Even if Spencer had wanted to stop it, her hands were locked at her sides as she tried her best not to fall back on the bed and enjoy the sensation. Looking up as Ashley she saw the expectant look on her face. Spencer knew that look, she could try to say no, but knowing Ashley she could make this so much worse. Gritting her teeth to keep from moaning and screaming she let out a low hoarse, "fine," before relaxing as Ashley turned off the vibrator.

Spencer chewed on her bottom lip waiting for the waves of pleasure still lapping weakly at her to disappear.

_Wonderful, just wonderful. This party'll be just fan-fucking-tastical. Fuck…_


	22. Chapter 21

Spencer grumbled to herself scolding herself repeatedly for ever making this stupid deal. Turning around she started to rifle through her closet for clothes for the party.

"Spence honey, you're wearing this."

The blonde's eyes widened at the sight of what the brunette had picked out for her. There in the brunette's arms was a black skirt so short it only barely covered her, and a tight baby blue top that hugged her body. Spencer knew what the skirt meant, easy access for whenever Ashley wanted her. Again grinding her teeth at herself she roughly grabbed the clothes from Ashley, unsure whether or not she wanted to be that pissed off at the girl holding the remote to the vibrator attached to her clit. Still she grabbed it spun on her heels and left a smirking brunette behind.

"Oh and honey put that in the bag by the door, remember we're supposed to help them set up the place first. I don't want Aiden perving on you while you're on a ladder or something." Ashley called out sweetly to the blonde.

All she heard was the angry sound of clothes being stuffed into the big paper bag sitting by their doorway. Taking her sweat pants Ashley pulled them on, as they hung from her hips, clasping her bra on she grabbed a tank top pulling it on Ashley turned to find Spencer still glaring at her as she scrambled to slip on her pants. Grabbing her small clutch purse stuffing in her keys, her wallet, her phone, just the usual essentials Ashley smirked as she dropped the little light gray remote in there as well.

_Aiden and Kyla's Place_

Spencer and Ashley stood shuffling at the door, it I didn't take long for the other Davies sister to answer the doorbell.

"Ash! Spencer!" Kyla leaned in and hugged the two giving her sister a kiss on the cheek as she invited them in. Aiden came briskly jogging out of the kitchen.

"Hey you two." He took them into a big giant bear hug before letting go.

"So Ash, how was Christmas with the Carlins?" Kyla asked unable to contain her giggling still remembering the desperate call for help she got from her sister just a few weeks ago.

_The phone call._

Kyla groaned sleepily as she reached over carelessly searching for her phone on the nightstand. Finally grabbing the vibrating mass she put it to her ear grumbling her hello, her was fully awoken at the panicked voice on the other end.

"KY! KY! OH MY GOD YOU HAVE GO TO SAVE ME. KYLA!"

"Ash? Ashley what's wrong?" the other Davies sister feared her sister was being held hostage.

"Well." Kyla could tell Ashley was speaking through gritted teeth. "It would appear," Ashley sighed trying to calm herself down, "that I…amgoingtotheCarlinsforChristmas."

"Ash I can't hear you when-"

"The Carlins Ky. I'm going to the Carlins for Christmas."

Her sister sounded close to tears, "Oh my God Ash, how the hell did this happen? What did you lose a deal or something?"

"Yes Kyla. I did just that!" Ashley hissed.

"You-Ash you what?" Kyla still couldn't quite believe it. Ashley and Paula spending a Christmas under the same roof. She's only met the woman twice and that woman was not a fan of Ashley Davies.

"Okay, fine so-"

"Ash. It's two in the morning who the hell are you calling?"

Kyla heard Spencer's voice interject in the background.

"Um, no one Spence. Just-"

Kyla heard the phone being fought over for a little while before Spencer's voice came on.

"Hello? Who is this?" the blonde was curious, it was after all two in the morning.

"Hey Spence it's me."

"Oh hey Ky! What's up?"

"You tell me Spence, your wife calls me up at 2, telling me about going to the Carlins? For Christmas?"

Kyla heard Ashley's protests in the background as Spencer giggled at her wife.

After explaining the deal and now Ashley had to go to her place for the holiday Spencer couldn't help but giggle along as Kyla laughed at her sister why Ashley had even tried to keep a deal like that she would never know.

Hearing the older of the Davies complain like a child about how it wasn't funny.

--------------

Giggle at the memory Kyla was surprised to see that Ashley 1) was not traumatized, and 2) it would appear the Paula Carlin did not "rip me a new one" as Ashley had so delicately put it.

"Not bad at all Ky, Mrs. C and I worked out a few issues," Ashley smiled as she so naturally called Paula Mrs. C.

Aiden had holed himself up back in the kitchen continuing on with making dinner. Kyla sat down the Carlin/Davies in their living room and resumed setting the table while telling Spencer and Ashley when the party was getting started.

"Me and Aiden already locked all the bedroom doors, well you know, there's no need for random strangers coming to our parties and sexing up our beds!" The clattering of silverware was heard. As Kyla continued.

"So we have the decorations out in the living room, and the drinks are in the kitchen we just have to make sure that they're easily accessible for the guests."

Ashley had heard all of this before leaning into Spencer she leaned in slowly letting her nose trace Spencer's neck lightly nuzzling into it before she pulled her lips high enough to be at the blonde's ears.

"You know what Spence?"

The blonde shivered, keeping her voice as calm and as quiet as she could she asked what.

"Every time someone says the word, 'awesome,' I will push this little button here." To demonstrate her point Ashley pushed a little button on her remote turning on the little vibrator in Spencer's pants. The blonde jumped and grinded her teeth while glaring at Ashley. A few second later Ashley clicked the button again and it stopped.

"Ash, that's not fair judging how many times people here say awe- …that word."

Kyla continued in the other room, "but the ladder's out in the garage but it's no problem Aiden can get it." Pausing she turned her head directing her head in the direction of the kitchen, "AIDEN! GO GET THE LADDER LATER 'KAY?"

A yelled response came back, "WILL DO!"

Kyla continued on, "so we can hang up the decorations when he gets the ladder," another clattering of silverware.

"Oh and Ky, I got this awesome deal on these lights, they're still in the bag by the front door, could you get that later?" Aiden's voice came out from the kitchen again.

Ashley smiled, _oh Aiden, I know you will make this night so very interesting for my Spencer_. Raising the remote so Spencer knew exactly what was to come, Spencer gave Ashley a warning look. Taking up on the challenge the brunette happily pushed down on the button. Again grinding her teeth together Spencer's hands bundled up into a fist as she slammed her eyes shut willing herself control over her body, she could not however control the fact that her body had naturally arched and her head fell back on the couch. Finally she heard the clicking of the remote and relaxed again her breathing now a little more labored than before. Aiden continued with this sentence.

"I mean this guy wanted to charge a ridiculous price, but I talked to him a little bit. Using those amazing stockbroker skills of mine, and voila awesome awesome pricing!"

Spencer came so close to yelling at Aiden, but managed to stop herself. Ashley on the other hand was more than happy of Aiden's vocabulary choices. Leaning in to give Spencer a soft kiss she pulled back and pushed the button again. And again the blonde's body tensed as she struggled to control her body, she bit her lip and let out a quiet and strangled moan. Ashley let the go on longer this time, Aiden did after all say awesome twice. Being ever the devil she was Ashley allowed her hands to move up and graze Spencer's breast lightly. Causing the blonde even more unwanted pleasure. With Kyla and Aiden still having a conversation yelling between the dining room and the kitchen, Spencer's moans went unnoticed. Leaning in Ashley took her wife's lips into a passionate kiss. Letting her tongue sweep at the blonde's lips, Spencer was too lost in her world of heated passion to remember they where they were. Allowing the brunette access her fingers gripped tightly at Ashley's hair as their tongues intertwined. Laying her head back and enjoying the feel of Ashley's little remote operated toy. Ashley leaned down and sucked lightly on Spencer's pulse point, before clicking the remote. Leaving the blonde extremely frustrated and angry at her. Spencer fell limp on the couch the second the vibrator turned off. Groaning unhappily at the lost of everything Spencer pouted like an unhappy child which only made Ashley's grin wider.

"Just hope that Aiden somehow manages to tell a story during dinner about how awesomely awesome his awesome new awesome job is."

Spencer still unhappy with how far Ashley had led her on before stopping it all leaned in whispering huskily, "what if I said awesome?"

Ashley did the best she could to suppress the shiver playing along with Spencer, "you sure you want to do that?"

Kyla came back to the living room, "oh come on guys now on our new couch."

Aiden came jogging out of the kitchen to find Ashley almost on Spencer's lap.

"Aww they're not naked," he joked which earned him a well deserved slap from Kyla before he went back into the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready you two, come on we still have to get the place ready!"

Ashley stood up and offered a hand to Spencer, the blonde gladly accepted Ashley's hand. As the two walked into the dining room Spencer smiled again as Ashley offered Spencer her chair.

"Why how gentlemanly of you Mrs. Davies Carlin!" She smiled and took her seat.

"Why thank you Mrs. Carlin Davies."

Ashley leaned in and the two shared a chaste kiss before Ashley moved on to take her place next to Spencer. Kyla and Aiden who were already seated at this point looked on at the two. Kyla leaned in and slapped Aiden, "see Aiden! My sister is more of a gentleman than you are!" Looking over at Ashley and giving her a playful, "look what you did" look Aiden turned back to Kyla, "I'm sorry Ky, I'll be more of a gentleman next time we're out."

Nodding in approval Kyla began to offer the food around the table. Dinner went by with a few bumps when Kyla would have to ask a flustered looking Spencer, and a smirking Ashley if everything was okay; all while Aiden continued on with his "awesome" stories. Spencer might have hated Aiden after dinner but constantly reminding herself that he had no idea what he was doing as he continued on with his conversations. And as hard as she tried to be mad at Ashley she couldn't. Dinner went by quickly and the four moved on to decorating the living room for the party. Aiden and Ashley had started unloading the large boxes of drinks. Ashley had insisted Spencer not to do the heavy lifting, it was only after this and Aiden took the large box of soda out of Kyla's arms. The two unpacked drinks putting them in the ice buckets on the counter. Spencer had begged Ashley not to go work with Aiden. The blonde was sweating herself silly in the living room unsure of when Aiden might say, "awesome," as Ashley worked with him. However so far things had been okay, they were working in silence and she was helping Kyla put up the "awesome" lights. If she sounded bitter she was, Ashley had managed to get her all worked up and leave her hanging high and dry. Or I suppose high and wet would be the correct term. She stepped on the ladder began her job just in time to hear the dreaded noise of small talk coming from the kitchen.

_Please Aiden, please please please I am begging you do not-_

The blonde jumped as the vibrator was suddenly switched on and she struggled to regain her balance on the ladder while Kyla panicked around her at her feet.

"Oh my God Spencer! Spencer careful. Spence! Oh for God's sakes woman find your footing you'll get yourself killed!"

Finally gaining good footing Spencer yelled furiously in the direction of the kitchen, "ASHLEY DAVIES I AM ON THE FUCKING LADDER!!" The buzzing stopped immediately followed with Ashley rushing out of the kitchen a look of fear on her face, "Oh honey I am so sorry are you okay? I am so so so sorry!"

Ashley knew Spencer was pissed when she forgot to put the Carlin with the Davies. Or the Davies with the Carlin whichever way you would have it.

Kyla and Aiden looked absolutely baffled at the two.

"Umm, what-uh, what exactly is going on?" Kyla asked her brow furrowed.

"Nothing." The two women answered suspiciously quickly.

Spencer was still glaring at Ashley, in turn Ashley looked like a puppy that's owner had just found out it made a mess.

"No more." Spencer said in a warning tone.

"Until a party?" Ashley added hopefully. But cringed a little at the glare she received.

The heterosexual couple still looked at the two in complete confusion. They watched the brunette mumbles something about part of the deal. The blonde sighed in frustration.

"Fine, until the party." She grumbled angrily and Ashley's spirits seem to be uplifted. Aiden cocked an eyebrow upwards at the confusing exchange.

"Oh…kay. Well I'll be in the kitchen finishing up the drinks…" He spun around still extremely confused and soon the ripping of boxes and sounds of drinks hitting ice was heard again. Kyla backed away cautiously as if she had stumbled upon a sleeping lion and began to quietly hang up the decorations once again leaving the two alone.

"I'm sorry baby," Ashley looked up guiltily at Spencer, realizing she could have hurt the blonde.

Spencer couldn't help but have her heart melt, Ashley could pull the puppy eye's routine if she wanted to. But her wife was genuinely upset that she almost hurt Spencer. And Spencer couldn't take one more second of Ashley looking like such a shamed puppy.

"It's okay, just be careful with that mmkay? It's like you have a button to me." She smiled and kissed the brunette's cheek lightly. "You have to be careful when to push the button, literally."

Ashley's smile returned slowly as it spread across her face. Happy the blonde was no longer mad at her. Ashley felt the remote in her pocket and decided that it would no longer a device of torture to Spencer, but a pleasure. The two shared a small loving kiss before going their separate ways to continue on with the decorations.

After rejoining Kyla, Spencer got the most questionable look from her.

"Uh Spence, not that you have to tell me, but I have absolutely no idea what the hell happened over there."

Spencer smiled, and giggled a little at the thought of turning to Kyla and telling her, well Kyla your sister has a button to the vibrator on my clit and every time your husband says awesome she likes to push the button. But instead she chose to share much better news with Kyla. News she feared sharing with her family just yet, but she had to tell someone or she would have burst from excitement.

"Ky, Ashley and I are gonna have a baby."

Kyla looked up in shock.

"Wuh? I- well I'm sure that conversation had nothing to do with a baby, but Oh my God Spence I'm so happy for you two! This is so wonderful!" Kyla hugged Spencer tightly. Sure she was happy for the two women, she knew they were so in love and that their love had gone through so much that they could rub it in to all the faces of people who stood in their way. But all that went through Kyla's head was really just, _I'mma be an aunt!! I'mma be an aunt!! I'mma be an aunt!! I'mma be an aunt!! I'mma be an aunt!! I'mma be an aunt!! I'mma be an aunt!! I'mma be an aunt!!_

While in the kitchen Ashley had found herself in the same situation where she had to share it with someone. Spencer told her she couldn't tell the Carlin's just yet. Paula had just accepted them and they feared giving the older blonde a heart attack.

"Aiden, Spencer and I are gonna have a baby."

He almost dropped the drink in his hand as he spun his head so quick Ashley thought she heard something crack.

"Ashley! That's great!" He reached out and gave her a large bear hug before pulling back and giving her a knowing look.

"What…" Ashley looked around her immediately feeling as if she had done something wrong.

"Well come on Ash, I do have part B to this equation. Yes?" He gave her another look.

Ashley giggled at Aiden, of course leave it up to Aiden to joke about being the sperm donor.

"Oh just shut up and be happy for me will you." She scolded him and slapped his arm lightly.

Smiling happily at her he wrapped her in yet another large hug pulling her up towards him lifting her feet off the air.

"Oh Aiden! Feet. Not. Ground. No more. Ah. Ah. Feet. Airborne."

Smiling at her inability to form coherent words Aiden put down his best friend and they resumed putting away the drinks while jokingly pitching baby names.

"How about Thor!"

"Ew, no I don't want a hairy Viking son." Ashley giggled at the name.

"Fine then just name in Aiden!"

"Oh God no. No Aiden, in your dreams we'll name our first borne after you."

"Fine then you can't have the name Thor!" He shot back.

In the living room Spencer and Kyla were doing the exact same thing. Spencer looked at the lights glow surrounding the room, "how about Natalie? Is it pretty?"

Kyla smiled from her box of decorations on the floor, "I don't know, I always liked Bridget."

"Ooh or Alyssa." Spencer smiled at the name. Just then Ashley came out of the kitchen holding two beers. She handed on to Spencer and the two shared another quick kiss.

"Hey Spence, so we're naming our son Thor." She giggled as Aiden defended the name.

"Hey I said you couldn't have Thor!"

Kyla looked at Aiden in shock, "Oh, uh-uh, no no. We are not naming any of our children Thor, Aiden."

"Aww come on Ky," Aiden offered Kyla a beer.

The four sat around the living room staring up at the dimmed room with the lights dancing across the ceiling. Kyla checked her watch, "'kay guys DJ will be here to set up in half an hour. Aiden move the furniture to the sides. I'm gonna go get changed."

Aiden looked held back Kyla, "whoa hey, if I'm moving furniture so is my wife!"

Kyla smiled, "Oh but honey! Boys do heavy lifting. I need to go get myself prettied up!" She smiled back at him. The two shared a kiss and she pattered her way up the stairs.

"Spence why don't you go change first." Ashley kissed Spencer's cheek. "I'll help out Aiden and join you two later."

_Half an hour later_

The DJ had arrived in time moving in his large speakers. Kyla had on a purple dress that hugged her body and flared our near the end. Ashley slipped into her well fitted red dress that she knew Spencer loved her in it. It hugged all the right curves of her body. Spencer emerged from the room, she kept tugging on the bottom of the skirt as if it were to miraculously grow longer from her pulling. Her shirt hugged her body, she threw on her white sweater to keep warmer. They had turned up the AC knowing that once the party started everyone wouldn't mind the extra chilly room.

"Geez Spence, slut much?" Kyla joked from behind the blonde.

"Shut up Ky, your sister chose it for me."

Kyla gave Ashley a, "come on, your poor wife," look. Ashley smiled, but was quick to grab a light blanket to throw over Spencer's shoulders as the blonde shivered in the cold room. It wasn't long before people started to mill in.

_40 Minutes Later_

About 40 minutes ago the house looked sad with the club lights, the music booming, drinks out on the ice and only a few people there. Now it was packed there were people everywhere. People chatting in the kitchen sipping at their drinks. People sitting on the couches on the side. People dancing energetically in the living room. Spencer had grabbed on to Ashley's body for her dear life. The outfit Ashley had chosen for Spencer seemed to have drawn people to her. Spencer was a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl, and was not use to all this attention. Attention that made her extremely uncomfortable. Earlier a random man had walked up to her as she stood on the sides waiting for Ashley to bring her a drink and started grinding with the blonde. Spencer had never felt more uncomfortable in her life, but was quick to let the man know she was married and very much not interested. Thankfully he had taken it rather well before Ashley came out to see this. Ashley had since then ushered them towards the dance floor. Her leg fit itself in between the blonde's legs, her hand resting on Spencer's hips. The two moves to the fast beat of the song, Ashley pushed Spencer's hips to start grinding up and down her leg as they worked up a rhythm in sync to the music. Spencer felt the deep stirring in her stomach, and she could feel herself getting wetter. She moved her hips a little faster on Ashley's thighs throwing them out of sync a little bit. Not wanting to surprise the blonde Ashley leaned in closely and whispered huskily in the blonde's ear. One word, but it warned the blonde of what was to come.

"Awesome."

Spencer happy she had gotten a warning just shook her head while giggling. She grabbed Ashley's back tightly preparing herself. The buzzing started up but she was ready this time, only a little buck of the hip hinted to anyone what was going on between them. Spencer felt as if her legs could give out any moment and she was more than happy to let Ashley's guiding arms keep up her grinding movements which had since then become more desperate. Her hips moved at a fast pace sliding against Ashley's thighs as Spencer tried to seek release. Her lips were so close to Ashley that the brunette could hear all the noises her wife was making. And it turned her on more than anything. She could tell by Spencer's frustrated moans and desperate grinding motions that it wasn't doing it for her. Grabbing the blonde's arms she all but dragged Spencer in the direction of the bathrooms. Seeing that Spencer somehow managed to waddle/stumble/walk as the vibrator continued its torturous ways on her sensitive clit. Getting to the bathroom Spencer let herself get dragged in and within moments Ashley had her back against the door and a hungry mouth was upon hers. The kisses were messy, desperate, sensual. Just as Ashley had planned the skirt did give her easy access to her lover. Pulling down the underwear and discarding of them Ashley's fingers replaced the vibrator with her fingers. And God were her fingers better. Spencer flung her head back but they both barely heard the sound her head made when it hit the door above the music and their heavy panting. Ashley slid her hands to Spencer's thighs pulling them up making the blonde wrap her legs around the brunette's waist. Holding up the blonde between her body and the door she slid two fingers deep into the hot wet core of Spencer, Ashley let out a low moan of her own. Spencer had already begun to pleasure herself as her hips tried to move to get the fingers moving. Getting the message Ashley began to move her fingers in and out of Spencer. Her thumb pushing at the blonde's clit randomly, it wasn't long before she added a third finger into the blonde. Ashley could barely hear anything that was coming out of Spencer's mouth but the way she looked was enough to make her come. Placing her hips behind her hand she began to use the hips as the driving force toward Spencer. She slammed harshly into the blonde watching her face contort in ecstasy and agony. Unsatisfied still Ashley pulled Spencer from the door and laid her down as quickly and gently as possible. Lying on top of her with three fingers still buried in the blonde Ashley used her now better positioning, putting every muscle in her body to use. Her shoulders, her arms, her hips, her legs, her abs, everything she had she put into pushing into the blonde harder. Feeling daring Ashley slowly moved her fourth finger at the entrance. Spencer's eyes focused suddenly staring up at Ashley, her hands shot up from their place where they had previously been grasping at the bathroom floor. She held onto Ashley's shoulders with a questioning look. Leaning down Ashley whispered gently, "just relax," as she began to move the fourth finger in. Spencer's grimaced in pain, her nails leaving red angry marks on Ashley's exposed skin. Ashley could feel the blonde stretching around her fingers. Leaning down she gave Spencer a gently kiss and began to rock slowly letting Spencer relax to the new feeling. When the dark stormy blue returned to her lover's eyes Ashley went back to rocking just as ferociously and just as passionately as before. Spencer could feel it coming.

"Fuck Ash, I'mma-"

Not that Ashley could hear her but from the way Spencer's muscles were beginning to squeeze and hold tighter to Ashley's fingers. The brunette knew her blonde was close. With that she wrapped her free arm under Spencer's lower back, sitting up so she was on her knees she let Spencer sit on top of her, her fingers till buried deep in her wife. Spencer desperate to keep the same pace began to rise and drop on Ashley's hand. The brunette watched aroused as the blonde rode her hand desperate to bring herself to a climax, taking pity on her Ashley pushed back just as hard as she fell. Putting a new angle to their situation, Ashley began to scrape the sides of the blonde's walls finding her g-spot easily. With one shudder, two shudder, and a wonderfully loud, "FUCK ASSSHLEEYYY!!!" the blonde came. Part of the brunette wished someone outside had heard. Laying back she allowed the tired blonde to collapse on top of her. Both still breathing heavily Ashley could feel her wetness. Spencer had been so fucking hot. For a couple minutes the two listened to the heavy beat of the music, to their panting, and finally Ashley spoke up.

"Okay Spencer that was really fucking hot and I have to get off. Now."

Spencer smiled, her body still exhausted from the ordeal she flipped herself over so she was lying back on the tiled floor. She pulled Ashley towards her.

"Take off your underwear," her heavy breathing had began to slow but she was still tired.

Ashley was quick to obey, with that Spencer motioned Ashley towards her. Soon the brunette found herself sitting on the blonde's face. Her wife's hands bunching up her dress as those same miracle working hands pulled her hips downwards towards the hot breath she could feel on herself.

The first lick already had her shuddering in pleasure.

"Oh fuck Spence."

Spencer's teeth nipped at her but soon soothed it with her tongue, so it continued for a while. A nip here, a lick there, a blow here.

"Stop teasingggg." The brunette complained humping the blonde's face.

Smiling to herself Spencer sucked happily on her clit, flicking it occasionally causing Ashley's hips to buck and breath to hitch. It wouldn't take long, Ashley had gotten so worked up watching Spencer come she knew her own orgasm was close. Entering the brunette with her tongue Spencer's fingers kept her clit busy. With a jut of the hip, a flood of juices, and a low, "mm Spence." Ashley came.

With a little more fooling around the two were ready to leave the bathroom in which they weren't too sure how long they had been in. Getting dressed and making sure they looked as presentable as one can after being fucked in a bathroom they shared another passionate kiss, the sexual tension now gone and ready to build up once more. They opened the door to find Kyla standing there.

"Oh come on you two! There's a reason why I locked the bedrooms!"


	23. Chapter 22

After much giggling and offering to help Aiden and Kyla clean up after the party, the younger Davies are calmed enough. The three proceeded to go back to the party, all agreeing to keep quiet about the encounter. Much to Spencer's relief and Ashley's dismay. And the three agreed that if Aiden knew what was being withheld he too would be disappointed. By now it was 5 minutes to midnight, the house was packed with extremely drunk people. Some paired up with their dates, some had found someone during the course of the party. Spencer and Ashley were sweaty with the night of dancing both giggling drunkenly at each other as they fell in a mess on the couch. Followed closely by an equally drunk Aiden and Kyla.

"I lub you Sbenzerrr." Ashley slurred. A drunken kiss was shared and Spencer replied happily.

"I lub you too Ashjjlee."

Aiden smiled down at Kyla, "you are awezome."

Spencer and Ashley turned to each other joyfully, "HEY HE SAID AWESOME! AWESAAHHM!" They high fived and joyfully cheered on Aiden temporarily having forgotten the remote. Ashley for one in her drunken state couldn't quite remember what had happened to the remote. She hadn't told Spencer knowing her wife would most definitely get incredibly mad at her for losing it. She sat down on the coach and it…well it ran away from her.

The DJ stopped the music momentarily, "hey folks. A minute to midnight."

People cheered and the four hosts couldn't help but join in on the whooping. The cheering went on for awhile until the countdown started up.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

Ashley, Spencer, Kyla, and Aiden drunkenly blubbered along.

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!" the screaming got more frantic.

"TWOO!"

"WAAHHHNNN!"

Ashley leaned in to give Spencer what was intended to be a New Years kiss. But it wasn't long before it turned into a full on make out session. Spencer couldn't help but moan as Ashley's tongue traced across her lips. Ashley was practically sitting on Spencer's laps, straddling the blonde her hands moving up to cup the blonde's cheeks. Spencer's hands grabbed at Ashley's lower back, urging Ashley closer. The blonde's hands tangled in the brunette's hair, they were soon pried apart.

"Kyla!"

Ashley whined as her sister pushed her off of her wife.

"I'm sorry Ash," Kyla strained to keep Spencer from mounting a fallen Ashley. "Not at my house you two."

Spencer looked up extremely confused in a drunken daze.

"Ky…was…was I chewing gum earlier?"

"Hey! That's mine!"

Ashley threw herself over Spencer and proceeded to begin to make out again. Kyla drunkenly and forcefully pried them apart again.

But it was too late, Ashley was cockily chewing her gum again.

"Aww Kyla now look what you've done I was fighting for that!" Spencer pouted as Ashley blew a bubble smiling cheekily.

"I'm gonnah have a loads of sex with Sbenzer later Ky."

"No you're not! You can't! You can't drive like this. And no sexors here for you!" Kyla chimed.

"We'll take a taxi!" Ashley looked in wonderment as if she had an epiphany. No one else in the world had ever thought to take a taxi whilst drunk, she was a genius. A drunken genius.

"Wow you reeeeaaaalyy wanna have sex." Kyla giggled at the two.

"Well, look at her! Ky. Seriously, like seriously just look." Ashley took a hold of Kyla's face and turned it to face a drunken Spencer currently extremely amused by a piece of thread from her shirt.

"LOOOOKKK KY. JUST LOOK. Now she. Is. One. Hot. Mama."

"I'm your hot mama!" Spencer bubbled.

"Ash. We both know if I call your wife hot. You'd hit me, Really really hard."

Spencer giggled, and for some funny reason she couldn't stop she giggled so hard she snorted which only made her giggle more. Which then ensued with more snorting, thus more giggling. It wasn't long before Ashley and Kyla both were drawn into her fits of giggling. The three giggled on like ridiculous school girls. When Kyla stop abruptly when she felt something jostle under her butt. She frowned a little and reached around for whatever was causing her so much discomfort.

"What? What is this?" Kyla held up a small gray remote up as if holding it up to a light. Her eyes squinted in investigation of the strange object in her hands.

"Uh oh." Ashley looked up from her giggling realizing just what Kyla was holding.

"Ky, that. Uh, that's mine." Her drunken haze cleared up a little knowing how much danger she was in now that her sister held the remote to her wife's toy.

Kyla curiously pushed a button and Spencer's body slammed back harshly into the couch, she silently thanked whoever made the couch so very soft. Her body rigid from the waves of sudden pleasure washing over her. Kyla still staring curiously up at the remote didn't even noticed as she pushed the dial up and done the remote. Unaware that she was controlling the speed of the vibrations going through Spencer's body. Finally she pushed the button turning it off, giving the flustered blonde time to control herself and recompose herself. The now slightly more sober blonde glared at Ashley. A glare no one married ever wanted to receive from their spouse.

"You lost?...the remote?" Spencer inquired dangerously. Her eyes beady with suspicion.

"Misplaced would be more the word…" the brunette was uncertain if Spence was still drunk enough to accept this.

Kyla still lost in the moment of what she found herself sitting on pushed the button yet again; having not noticed what the two were fighting about. Spencer bit down on her lip keeping herself from moaning loudly, her hands grabbed desperately at anything only finding the flat service of the couch she settled on Ashley's thighs. Finally looking up at the events unfolding before her Kyla pushed another button and noticed how the blonde relaxed. Frowning a little the younger Davies sister now aimed the remote at Spencer pushing the first button which caused the blonde to tense up. And the second button which helped her relax. Repeating this task a few more times Spencer finally turned and angrily grabbed the device from Kyla's hands.

"Oh for the love of God Ky!" She barked angrily taking the remote from the confused Kyla.

Staring at her empty hands Kyla shrugged off whatever just happened allowing herself to be stripped of the remote. Spencer was not sober enough to probably drive, but still being safe knowing as aware as she was she probably still had enough alcohol going through her system to kill a small animal. She couldn't however stop herself from feeling the shots of electricity still running through her body from the vibrator. She looked down as Ashley pouted looking down at a stain she had somehow managed to get on her dress. And that was it, Spencer was left staring at her wife's legs. Her body. Her amazingly beautiful face.

"Ashley we're leaving. Now." She leaned down and grabbed the brunette's hand. And heaved Ashley out of her place on the couch.

"Spence. It's only a little past midnight." She pouted then she noticed the beautiful dark blue in her lover's eyes.

"But, hey if you got to go, you got to go! Ky we're going!" Ashley all but sang to her sister.

"What already? Ashley Davies? First to leave a party?" She mocked.

"Leaving early with the hottest girl here."

Kyla smiled as Spencer walked up behind Ashley.

"That was sweet babe." Spencer kissed Ashley's cheek.

"Oh no I was talking about me, the hottest girl here leaving with her wife." She grabbed Spencer's hand cheekily. Which only earned her a swift slap but a giggling wife indeed.

Kyla shook her head, "don't leave yet Aiden'll wanna say bye."

The four traded their goodbyes. And Ashley and Spencer were on a cab in no time.

"Now wasn't that just an awesome party?" Ashley smiled raising an eyebrow at Spencer as she lifted the remote again.

"Ashley don't you dare I swear I wi-" Spencer's sentenced was cut short and she couldn't help her head from slamming back into her seat, her mouth falling apart. If she got back to their place alive, she swears her clit will probably fall off. Then she felt Ashley's lips on hers and everything went to hell from then on. It wasn't bad enough that the vibrator was buzzing mercilessly on her clit, but she melted at Ashley's kisses. She had given up trying to fight against it years ago. Surprising the brunette she kissed back with just as much force. Pushing Ashley back to her side of the taxi she crumbled on top of her wife. Their lips moved ferociously as the two forgot they were in a taxi, the two forgot that anyone else in the world existed. They lost themselves again and again in a world where they were the only two people ever. Spencer couldn't help herself as she grinded against Ashley thighs in attempt to relieve the pressure building up in her. She wished that Ashley would turn off the damned vibrator but at the same time it was so good she didn't want the feeling to go away. Ashley's tongue shot out and traced Spencer's delicate lip asking for entrance. A request the Spencer granted with no resistance. Their tongues met and intertwined with one another. The brunette couldn't help but begin a battle of dominance. And Spencer was more than happy to contribute to the fight. Soft moans were released and the sounds of wet kissing in the silent cab. The driver awkwardly continued to drive doing his best to ignore the two women in the back. Keeping his head on straight as he drove to his destination.

Spencer could feel Ashley's fingers trailing from her back down her sides, gripping firmly at her waist. They continued downwards and started to slide across the smooth skin of Spencer's thighs. The two broke apart from lack of breath. Spencer threw her head back and her breath hitched as the feel of her wife's fingers. Ashley's took this opportunity to bury her face in Spencer's neck, her lips now attached to a different body part of her wife. Her tongue slipped out tracing delicate lines across the neck making the blonde shiver with desire. Spencer was grinding harder than ever. The vibrator just wasn't doing it, and by now she was in desperate need of release. Her grinding on helped a little but she need Ashley inside her. All this physical contact with Ashley seemed to help her cope with the toy buzzing away. Her fingers dug roughly into the brunette's scalp. By now there was a bruise on Spencer's neck that marked her as Ashley's. The blonde's hands had travelled down the brunette's strong arms. They played at her hands as she brought their lips together once again.

"Ash. I-I need you inside me."

The driver cleared his throat trying to make his presence known, he really wished they wouldn't. He had nothing against homosexuality, but he just felt uncomfortable having to sit here. Thankfully they seemed too drawn back to reality. The blonde blushed profusely apologizing as she dismounted the brunette one.

Ashley groaned unhappily, "Spence it's not fair, I go to the Carlins for Christmas, and we keep getting interrupted on my end of the deal!" She pouted but was understanding enough to stop the vibrator.

Spencer could understand the frustration, it's true. Ashley went through hell for most of her stay at the Carlins. Sure she knew her beautiful brunette enjoyed giving her mother a hard time, but at the end look at all the good that came from it. And it was true, Ashley had yet to get her deal completely. They had been quite busy since their return.

"I know baby. But it's not the end of the holiday yet, and we're going home aren't we?" There was one thing people had to understand drunk upset Ashley was like a child. You had to appease her as a mother would. Spencer reached her hand up and gripped lightly at the back of Ashley's neck massaging the skin she found there, ducking her head lower to make eye contact with her upset wife. Ashley looked into the sea of blue she loved so much.

Ashley looked down once more, "yes," she grinded out like a disgruntled kid.

"And when we get home you'll get your end of the deal okay?" Spencer used her voice to soothe Ashley's nerves as her hands stroked the brunette's leg lovingly.

And just like that Ashley was beaming like a child that had been presented with cotton candy by her parents. Time had seemed to fly when they were lost in their world of each other, but that only meant they were closer to the house than they thought.

Spencer sent a prayer up thanking God, if she had to spend any longer in these drenched well she had no idea what she would do. But they were uncomfortable, messy, and pissing the hell out of her.

"It's the house on the left here sir."

The driver pulled up and Spencer was sure to give him a large tip that meant, "sorry you had to be here when my wife and I dry humped each other in your backseat."

With new vigor now Ashley was dragging Spencer's hand behind here towards the front door. They both needed it. They both longed for it. And for fucking sakes they both had waited long enough. They almost forgot to shut the door behind them as they tumbled into the dark empty house. Purses were thrown aside and clothes was shed. Somehow a nimble pair of fingers managed to remember to the lock the door as a baby blue top went flying through the air landing on the couch. The zip of a dress, more shuffling, more wet kissing, more moans, sound of clothes hitting the floor in heaps. Heels being kicked off. Feet pattering towards the stairs, stumbling as the two kept their lips interlocked. No matter how long they were together neither could get enough of the other. Lips, Body, Soul, Love, there was never enough, an endless void to be filled. Spencer's hands reached behind Ashley and unhooked her bra throwing it back down the stairs they were not ascending. Ashley took hold of Spencer's underwear and pushed them down past the knees, where Spencer's feet responded by kicking off the offended piece of clothing. They made it to the landing of the stairs when Ashley pushed Spencer roughly into a corner. Her bottom half completely exposed leaving her in just her bra. Which joined the rest of her clothing scattered across their house within seconds. Ashley cupped the blonde's breasts in her hands weighing them. She leaned in leaving wet kisses across them. Her lips made contact with a nipple, the blonde gasped into the silent house. Her hands wrapped around the brunette's head pushing for more contact. But she found none, as Ashley had sunken to her knees to where Spencer's real need was. Running her finger through the folds Ashley admired how her wife shivered with desire before her.

"So wet." She whispered into the quiet.

"Wet. Wet for you." Spencer's hips grinding against the air a few times.

Sometimes Ashley wondered if anyone knew things Spencer said in the throes of passion. She loved it. Leaning forwards she allowed her nose to catch Spencer's scent her mouth was already watering.

"What do you want." It was a demand, ordering Spencer to tell her. It wasn't a question.

"No time for this. Need release. NOW." Spencer demanded right back before urging Ashley's head forwards into her head. And the brunette happily obeyed. Her mouth buried into the sweetness that was Spencer. Her tongue explored every bit it could. Her lips kissing, trailing. She let her tongue slip on and lap as Spencer collecting her juices. Spencer had become stimulated enough from the ride over, it wouldn't be long now and she could feel it building. She moaned as she head hit the wall her back arching. Ashley was holding most of her weight as both her legs were barely touching the ground. Her body being pushed between Ashley's lips and the wall. Her hands reached down to tug as the brunette hair. Her hips began to move on their own accord, grinding down into Ashley's face. She let her cries out into the house, "Ashley! So close! Please! Inside…" The brunette got the message, putting the blonde's legs over her shoulder. Spencer now supported by her shoulders she let her hands travel to Spencer's waist. Pulling the blonde down as hard as possible she darted her tongue out and let it go as deep is it could go. A loud scream of pleasure was heard as Spencer felt her orgasm on the edge. Ashley sucked ferociously at her clit and sent Spencer over the edge. Her juiced flooded out as the blonde's hip bucked, Spencer's grip on her hair became painful, and she felt Spencer's body slide down the wall from the exhaustion of trying to hold herself up for so long. They rested by plant as Spencer's breath slowed down, Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand as she continued their journey up the stairs. Spencer watched Ashley's body move, her muscles moving with her pushing the brunette up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Spencer pushed Ashley down to the floor and kissed her fiercely.

"My turn." She whispered in a sensual low husky voice, even the voice alone could have made Ashley come. Ashley had had her fun now it was Spencer's turn. The blonde leaned down and traced the shell of her wife's ear. Earning a shiver from the brunette, lowering her mouth she attached her lips to Ashley's sensitive neck. Taking her time to mark the brunette's skin her finger made a quick trail from Ashley's chest to her pussy. Spencer stroked Ashley, the brunette arched into the blonde's body. Her hands gripping uselessly at the short hairs of the carpet under her. Her high pitched moan filled the house resonating off every surface of the stairwell.

"Fuck Ashley baby you feel so good." It had been so long that the two had been this intimate. And they knew no one was there to interrupt them, they knew no one was going to hear their screams of passion, or at least if they did neither would care. Spencer pushed her knee up grinding desperately in Ashley core. Drawing a low moan from the brunette. Spencer stroked Ashley her body moving against the brunettes.

"Spence. Please." Ashley's whispered beg sent chills through Spencer's body. She happily obliged as she entered Ashley first with one finger then two. She began pumping into Ashley. Working up from a slow pace. Driving into the brunette as she lay out before her on the floor. Ashley lifted her legs higher allowing Spencer better access. They were more so breathing on each other now, they shared a short kiss, Ashley could not remember the last time she needed Spencer this much. She had been so bent on taking her revenge on Spencer for cheating her way to winning the deal she had forgotten how incredible it was when Spencer touched her. Forgotten how where Spencer's fingers grazed her skin lit on fire. Forgotten how every nerve and every fiber of her body would react to Spencer's voice alone. She left red angry marks as she dragged her nails down Spencer's back as the blonde added a third finger into her. Ashley went to grab as Spencer's head hugging it to her shoulder, the blonde's lips found the sensitive neck of her wife. With her right arm hugging Spencer's head to her shoulder Ashley's left hand moved down and urged the blonde to move faster. With her hips pushing back down at Spencer's hands Ashley's desperate moans filled the house. Spencer felt Ashley spasm against her fingers, she let the brunette ride out her orgasm as she continued moving within her. The house was silent for a few minutes as Ashley fought to catch her breath. The brunette swallowed her chest still heaving, and Spencer was mesmerized her eyes glazed over as she stared at the brunette's chest. Which earned her a giggle from the brunette still sandwiched between her and the floor.

"Bed. Now." Spencer got up offering her wife a hand to get up. Ashley smirked taking her friend's offered hand. With that they were off all but sprinting towards the bedroom. Spencer behind Ashley closed the door out of habit, Kyla had had a rather traumatic visit a few years ago and no matter how alone they were they had made a habit of shutting the door. Roughly taking Ashley's hips in her hands Spencer spun the brunette around backing her up towards the bed looking at Ashley like a lion would a prey. Pushing harshly again Ashley landed on the soft mattress with a slight oomph and Spencer climbed on top of her. Straddling the brunette, Spencer let out a shocked shriek as Ashley flipped them over trapping Spencer's hands under hers.

"We're playing by my rules Spence."

Ashley started moving her hips, building up from a slow pace. Spencer's eyes darkened and Ashley felt the blonde's hands straining against hers. Her grip tightened as she shut her eyes tightly rocking her hips into Spencer's rubbing themselves against each other. Spencer rocked her hips up as harshly as she could trying to get more contact. Ashley however had other plans lifting her hips she hovered above Spencer. The blonde strained against Ashley's hands, her every muscle straining to get the release she longed for so much. Ashley leaned down capturing the blonde's ear in her mouth. Spencer lifted her hips again desperately trying to get contact. She whimpered and whispered lightly, so vulnerably, "please."

"What do you want me to do?" Ashley whispered in her wife's ear.

"I want you to fuck me."

Hearing that alone made Ashley's stomach twist into a knot. Her spine went rigid for a second as her body reacted to the words. Ashley had to close her eyes and concentrate on controlling her body, but fuck she almost just suffocated Spencer by sitting on her face. Leaning down towards the blonde's ears she whispered back just as huskily.

"Well I want to fuck you so hard..." another nibble to the blonde's ear, "you're not going to walk for the next week." Her voice was low, husky, and just as sensual, Spencer could swear she felt herself dripping on their mattress. Moving her lips down Ashley licked Spencer's neck slowly.

Spencer grabbed a fistful of Ashley's dark curls harshly pulling the head towards her positioning her mouth at Ashley's ears. "Do it." She whispered.

The blonde smirked as her wife's eyes got impossibly darker. They both knew how much Ashley loved it when Spencer was this direct. Pulling her wife in again she said slowly, "Fuck. Me."

Ashley crashed her lips down on Spencer so hard they both felt the pain causing the two women to whimper before they were both lost in the kiss. Their lips were bruised by the force of the kissing. Spencer could hear a box rattling and Ashley shuffled on top her awkwardly. She smiled into their passionate kiss she knew exactly what box Ashley was blindly searching through. The brunette having finally felt what she was looking for smiled herself into the kiss. Ashley sat up making Spencer whimper from the lost of their contact. Spencer however wasn't complaining she lay back waiting surprisingly patiently for Ashley to put on the harness for the strap on. The blonde reached up and began tweaking her own nipple, trying to keep herself in the mood. Noticing this Ashley frowned, hell she could multi-task. Straddling Spencer's stomach her muscles strained to keep her in a crouched kneeling position. She took the nipple Spencer had neglected and began gently sucking on it as she hands continued their busy work on the harness. Spencer gasped at the unexpected contact. Noticing how easy it would be to tip Ashley over the blonde grabbed at the bed sheets, her back arching pushing her chest closer towards the brunette's mouth. Spencer's eyes closed as she basked in the feeling of Ashley's skilled tongue rolling across her nipple. Ashley lifted her head and switched nipples again taking the delicate bud in her mouth. Her tongue swirled it slowly in her mouth. Flicking it occasionally making Spencer's body jerk up towards her. She did this several times switching several times until Spencer was worked up beyond her ability to control herself.

"For fuck sake's how long does it take you to put it on!" Her voice snapped angry that she had to wait.

"Oh impatient are we now?" Ashley teased breathing on the nipple she recently released causing Spencer to shiver.

"I just want you inside me." Spencer rushed, slightly embarrassed by her own outburst.

With a quick twitch of the hip Ashley buried the 8 inch dildo into Spencer's cunt. Spencer gasped her whole body rigid, her back arched, her arms shooting up and her nails clinging painfully to the back of Ashley's back. Her mouth open in a silent scream and her eyes wide with pleasure and pain. It was so good, it hurt so good.

"Honey it's been on for awhile, how long do you really think it takes Ashley Davies to strap it on?"

Whether the question was rhetorical or not Spencer had no answer. She could only cling on the Ashley like a life raft, her body still in shock from the thrills of pleasure coursing through her veins. Ashley's hands were now spread out over the blonde's body helping the brunette keep her balance, she leaned down, "now what was it you wanted me to do?"

The blonde was still silent except for her short burst of labored breaths.

The dildo still buried deep inside the blonde had yet to move.

"I'm waiting Spence." Ashley said playfully, God she loved seeing Spencer during these moments. The most intimate moments, the times that she only shared with Ashley. There was something so sacred about seeing Spencer most vulnerable.

Ashley moved her hips just a little letting her fake cock jostle inside the blonde finally waking Spencer. A low moan came from the blue eyed woman.

"I want you to fuck me." She looked Ashley straight in the eye as she said this letting the words burn the brunette to her core.

Again without warning Ashley's hips picked up movement and speed. A decent pace enough to get Spencer started and not to finish up to quickly. Spencer finally felt the whole of the dildo sliding into her, pulling almost out of her, and back in. With every shove back in she hugged her wife tighter to her. And with ever thrust she gave Ashley grunted from her effort from keeping herself from pounding into Spencer like a jackhammer. That wasn't for until later.

"I want it harder." Spencer breathed out between her moans.

Ashley smirked, something not many people knew, yes Spencer liked it soft, they loved making love, but little Ms. Spencer Carlin loved it rough too.

Trying to decide whether or not she wanted to build up to just how rough she knew her wife wanted it, or just do it. Let's go Nike on this shit, Spencer loves surprises.

Ashley's hips rammed harshly into Spencer, the fake penis drove in deeper harder, and Spencer moaned longingly. She pulled out slowly and again slammed back into Spencer, hard.

"Faster damn it Ashley. Fuck me." Spencer gave Ashley a glare. Ashley had to stop playing with her.

"I am fucking you Spencer." Ashley smirked at the desperate blonde squirming beneath her.

"Fuck me. Make me cum." Spencer said again gripping Ashley's hair.

That did it. Ashley buried her face into the crook between Spencer's shoulder and her head. She started to drive fast. Drive hard. Fuck Spencer the best she could. Spencer kept her hand attached to Ashley's head pulling the hair almost painfully. Her other hand gripped uselessly at Ashley's bare back. Her high pitched moans filled the house.

"Fuck. Ashley!" Spencer could feel it begin to build.

"Later Spence, later." Ashley replied calmly as she continued to mercilessly thrust the dildo in and out of Spencer's tight pussy. Pushing herself up Ashley sat up in a kneeling position holding Spencer's hips with her two hands. Spencer let her lower half get lifted higher, her torso lay uselessly on the bed her hands now gripping as the bed. Ashley's grip around her hip tightened as she brought Spencer's hip down to every thrust. Pushing deeper than before. Spencer cried out in ecstasy. Ashley continued to pound away thrusting deeply quickly and harshly into the blonde, her hand keeping the blonde in place, Spencer's legs wrapped around Ashley's torso. The brunette fell forwards grabbing the blonde's shoulders, she used the rest of her body to drive the dildo as deep as it would go. Her hands pulling her wife's torso down towards her thrusts. The slapping of their skin was heard amongst the many moans, groans, profanities.

Ashley clenched her eyes shut, fuck it felt so good, the strap on pushed back towards her putting impossible pressure on her clit. Spencer's nails dug deep into the skin of Ashley's back, and the brunette knew the blonde was closer than ever. Her stokes were getting harder as the blonde's muscles clenched on tightly to the fake member. Spencer's hands found their way to the Ashley but as she pushed the brunette into her every stroke. Ashley could feel herself getting close, Spencer gasped and let out a strangled scream.

"I'm..fuck. Ashley I-I'm…AAASSHLLEEEYY!"

Spencer's body arched, her legs behind Ashley wrapped tightly, her hand gripped harshly leaving marks. Her whole body rigid Spence came with Ashley holding her tightly. Spencer's body relaxed and she fell back exhausted, Ashley still on top of her. Ashley could feel just how close she was. Just a little…more. Pushing into Spencer a few more rapid times Spencer moaned a little underneath her. The blonde reached up and tweaked the brunette's nipple harshly.

"Oh. Fuck." Ashley's eyes closed tightly her teeth clenched and as she came on top of her wife.

Spencer loved the comfortable weight of Ashley on top of her. Ashley was still inside of her as they both controlled their breathing.

Ashley moved her head up so she could look into Spencer's eyes smiling at the beautiful afterglow that Spencer always shined in after she had her orgasms. Pulling the blonde closer to her to stay inside Ashley flipped so that she was on her back and Spencer was sitting on top. Two words came from the brunette's mouth low, dangerous. Words that sent a dark chill up Spencer spine.

"Ride me."

_TBC_


	24. Chapter 23

Spencer gave Ashley the best devilish look she could, Ashley's hips twitched at the sight jostling the fake member inside. Spencer moaned a little, her hands shooting down and holding Ashley's hips in place as her nails dug in lightly. She started to lift herself up slowly, feeling every bit of the dildo inch from her, she then began to slide back down on it her head fell back her eyes closed. Ashley could only watch as her wife's beautiful body moved over her. With the blonde's hands still holding her hips down she reached out trying to instead use push Spencer down. Spencer slapped away her probing hands.

"You put me on top, you put me in charge." She practically ordered Ashley to keep her hands to herself as the blonde continued to slowly ride the dildo. Disobeying the musician reached forwards again to hold Spencer at the hips. The blonde instantaneously stopped all movement.

"Spence." The brunette whined.

Spencer shook her head looking down lustfully at Ashley. Blue connected with brown, giving up the brunette dropped her arms to her side and Spencer started to raise herself on Ashley again. Ashley rolled her eyes, Spencer loved knowing that she could control Ashley Davies. Spencer didn't take to the rolling of eyes kindly, she rolled her hips grinding the member towards the brunette's body. Making Ashley moan at the sensation on her clit. Smiling at the effect it had on her wife, Spencer repeated the process several times. Finally Ashley glared at her, a look that said, "either fuck me proper, or I'll do it."

Spencer picked up her speed rising herself off the toy and letting the weight of her body bring it crashing back into her. Her moans filled the house as she pleasured herself on the toy strapped to Ashley. Having had enough, unable to take it anymore Ashley's hands gripped Spencer's waist tightly. Her nails digging in to let Spencer know she wasn't going to let go. The blonde however was too lost in her own world of pleasure to fight off Ashley's hands. Ashley gripped her wife's hips tightly and pulled down harshly the next time Spencer fell back down on the member, making Spencer cry out in pleasure. Up until now there had been heavy panting, and Ashley loved the fact that Spencer was a screamer. Spencer fell forwards her arms bracing herself, one hand on each side of Ashley's head. And her hips started to move at a frantic pace. Moans spilled from the blonde's lips, these noises only made Ashley's hips thrust upwards to meet Spencer's. The blonde was hovering over her wife, their breasts pressed together and both moaned at the contact. Ashley growled unhappily at Spencer's restraint. Her moans were quiet and damn it they had the house to themselves. Spencer raised herself again and this time Ashley shifted underneath the blonde, as her wife fell back down on the strap on Spencer cried out from the new angle Ashley had positioned. Their movements became frantic as Spencer hugged Ashley's head to her shoulder. Her cries of pleasure only spurring Ashley's hips to move quicker. Ashley pushed up so she was sitting and Spencer sitting on top of her. Burying her face into the blonde's chest she sucked lightly on a nipple, causing the blonde's head to fall back. The two remained in constant motion, Spencer gliding up and down the shaft impaling her. Her cries came more frantic letting herself go. Ashley allowed her hands to continue to pull the blonde down harshly on her, applying pressure on her clit. It wasn't long before Spencer was all but bouncing on top of Ashley trying to get as much of the toy in her as fast as possible. The two left red marks upon each other's backs as they pushed each other closer and closer to orgasm. Spencer's hissed as she felt her orgasm float to the surface, her screams were enough of a hint for Ashley and the brunette continued to push the dildo deeper and faster into the blonde. Ashley looked down at the sight of her cock moving in and out of Spencer the sight only made her stomach contract with passion and her jerk quicker.

"Ash! Ash! Oh fuck! Ashley!"

The high pitched pleas of her wife brought another rush of energy, and speed to Ashley actions.

"Look at me." Ashley pulled Spencer's head back looking into the blonde's face.

The blonde's eyes sprung open, her eyes first concentrated on the ceiling. Ashley couldn't help but notice how beautiful Spencer's eyes were right now. It was as if Spencer's eyelids were the curtain to the morning sun. There was a sparkle, a shine in those eyes that made Ashley unable to rip her gaze from those eyes. Spencer finally averted her eye contact to connect with Ashley's. The blonde's eyes were hooded as they gazed into the brunette's eye's deeply. The two were both silent by now, letting their eyes do the talking. Letting their eyes show the passion they were bringing to each other. Their heavy breaths filled the room and with one final push Spencer's eyes washed over with a passion that pushed Ashley over the edge as well. The two held on to each other as their orgasm took over their bodies. Ashley was the first to come down from her high, and she noticed the Spencer was still lost in her world somewhere, clutching the blonde to her body she let the waves of Spencer's orgasm take her. When Spencer came down her body slumped forwards into Ashley's, and she let the brunette's strong arms hold her. Leaning in Ashley kissed Spencer, the blonde smiled tiredly at the taste of Ashley's lips. It only took Ashley a few minutes to turn the loving kiss into a full on desperate make out session that had Ashley wet, and Spencer grinning exasperatedly.

Ashley felt Spencer smiled into their kiss and pulled away with a smile of her own.

The strap on had yet to leave Spencer's body. Pushing Spencer back on the bed she hovered over the blonde and rolled her hips. The darkened blue in Spencer's eyes was all Ashley needed. Ashley looked down at Spencer, and the blonde noticed the dangerous twinkly in Ashley eyes. _Crap…_

To which the blonde realized she had very good reason to fear the look in Ashley's eyes.

"Flip over." She ordered. Spencer looked down awkwardly silently asking the brunette with her questioning face, and how do you expect me to do so in this position. Ashley noticing this leaned back pulling the strap on out a few inches and grabbed Spencer's leg lifting over her head she fumbled as she managed to flip Spencer onto her stomach the toy remained buried deep in the blonde. Spencer felt Ashley's fingernails dig into her hips. With all 8 inches still in her wife, Ashley gyrated her hips causing little, but enough pressure to get Spencer going. The blonde moaned and tried to move against Ashley. And Ashley let her, watching as the blonde moved herself slowly up and down the strap on. Ashley tried to keep her hips still as she watched Spencer pleasure herself. Leaning forwards she gently laid a kiss Spencer's back, slowly licking a trail across the salty skin. Leaning forwards the brunette brought her lips to her wife's ear.

"Spence?"

All she got was a small moan of acknowledgement, Ashley was pushing herself so close to Spencer there was no room for the blonde to rock herself on the strap on.

"Remember when you teased me to win the deal?" Ashley's voice was still teasing, but the blonde froze. Ashley was up to something and Spencer never knew if it would be a good surprise or not.

"And remember how you fucked yourself in front of me to break me down." The brunette's voice was harsher, but had Spencer been able to turn her head and see she would see the playful smirk playing across her wife's features. However all the blonde could hear was the slight anger in her wife's voice, and it made her feel extremely uncomfortable in her current position.

"And remember how you teased me." she paused taking a moment to squeeze Spencer's nipple harshly between her finger, making the blonde arch her head back towards her wife. "Relentlessly."

Ashley moved one hand to hold Spencer's vulnerable neck. Ashley rolled her hips making sure Spencer remembered the toy was still buried deep inside her and the blonde gasped.

"And the time you fucked me in the shower, and left me there?" Ashley's voice was dark and dangerous. And Spencer shivered at the uncertainty of what was to come. All too quickly the brunette pulled back the strap on left Spencer's body and Ashley was off the bed rummage through their "toy box". Spencer's body crumpled from relief and the sudden emptiness. Ashley returned to the bed blindfolding the blonde quickly and securely surprising Spencer. But as the blonde reached up to undo her blind folds her hands were pulled upwards towards the bedposts where a cold metal ring was put around each wrist restraining her from doing anything. It all happened so fast she could barely register what had happened until she tugged at her hands and felt the bite of the cold metal and the sound of clinking.

"Ash…"

There was shuffling but all Spencer could do was prick up her ears. She felt the bed dip and was slightly relieved, not that she actually believed Ashley would leave her like this, but at least it meant the brunette was still there. And that would always make her feel better.

The blind fold was whipped off and she was faced with Ashley and what appeared to a fucking monster dangling between the brunette's legs. It practically swung as Ashley climbed up the bed towards the trapped blonde.

"Ash…what. What is that? When. We didn't buy that."

"Not together." Was all the answer she got from the brunette as the brown eyed woman continued her predatory way up the bed.

"Ash. It-It's not going to fit." Spencer's legs clamped shut. But Ashley pried them open and made her way between them settling there. Her eyes didn't give away her emotion as she hover above the blonde.

"Ash." Spencer was unsure what she was asking of Ashley. But in this moment that was all she could say.

Ashley leaned down on her and left soft kisses, the kind of soft wet kisses that always got Spencer wet, and exactly where the brunette wanted her. Wanting more and on the verge of begging.

"Do you want it?" Ashley's voiced rushed out leaving a trail of hot air by the blonde's ears.

Her mind still focused on the extra appendage swinging between Ashley's legs Spencer maintained control of herself and acted as if the kisses did nothing to arouse her. Ashley gently stroked Spencer's clit, just enough to start the fire. At the sudden twitch and gyrations of the blonde's hips, the brunette knew it was working an rubbed the clit faster and faster. Enough to get Spencer panting, but it was not enough to push the blonde over the edge. The silent room was now filled with Spencer's heavy breathing, her breaths hitching every now and then when Ashley hit an extra sensitive nerve. Spencer hips slowly moved against the pressuring finger trying to gain as much contact as possible. Ashley watched the blonde's lips quiver in attempts to keep herself under control as she sucked in another deep breath her hands gripping helplessly at air in their restrained position. The blonde attempted to keep herself from begging by biting her lip, but it only gave way her need. Ashley alternated between fast and slow strokes making her wife's body jerk, and shudder beneath her, but never letting Spencer's arousal die, nor allowing her to orgasm. The blonde's legs had since then wrapped themselves around Ashley torso trying anything to relieve the wetness as she tried to draw the brunette in closer to her. Ashley looked away from Spencer's face to see her glistening pussy. The brunette bit her own lips in response. Keeping her rubbing motions constant she moved her hips closer to Spencer's. The brunette made sure the blonde didn't forget what she was in for as she guided the strap on to rub up and down the blonde's slit, both lubricating the toy and rubbing Spencer's clit. The blonde's hips moved with Ashley trying to gain relief from simple grinding on the toy, what she didn't think about was how her actions were lubricating the strap on for the brunette's future use. Spencer could already feel the bruising around her wrists. Ashley looked down at Spencer, her hands pulled apart and individually cuffed apart, her legs spread allowing Ashley space, and her wife's spread out before her and the sound of the strap on gliding against the blonde's wet pussy. Spencer was still unsure of the shaft resting between her and Ashley, but all she knew was she needed release. And the brunette insisted on teasing her until she accepted the use of the huge strap on. The head of the dildo rested against the wetness of the blonde's pussy. Ashley looked down at her wife, her hands tied up, her pussy dripping. She challenged Spencer to deny the use of the strap on. Taking a quick look at the strap on, the blonde was still reluctant. Taking a soft nipple in her mouth and allowing just one finger ever so slightly to enter the blonde she smirked when Spencer let out a small gasp. And her hips immediately picked up a pace in attempt to feel more. Pulling back she blew some air on the raging inferno that was Spencer's center. The blonde let out another gasp. Ashley intended to either tease her to death, dying a painful death with no relief for  
this. or tease her to breaking point, and the blonde was fast approaching of the latter. She had a fire burning under her skin that she couldn't get to, and the only person who could help her put it out was on top of her, feeding the flames. Ashley moved down the blonde's body and sucked lightly on the tortured clit. Spencer's eyes rolled back at  
the feeling of being inside Ashley's hot mouth washed over her, and yet, the brunette granted her no relief.

"Ash please…I-I need to come." the blonde desperately asked of her wife.

"There's only one way you're coming anytime soon Spence." the smirking brunette had pushed all the right buttons. Spencer remained stubborn, so Ashley once again took the clit in her mouth, she flicked it with her tongue, she nipped at it, she sucked it, and for awhile Spencer thought she had won and Ashley would bring her sweet relief. And just as Spencer's felt her body begin to quiver with the upcoming of the orgasm the brunette stopped. And the blonde was robbed of all contact leaving her so close, and her pleasure slowly receding.

"Ashley!" the blonde whined.  
The finger was back to rubbing her clit, keeping her pleasure afloat holding her prisoner between not being wet, needing it, and coming. Ashley once again challenged Spencer with her eyes. This time the blonde gave in, "fuck me." she said her voice laced with sexual tension. Ashley was slightly taken aback, but Spencer's heel digging into her back and pushing her forwards brought her back to the present. Regaining her upper hand in their game the brunette looked down, "fuck you with what?" her eyes hooded at the beautiful form lay out before her.  
This time the blonde didn't hesitate for a minute., "fuck me with all of it. With ever fucking inch of your cock."

Ashley almost collapsed on top of the blonde out of hotness. The brunette's smirk returned to her face and she had to keep herself from throwing herself at Spencer and shoving the entire dildo into the blonde and fucking her brainless. That was for later. She positioned the head of the shaft at the blonde's dripping entrance. Both girls braced Themselves for what was to come. The brunette maintained her constant motion of rubbing the blonde's clit to keep her wet. There was a lot of resistance against her but Ashley pushed harder and harder adding just little ounce of force every time the dildo was met with resistance. The blonde's eyes were now a dark shade like the angry ocean, and finally the head penetrated through the walls and slipped into Spencer. Hissing in pain the blonde dug her fingernails into her hands as she bit her lip.

"Ash." She whispered the sexy confident noise earlier was gone, and now it was the unsure girl once again, "It's not going to fit."

Ashley didn't move, she allowed the blonde to get used to being stretched. As she looked down she saw Spencer's pussy opening wide taking in her fake cock and it made her hips twitch pushing the dildo in slightly which cause the blonde to cry out in pain at the surprise. The brunette apologized trying to keep her body in control. Spencer was torn between the pain, and the burn of being stretched by Ashley, and the pleasure that the brunette had yet to stop rubbing her clit. Every time Spencer got lost in the feeling of Ashley rubbing her clit, or Ashley sucking her nipples, the brunette with slide in another inch that would instantly send shock and pain signals that brought the blonde back down to earth. Spencer kept her eyes fixed on anything but the strap on, hoping it would make it go by quicker, looking down she saw that only ¾ of the dildo was inside her. She had however gotten accustomed to the intrusion. She tested the waters by herself as she lightly moved her hips up and down. It burned but she could feel the pleasure course through her body. Ashley could sense a turned on Spencer from miles away, it was as if the blonde exuded pheromones that only the brunette could sense. No matter how hard the blonde tried to hide it, the brunette seemed to just know. Ashley following her wife's lead slowly moved her hips it was barely a few centimeters of movement, but it was enough for the brunette to continue slowly easing in the rest of the toy in with every push Ashley allowed more of the strap on to pull out and push in. The heavy pants of her wife brought more determination in her thrusts. Spencer felt the warmth of Ashley's hips against hers, expecting the brunette to start pounding at her. Her hands tightened into fists above her head, her eyes closed, but nothing happened. If fact Ashley wasn't moving at all. Spencer tried the best she could in her position to ride the dildo but it just wasn't doing it. And soon it became less of an object of pleasure. Ashley leaned in closer, but Spencer angrily turned from her, unhappy that she was dripping wet, and all the brunette was doing was teasing her.

"Look at me." Ashley demanded, but Spencer only pouted her head still turned away from the hovering brunette and her burning eyes.

"Spencer look at me." Ashley's soft hands lifted the blonde's thigh  
over her shoulder so she could lean in closer, keeping her hips ever  
so still. Spencer clenched her jaw and turned towards Ashley, her passion and fury burning in her eyes, but it didn't last long. The moment their eyes met Ashley's hips started up a rhythm again. Spencer reacted instantaneously. Her hands tightened into fist above her head, and her hips started moving against Ashley's. Ashley watched Spencer spread her legs even wider for her allowing Ashley to push herself deeper into the blonde who was unable to hug Ashley to her so instead wrapped her legs around the brunette trying to show the woman on top of her just how much she needed this. Trying to bring their bodies as close as possible. Ashley wasn't sure whether she was mad, or if she had just been deprived of sex for too long. But whatever the reason, she was loving the energy, and the strength she found in herself as she pushed deeper into Spencer. The blonde was gasping for air, her cries rang in Ashley's ears. As did the constant clinking of handcuffs against their headboard as Spencer fought desperately to find something to grab on to. Spencer hissed as the metal cut into her flesh but still she pulled desperately at the handcuffs as if she would somehow gain superhuman strength and break out of them. Her head fell back on the pillows as the brunette bit down harshly on her nipple, still keeping up the pace of her hips. She let her tongue roll over the smooth skin of Spencer's nipple, her lips twitched into a half smirk as the blonde cried out. Ashley released the small nub and licked the flesh across Spencer's torso. She loved the way Spencer tasted, her skin always reminded Ashley of sugar cookies. Her breath's made Spencer's skin tingly as the brunette continued her efforts in pushing the blonde closer to her orgasm. Lifting her head up Spencer looked down between their bodies and saw how the toy slid between them. Ashley growled as she watched Spencer writhe beneath her, her fists clenched above her head. Ashley watched the heaving of the blonde's chest, Spencer's head tilted back arching her body into Ashley's. Ashley wasn't sure whether she was mad, or if she had just been deprived of sex for too long. But whatever the reason, she was loving the energy, and the strength she found in herself as she plowed into Spencer. The blonde was gasping for air, her cries rang in Ashley's ears. Spencer hissed and her head fell back on the pillows as the brunette bit down harshly on her nipple, still keeping up the pace of her hips. Spencer hated that she couldn't use her arms. She wanted to pull the brunette to her, she wanted to run her hands through her wife's silky hair, and since her hands were uselessly grabbing at the headboard she opted to use her legs. Wrapping them around the brunette's smaller frame, digging her heels into Ashley's lower back. Seeing just how much Spencer wanted this Ashley abruptly started to jackhammer into Spencer's pussy. The blonde made sure that Ashley knew how much she appreciated it. In fact with that volume Ashley smirked while thinking, the neighbors probably knew how much Spencer appreciated this. She worked her hip, pounding the toy into Spencer again and again, and the blonde screamed out every time, her hands tugging harshly at the handcuffs. Ashley noticing this took pity on the blonde she grabbed a small key resting on their night stand and uncuffed the blonde. There was no hesitation in her hands when Spencer felt they were released she brought her hands towards Ashley and pulled her impossible closer. Ashley however slipped out of Spencer's grasp sitting up she pulled Spencer's hips until she was lying with her hips elevated resting on Ashley's thighs, the rest of her body falling back on the bed. The brunette started off a slow rhythm once again. Allowing herself deeper penetration into the blonde. Spencer moaned as she felt every inch of the toy slip out of her, just the tip barely even in her, and then feeling every inch slide deep inside of her. Spencer taking things into her own hands rolled her hips violently as the base of the dildo touched her hip, Ashley shuddered and her breathing hitched as she felt the sudden excess pressure on her clit. Spencer looked up at her with a smirk of her own. The two looked at each other smirking. Ashley pulled out slowly again when most of the toy was outside she pinched Spencer's clit. The blonde gasped in surprise, her muscles tightening around the head of the dildo. It was this moment that Ashley chose to ram all of the dildo quickly and forcefully back into the blonde. Spencer screamed into the night, both the pain from the sudden penetration, but still it felt so good to have Ashley inside her again. Ashley slammed into Spencer using her hands to push and pull her wife from her body adding force. Ashley in one swift motion unraveled Spencer's legs from behind her and threw the blonde's legs over her tanned shoulders. She pushed again the first few were deep penetrating and slow. Three times now she had brought Spencer to the edge and never let her climax and she could feel it bothering the blonde. But she was determined to make Spencer beg once more. Ashley smiled to herself at how flexible Spencer was, she pushed with Spencer's legs on her shoulder until their hips met. Then Ashley stopped, she didn't pull backwards, she started a simply grinding motion. The base of the strap on rubbing against Spencer's clit and in turn the pressure pushed back on Ashley's pussy. Both moaned at the simple contact. And both grinded harder and harder. Still the dildo remained buried deep within the blonde unmoving. Spencer's breathing picked up, she felt the dildo scraping against her walls, she felt the base of the strap on teasing her hardened clit. And she looked up and saw the storm in Ashley's deep brown eyes. The brunette's nails dug into Spencer's hips as they continued to grind against each other, keeping their libido aflame and not allowing each other the pleasure of hearing the other one beg. Ashley leaned forward and sucked the skin right below Spencer's breast. leaving a mark as she continued to grind into the blonde. She moved upwards and left a trail of kisses across Spencer's chest. Taking a nipple into her mouth the brunette smirked at the gasp she heard, and the sudden pick up of pace in Spencer's grinding. She scraped her teeth across the sensitive skin and felt the effects in the fingernails that dug into her scalp. Spencer wanted Ashley to make her come, but damn it she would not beg, at least not anymore, she had done enough begging to last her a lifetime tonight. Spencer knew how to get Ashley to fuck her without begging. Ashley loved that she was in complete control right now, all she had to do was lose that control. Spencer untangled her legs from Ashley's shoulder and sat up. Which with the strap on still buried inside her was slightly uncomfortable. She pushed back a shocked Ashley until she was lying down.

"Damn it Davies, if you can't get me off," she leaned in and in dangerous dark voice, "I'll do it myself."

Ashley wasn't letting her take control that easily, wrapping her arms around the blonde's legs she flipped them back over.

"Want to get off? Fine."

The teasing had met the point where it had to end, and both knew that the sex was best at this point. Ashley pulled back and slammed hard into Spencer making the woman beneath her cry out. There was a dangerous glint in Ashley's eyes and told the blonde she was really in for it now. The brunette didn't slow as she slammed into the blonde again and again.

"Oh fuck, Ash."

The brunette smirked at the reaction she had earned, she gathered the blonde's hands in hers and pinned them above Spencer's head. She attacked Spencer's neck, and easily found the blonde's sensitive spot. Spencer hissed at the pleasure, Ashley released the blonde's hands and her hand went into the blonde's hair. Tangling themselves in the golden locks. She couldn't help but grab a fistful of hair as she felt her body react to Spencer's cries. Spencer could feel the pain from Ashley's tight grip on her hair, but she right now it just added to the pleasure. Spencer could feel the tingling of her orgasm start, but she could see the brunette wasn't there yet. The blonde pulled Ashley's ears towards her lips.

"Fuck baby, you're so deep inside me right now."

She didn't have to ask whether talking like this affected Ashley, she could feel it in the way the brunette's hips moved.

Spencer moaned into her wife's ear, "Fuck me harder, I'm so close Ash."

The words most certainly had their effect on the brunette as she continued to bury the fake cock over and over into her wife.

Spencer saw the storm brewing in Ashley's eyes and she knew the brunette was beginning to work on her own orgasm. Ashley's body shook with pleasure as she continued to plow into the blonde, who was now riding the dildo, her hips trying to match the rhythm of Ashley's. Both women moved against each other frantically, both trying to bring themselves and the other over. Ashley had relinquished her grip on the blonde's hair. One hand now was on the bed keeping her body balanced. The other hand had pulled up Spencer's leg allowing her even deeper penetration which was greatly appreciated by the blonde. Spencer felt her stomach tighten, and she was sure Ashley could feel the muscles inside her spasm. Ashley's stroked became deeper and slower now, but just as hard as she lured the orgasm out of the blonde.

"Fuck, Ash I'mma-"

Before she could finish her warning Spencer was taken by the orgasm. Ashley allowed herself one final thrust pushing deep into the blonde so that they were almost face to face.

Spencer screamed out Ashley's name and a couple of grunts as Ashley's unconsciously moved her hips in the midst of her orgasm.

The two collapsed in a heap on the bed. Sweaty, sticky, and satisfied. Both holding on to each other because that was the only way to keep themselves from floating away.

Ashley opened her eyes lazily and saw the blonde's angelic face. In the afterglow of sex.

Leaning in she captured the lips for a soft kiss.

"I love you." She whispered.

The blonde however was out cold. Smiling to herself Ashley gingerly pulled out the strap on, which made the sleeping Spencer whimper. Taking it off and throwing it aside she wrapped the blonde in their blanket kissed her gently on the forehead and put on her robe. Ashley looked down once more at her sleeping beauty. Smiled and exited the bedroom.

She wasn't done with Spencer yet.


	25. Chapter 24

_A/N: Alright guys I really am sorry. I've spent the last half a year using loaned laptops because mine broke down. Finally got a new one, and had to transfer all the hard drive data (i.e. The Deal) and then school. But whatevs, you guys don't care. =) You guys was more Spashley. So without further ado I present to you, The Deal, continued._

Ashley moved through their house. Picking up stray pieces of clothing on her way downstairs. She made a pile of their earlier discarded clothing on the couch and shuffled into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator she proceeded to make herself a sandwich, well she preferred the term sammich. But she wasn't so sure if she could call this creation a sammich. Taking her oversized sandwich with every lunch meat, ever condiment, and every vegetable in it she turned towards the couch. Settling down she took a large bite from the sandwich when the phone rang. Grabbing it before it woke up her wife she answered. Then realizing her mistake as she tried to chew her food as fast as possible.

"Harfo?"

"Hello?"

"Mfr. Car'n"

"Yes. Ashley?"

"Yef."

"Sorry, we were worried when you never called to let us know that you landed. We figured you had that party at Kyla and Aiden's place. But-well I hope we're not bothering you."

"Nro. Nro. Yurr noct. Forry you hacd to 'oree."

Arthur could tell the brunette was probably eating and he tried not to laugh at the girl.

"That's good. Is Spencer there?"

"Shfeeping."

Ashley continued to chew her sandwich vigorously.

"Oh, well let her know we called. And make sure she doesn't tire herself out. Her mother is always doing that."

Ashley almost choked on the remainder of her sandwich. Swallowing the large chunks of food she finally replied properly.

"Don't worry about a thing Mr. C, I'll make sure she doesn't tire herself out."

_I'm the only one that gets to tire her out._ The brunette evilly thought.

"Did they get home safely?" She heard Paula's frantic voice as the phone shuffled some.

"Spencer? Spencer honey?" The older blonde half yelled into the phone.

"Sorry Mrs. C she's sleeping." She smiled at the thought that she was close enough to Paula Carlin to call her Mrs. C.

"Oh hello Ashley dear. I'm glad to know you guys are home safely."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry to worry you guys. We were just so exhausted from Kyla's party."

_And by exhausted I meant horny._

"Oh well we're sorry to be bothering you then. Just thought we'd check in."

Soon after they hung up and Ashley checked the time. _Just in time! _She flipped on the large television turning the volume down she ran towards the kitchen grabbing herself a large bowl of cereal. The whole carton of apple juice. A large bowl of old spaghetti and meatballs they had taken from Kyla and Aiden's dinner. Ashley Davies tended to get hungry after such "rigorous activities." She returned to the Saturday morning cartoons beginning to play. Her feast set out in front of her.

The phone rang again, and the brunette answered hoping it wouldn't wake up the blonde.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash. Wow, I was expecting to get your voicemail!"

"Hey Ky. And how's your morning?"

"Well you're up early! And extremely chipper!"

"Well, Spence is still out so-"

"Oh Good God woman! You guys didn't sleep at all did you?"

All Kyla got as a response was a giggling Ashley.

The background noise of Aiden fighting to get the phone for, "the deets" about their night made Ashley throw her head back and laugh. In attempts to keep her boyfriend from stealing the phone the younger sister squealed, "Ash call you later!"

Ashley giggled, _Aiden, that boy will never change._ She turned back and continued with her "snack."

Spencer saw the sunlight through her closed eyes. The blonde frowned and burrowed her face deeper into her pillow, but still the sunlight managed to lure her out of sleep. She blinked out the sleep a few times, adjusting her eyes. She had been married to Ashley Davies long enough to know if she woke up wrapped in their blankets, and slightly sore, she had probably passed out. Memories of the previous night floated through her mind and she felt her stomach tighten at the though. Straining she could hear the Saturday morning cartoons from downstairs. Throwing on her robe a devilish idea entered her mind and she smirked at it.

Downstairs Ashley heard the sounds of shuffling feet by the stairway. Turning her head she was greeted by a adorable looking Spencer with bed hair.

"Morning beautiful." Ashley smiled at her wife.

Spencer glowed with happiness walking over they shared a sweet kiss. Spencer plopped down on the couch next to the brunette. Stealing a few bites from Ashley's cereal the blonde pulled the brunette into an intense kiss. Letting Ashley know exactly where her head was this morning. Slipping her tongue between the brunette's lips, Ashley couldn't help but smirk, dominant Spencer was hot. The blonde's arms pulled at the brunette's body urging Ashley in her direction. The cereal was blindly placed upon a table as the brunette straddled her wife. Brown eye widened in surprise, looking down she only now noticed the very apparent bump in Spencer's robe. Ashley rose her eyebrows in question. Spencer answered sleazily, "you must be this tall," the blonde motioned with her hands, "have brunette hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes to ride." The two giggled at the statement but Spencer could see the brunette's eye darkening.

She reached out with her hand and they brushed fingertips. Spencer loved how soft Ashley's hands were. Pulling the brunette forwards, the musician straddled her slowly, their eyes burning into each other. Ashley's heated eyes travelled down Spencer's body, she pulled the robe open with one hand revealing the toy and the harness attached to the blonde's hip. Spencer leaned in her lips grazing at Ashley's ears, "I want to be inside you." The blonde smiled knowing that her words had greatly affected Ashley judging by the pain she felt as the brunette's fingernails dug into her skin. Ashley lowered her hands holding the toy in her palms she pushed gently and watched as Spencer's breathing picked up the pressure pushing back again Spencer's clit. Smiling at the effect they looked into each other's eyes burning into each other. Ashley guided the toy to her entrance and slowly moved down. Trying to keep her eyes focused the blonde failed as they rolled back into her head from the pleasure. The toy pushed back against her so deliciously. Her nails dug in deeper, more possessively into the brunette's side. Ashley's eyes were hooded as she looked down at her beautiful wife. She knew how Spencer loved it when Ashley gave her that look, the look that let the blonde know how much she was enjoying this, and that no one else but the blonde would get this close, and this intimate with her. The television was forgotten and all the two women heard were their heavy breath and deep moans. Ashley began to move quicker pulling her body up and dropping it down with more force. Spencer's hand had begun to roam the brunette's body. Feeling how her muscles tensed and worked as the brunette rode her. The delicate fingers traced Ashley's thighs, her abs, her back. They trailed across the body and Spencer was entranced by how Ashley's body moved, she felt her thighs wet with the brunette's arousal. The musician gripped her lover's shoulders as she felt her orgasm building up. Spencer had begun to pulling Ashley's hips down with more force, Ashley cried out as she felt it hit her. Wave after wave, her fingers digging deep into the creamy skin of Spencer's shoulders. Giving a shudder Spencer had a small orgasm just simply watching the love of her life in the throes of passion.

Ashley exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. Still clutching onto Spencer she smiled down at her wife.

The phone rang interrupting their moment and they both groaned. Ashley growled, she twisted her body to reach for the phone and couldn't help but moan at the pleasure shooting through her body the toy was still buried in her.

"Hello?" She said gruffly into the phone. Expecting maybe Kyla.

"Put Spencer on." Ashley rolled her eyes, it was Spencer's asshole boss. The brunette and told the girl from Ohio she didn't have to work. Not when she was married to Ashley Davies. But Spencer had insisted on finding an independent career one she could achieve herself. It just so happened that even as a high executive in a big industrial company she still had to report to someone. A someone that happened to be a self-righteous asshole. He had never sexually harassed her, or said anything inappropriate about her sexuality, it may have been the only thing she liked about him. But good God that man was a pompous ass.

"Not until you say the magic word!" Ashley chimed back sarcastically.

But before he could reply she had rolled her eyes and passed the phone to Spencer.

"Hello?" Spencer's frowned when she realized who it was.

Ashley looked down. _Damn it. _She knew exactly what was to become of this conversation. _Every time he calls she has to go to the office._

"Yes-Yes sir. Of course."

Ashley smiled mischievously.

"No sir, right away sir."

The brunette rolled her hips in a circle and Spencer had to keep herself from moaning into the phone. The blonde slapped her hand over her mouth her eyes rolling back.

"No I'm-I'm still here sir." Her voice shaking Spencer gave Ashley a warning look.

Leaning in the brunette allowed her tongue to trace at her love's neck. Sucking at the delicate skin she felt the blonde's free hand tighten on her skin. She kept it up until there was a very noticeable mark on her wife's neck.

Spencer's breath had increased and her eyes were glazed over with lust. If her boss was still talking the blonde was clearly not focused. A muffled yell on the phone caught both of their attentions.

"Yes sir I will be there soon. I'll see you at the office."

As soon as the phone clicked off the blonde held Ashley to her and rolled them onto the carpet in front of the television. Still inside the brunette Spencer smiled down at Ashley.

"My boss did not need to hear me sexing it up."

Ashley couldn't help but laugh. The sunlight fell in through their thin drapes and bathed the two lovers in it's beautiful glow. It was Spencer's turn to roll her hips, and Ashley's turn to moan. Reaching up to hold Spencer the brunette found her hands pinned at her sides. Spencer moved her hips just enough for Ashley to arch her back needingly. Her hands still pinned at her sides. Moving her hips frantically the brunette tried to move the toy inside her. Taking pity on the begging form in front of her Spencer began to move her hips. First the strokes her slow and long, satisfying the feeling Ashley needed, the friction that she wanted. But it wasn't enough now, she needed more.

"Oh fuck. Spence. Spence. Spence." Ashley muttered her name every time the toy penetrated her deeply.

Still holding down Ashley's hands Spencer saw what the brunette needed and started to move her hips faster. Pushing into the brunette harder. Wrapping her legs around her wife the musician's hips began to move against Spencer's.

"Ahh…"

Spencer knew Ashley was close. Slowing her strokes down Spencer pulled back and pushed harder. Making her movements slow and meaningful. A few pushes later the blonde reached down and began to frantically rub the brunette's clit. Ashley's hands balled up into fists her chest in the air once more. The brunette moaned harshly and hissed her climax hitting her. Her face frozen in pleasure. Releasing Ashley's arms Spencer's tired body rested on the brunette. Both lovers panting, they breathed into each other's skin for a few minutes. Both wanting to ignore the world outside.

"You have to go in don't you." Ashley asked comfortable with the weight of her lover on her enjoying the moment. They were touching, so connected and they didn't need sex to do so.

Spencer sighed, "Yeah, it has to do with one of my case files, the client said it was an emergency."

Ashley grumbled about something, but all Spencer could catch was, "probably just wants to watch you…"

Giggling the blonde lay her head down on the brunette's shoulders. They lay there for a few more minutes before both women knew the inevitable was coming. Ashley knew Spencer would go, the blonde prided herself in her work. She may be married to Ashley Davies, but damn it Spencer Carlin Davies had built her own career. Spencer herself wished she could ignore this call, but she knew eventually she would make herself go.

"Okay…" Spencer said like a disgruntled child. Steadying herself on two arms to gingerly pulled out of the brunette, who in return jolted from the feeling.

"I do have to go." She smiled sorrowfully down at her wife.

Ashley nodded understandingly, they had agreed a long time ago that they wouldn't allow each other to hold the other back. They wouldn't stand in each other's way of their full potential.

"I'll drive you." They smiled at each other sharing a deep kiss.

"I'm sure you will." She grinned sexily down at the other. "Come on now." They helped each other off the floor running up the stairs like foolish teenagers, tripping over each other's feet simply because they were soaking in how soft the hand of the other one was.

Ashley would always find Spencer attractive, in her swim suit, in her pajamas, in her workout clothes. But Good God Spencer Carlin Davies in her power suit was something to die for. Ashley being the owner of her record company didn't ever feel the need to dress professionally. Guys with hair like a lion's mane, and who may not have showered for days because they were too busy rocking out didn't really care what she wore. But Spencer having built her own career was not so, she wore black slacks with high heels, a button up shirt and a blazer over it. _It sounds like a pretty simple wardrobe, but Spencer Carlin could have me on my knees wearing a trashbag._ Ashley resisted the urge to slam Spencer into the wall and take her. After pulling her hair up in a bun they were off. Foolishly racing each other to the Porsche. Ashley being the poor loser she was refused to unlock the car until Spencer admitted defeat even though she had gotten to the car first. Speeding up Ashley kept her hand resting on the glove compartment where she and Spencer joined hands. The brunette could feel the blonde's thumb stroking the top of her hand lovingly. Stopping at the red light the brunette could feel Spencer's eyes on her face. She still blushed after years of marriage, she was still just as smitten as she was the day she met the blonde in the gym of King High School. Turning around Ashley looked into Spencer's radiant blue eyes. The sun hitting the golden locks making them shine.

"Have I ever told you that I'm the luckiest girl in the world?"

It was the blonde's turn to blush. They got to Spencer's office much too soon. But they shared a firm closed mouth kiss.

Spencer smiled a sweet smile back at Ashley before she walked towards the main doors, knowing very well that if she swayed her hips the right way, it would be another tease. Surely enough the brunette's eyes were much lower then they should have been. As soon as the blonde disappeared into the building Ashley smirked. Parking the car she walked towards the building. The janitor let her in and she was soon on an elevator towards Spencer's floor at the top.

Spencer stepped off the elevator and was greeted almost instantly by her boss.

"Spencer my office." He gruffly said before turning around and waddling into his office. Rolling her eyes and exhaling behind him she followed him.

The elevator door opened and Ashley peeked secretively into the office space, she saw her wife's empty office, and looked over to find Spencer sitting in her boss' office.

"Yes they were my case file sir, but I don't understand what you're trying to tell me." Spencer just wanted to go home. Some client had decided to start raining shit on her beautiful weekend. Ashley made a leap and rolled towards Spencer's office. She heard someone giggling and looked up to find Spencer's secretary looking down at her questionably.

"Hello Ashley."

"Hey Janine." Ashley blushed a little. _Way to be stealth Ash, way to be stealth._

"What are you doing?" The secretary couldn't help but giggle as the brunette had soldier crawled her way across the office thinking no one saw her.

"Surprising Spence…do me favor and keep her busy for me will you?"

The other women nodded and knocked on the boss' door.

"Yes Janine?"

"Just a few message Ms. Spencer." Janine walked to the far right of the office so Spencer's eyes followed her. Taking this opportunity Ashley slipped inside Spencer's office and settled herself under the blonde's desk.

A few moments later the door to the glass room swung open.

Janine's voice rang out, "She said to leave them on her desk. She'll be coming in a few minutes Ash. I'm going to head out. See you later Ash."

"Thanks Janine! Have a good rest of the weekend!"

_Oh how right you are Janine, Spencer will be coming. Very soon._

Ashley only had to wait a few more minutes before the door swung open again. The door closed and she heard Spencer's voice.

"…I'd like you see you take on this case. Damn it."

Ashley slipped out from under the desk and settled herself quietly on Spencer's office chair while the blonde was still turned.

"I can think of a few ways to relieve your stress." The brunette cheekily said.

The blonde spun around so quickly she almost lost her balance on those heels, her face clouded with shock and surprise.

Striding forwards Ashley grabbed Spencer's arm and her other hand holding the back of the blonde's head firmly she smashed their lips together. After have starved themselves of each other's touch it would never be enough. She would never get enough of Spencer's skin, the taste, the smoothness, the smell. The way her silky hair felt running between her fingers. The taste of Spencer's sweet lips moving against her own. She felt Spencer's body go rigid when the blonde realized they were still in her office. Feeling her wife's hands on her arms readying to push her away Ashley sighed. Surely enough the blonde started to push Ashley away. Leaning backwards the brunette looked at the blonde's radiant blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Spencer meant to sound concerned, but she had trouble controlling her tone of voice when she realized she sounded happier than she should.

Smiling the musician's fingers moved down the blonde's body and unbuttoned Spencer's pants. Smiling mischievously at her wife. Sliding her hands into the blonde's pants Ashley grazed Spencer's sex lightly.

"You, I'm doing you here." She started sucking on the taller girl's pulse point. With Ashley's fingers still teasingly grazing her, and the other's girl's mouth on her neck, Spencer couldn't help but squirm and moan. The brunette pushed back against her wife, Spencer blindly walked backwards until the back of her knee hit her chair. Before she knew it, Spencer was sitting on her chair with no bottoms on and Ashley under her table kissing up her thighs. The quiet room was soon filled with heavy breathing. Unable to control her body any longer the blonde found herself spreading her legs for the brunette. Feeling Ashley's breath fell like a curtain on Spencer. The blonde's hands shot out and grabbed her arm rests tightly, her knuckles turning white, her head thrown back as she tried desperately to fight for control. Ashley took a tentative lick and felt her wife jolt and shiver. The door swung open and Spencer jerked her head up her legs clamping shut. Her boss stood in front of her.

"Carlin, do you have the new document for the client file?"

Spencer grabbed her desk as if she were doing something productive, she frowned.

"Uhm, Y-Yes sir."

Ashley pushed Spencer's legs apart again leaving small love bites up the blonde's thighs.

She could feel how the blonde tensed.

"Alright they discussed the new prospect of…"

Spencer tried so hard to listen, but all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ear, and the pounding of her heart. Ashley wasn't stopping, and she didn't want her to stop, but she most definitely didn't want her boss to see this. Ashley was inching her way. She knew what Spencer wanted, but she was building up to it. Taking her own damn sweet time and if it were up to Spencer she would have yelled in frustration by now.

"Carlin! You listening?"

Ashley sucked on Spencer's clit at the moment.

"YES!" Her boss frowned for a second, and continued talking.

Spencer's hands grasping desperately to her armrest, clenching her teeth. Finally having summoned the self control Spencer tried to close her legs. But Ashley had set up camp there, refusing to let the blonde stop. Ashley's breath was dangerously close to her clit and Spencer prayed to God the brunette wouldn't d-. Spencer'r body jerked violently and in her attempts to swallow her yelp as her wife teasingly nibbled her clit instead she creid out, "SHH-"

Noticing her boss' questioning features Spencer thought as quickly as she could. Oh she was going to kill Ashley when she got off.

"She…as in the client should really consider our new plan." Each word elevating in pitch.

And with that her boss continued his monologue Spencer's hands shot down, _fuck it it's not like she's going to stop. I might as well enjoy this._ Pulling Ashley's head forwards her thighs clamped down on Ashley's head letting the brunette know.

Ashley sucked at Spencer's clit while her fingers teased at Spencer's entrance.

"Do you think you can handle that?"

With her boss' attention directed on her Spencer opened her mouth to say, "Yes Sir." Ashley smiled deviously and plunged two fingers deep inside the blonde.

So instead she cried out, "YES!" _Well…that's kind of the message I wanted to get across…_

She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, making her blush in embarrassment.

He seemed to question her for a moment before shaking it off and clearing his throat.

"Once you're briefed on the case file, write the plan of action. Leave on my desk before you leave."

Ashley had started a steady rhythm with her fingers so that all Spencer could do was hold back her orgasm and nod blindly at her boss.

Turning on his heels her opened the door and left.

As the door closed Ashley bit down on Spencer's clit and curled her fingers up.

Spencer threw her head back her voice caught in her throat, her silent cry of pleasure.

With that Spencer was slumped in her comfortable office chair with Ashley crawling out slyly from beneath her desk.

"You're going to kill me for that later aren't you?"

Ashley leaned over her panting wife. Spencer nodded. She was drained from all of that. Not everyone is exactly thrilled to have their boss watch them getting off.

"But you love me too much so maybe just punish me?" The brunette's voice dropped lower. Leaning in she left a sweet kiss on the blonde's lips.

Spencer could taste herself on the brunette's lips. Her mind flashing images of her "punishing" Ashley and she caught the moan in her throat before it reached the brunette's ears.

"Tell you what babe."

Ashley's voice was next by her ear the brunette's breath brushing against her neck.

"You finish up here. I'll be in the lobby when you're finished. Pick you up then love."

She leaned in and kissed her wife again, this time Spencer's mind was functioning enough to respond to the kiss. Standing up Ashley held Spencer's hand firmly in hers and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." She whispered sweetly.

And then she was gone.

Ashley walked out of the building heading back towards her car smiling to herself. Settling herself in the front seat she drove towards and area of the city that she and Spencer visited frequently. She had noticed Spencer eying a pair of sapphire earrings that were the same sparking blue as Spencer's eyes in the morning. Her wife thought the brunette hadn't caught her looking, so Ashley had let her blonde haired beauty indulge in her guilty pleasure. It didn't take her long to get the pair of earrings. Was she served immediately? Damn right she was, she owned the biggest recording studio in L.A. damn right they got to her first. Overpriced? Yes, but her wife was worth every penny and more. Stopping by at their favorite place to get smoothies, they had been customers ever since their high school days, that day they skipped classes and stopped by for smoothies before going to the beach. She bought herself a smoothie then Spencer's favorite. On the way to her car she stopped by Spencer's favorite sweet shop and picked up a box of the blondes' favorite chocolate. There were some days when Ashley wanted to do nothing but worship her wife. Today was one of them. Smiling at what was sitting in the passenger seat waiting for the blonde she drove back towards the office.

Spencer moved towards her boss' office. She had finished what he needed, luckily enough it was an easily solved problem.

"Here you go sir, you have a nice rest of the weekend." She could barely look him in the eye after the incident. Ducking her head down low she left his office and locked up hers. As soon as the elevator doors opened up she saw the brunette standing in the lobby as she promised. The brunette was standing alone in the lobby holding lilies and a smoothie. Spencer smiled to herself as she approached her wife. How anyone at King High School had not seen that Ashley Davies was a hopeless romantic she would never know.

"How is it that you can make me smile on days that are going horribly?"

"I got a knack for it?" The brunette replied cheekily handing over the gifts in her hands.

Leaning forwards Spencer captured the brunette's lips against hers in a loving kiss.

As they walked towards the car, their hands intertwined. Spencer stopped abruptly.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's your favorite and that you love me even more, than yes!"

They got into the car and the brunette pulled out the earrings.

"For you."

Spencer sat stunned for a second or two.

"Oh my God Ash! How did you-Where-When?"

Instead of attempting to answer the questions Ashley kissed Spencer and drove home.


	26. Chapter 25

_A/N: Hey guys, I've just been way busier than I thought I'd get over the summer. And well…it's still no excuse. I'm really sorry. And I know it's short, I'm sorry about that too. =(_

They stopped by a little deli they enjoyed visiting frequently.

"Ashley! Spencer! It's been awhile since we've seen you!"

Tori the waitress worked at a couple jobs while trying to put herself through college. Ashley had offered to help her, but she was stubborn and hard headed.

"Tori, how've you been?"

They exchanged small talk, the two women treated the girl like their all grown up child. They would often have her over for dinner.

"Alright ladies, well, the wait's about 10 minutes is that alright? We're kind of packed today."

"It's all good Tori."

They sat down on the benches outside the small restaurant. Ashley pulled back Spencer's hair.

"You should try them on."

"Hmm?" The blonde said basking in the sun.

"The earrings. Hang on I'll go get them."

Ashley moved quickly towards the car, getting the earrings from the bag she shut the door and walked back. The brunette couldn't help but notice the beautiful flowers hanging from a tree nearby. Smiling at the thought she delicately plucked one off the branch. Returning to the blonde she offered the flower first.

"It was pretty, and…well I don't really have any other reason for getting it to you but…here."

Spencer smiled up at her wife. What would have happened if Ashley had let her push her away back then?

"I love you so much." She smiled and kissed her wife.

Tucking the flower behind her ear she smiled looking as Ashley letting her wife know it was greatly appreciated.

"Ugh." They heard a groan from the restaurant door and the two turned towards Tori.

"Why can't I find a boy as sweet as you Ash?"

Spencer beamed proudly.

"Your table's ready come on you two."

After they were seated and had ordered Ashley opened the box again, pushing it closer towards the blonde.

"Try them."

The sapphires dangled delicately next to the blonde's face.

"They're beautiful love." Ashley's hands reached up and thoughtfully played with the jewelry.

Spencer ducked her head down, allowing her hair to create a curtain around her face.

Lunch was good, the two women spoke of everything and eventually left the little café, heading home. Spencer giggled at the feeling of the earring dangling by her cheeks and with Ashley's hand placed comfortable on her thighs.

_Back Home_

Ashley unlocked the door opening it for the blonde to enter first. Spencer smiled, chivalry was not dead at all. People are just looking for it in the wrong sex! Turning on her heels she felt her stomach muscles contract. She had warned Ashley she punish her for what happened earlier in her office. As soon as the door was shut the brunette found her body pinned against the door by an extremely rough blonde. Spencer's hands immediately went under Ashley's shirt her fingers gripping at the musician's stomach. Her tongue pushing into the hot mouth of Ashley Davies, Ashley bit down on the blonde's bottom lip, pulling back bringing the lip with her.

"Mmm, you know I love that babe." Spencer moaned into the brunette's mouth at the sensation. Ashley was quick to respond in pushing the blonde's head aside bringing her lips to the blonde's neck. She started suckling gently at first, but as the Spencer responded to her touch the brunette found herself nipping and biting at the skin there. Bruising it harshly, she bit down harshly until she heard her wife whimper. Only then did Ashley let go, by now Spencer's hands were palming her breasts. Grabbing Ashley by the wrist Spencer pulled her upstairs toward their room where the musician found herself skillfully handcuffed to the bed naked by the blonde. Spencer looked down at her wife hungrily, cuffed to the bed staring up at her. Not that the brunette minded, if anything, having Spencer have her way with her was actually rather an ideal situation.

"Are you going to fuck me baby?" Ashley's voice was low and husky she looked up at the blonde smirking.

"I said I was going to punish you." Spence smiled evilly down at Ashley, and the brunette felt her insides clench.

_Oh God that was hot, I may have just had half an orgasm._

Spencer kissed her wife passionately, their tongues swirled and battled. Until she moved her head down and began to suckle at the brunette's neck. She went straight for the sensitive area. She knew exactly where Ashley's sensitive spot was, and took full advantage of that. The brunette moaned helplessly pushing her body up towards Spencer, hoping for more. Wishing the blonde would touch her where she needed it the most. Spencer pulled back after leaving a noticeable hickey, she hovered above the pleading brunette. She brushed their nipples against each other and both let out a small moan from the contact. Spencer lowered her lips onto her wife's breast, her tongue teasing around the nipple but never touching it.

"Oh God baby, please."

Smiling at the power she had over her wife she took the nipple into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. Ashley's chest heaved towards her.

She scratched down Ashley's stomach knowing how it turned her on, Ashley could feel how wet she was, she could feel it dripping from her pussy.

"Baby please touch me." Ashley tugged on the handcuffs wanting to relieve herself of this need.

Spencer smiled once more and what she had accomplished. Slowly making her way down towards her wife's pussy she blew lightly at the wet mess. Ashley's legs quivered with excitement of what was to come. Spencer took a light lick at Ashley's clit. The brunette moaned passionately, the tongue barely touched her but good god it felt wonderful.

Spencer smirked, Ashley's legs were shaking with anticipation. Looking down Ashley was struck with a sight that only made her want more. The sight of a deliciously evil looking Spencer looking up at her, her lips curled in a demanding smirk, her eyes testing Ashley for a reaction.

She got none, Ashley played along with her game and simply stared intensely back down at the blue ones looking up at her.

Spencer's smirk twitched and a playful twinkle, she gently took another lick from her wife's clit. Ashley squared her jaw, and continued their staring game. Spencer loved a challenge. Slowly suckling on the engorged clit she heard the musician gasp. Looking up she saw that although she had gained a reaction Ashley was still staring at her struggling to control herself. Spencer slowly slid one finger into the brunette's hot wet center. She moaned at how wet it was and sent vibrations up Ashley's clit. Looking up she saw the brunette's eyes falter before focusing again, she was so close to getting Ashley to lose control of her body. She made a come hither motion with her finger deep inside Ashley, she knew she had hit Ashley's g-spot when the brunette gasp and moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck baby!"

Her head fell back on their pillows her eyes slammed shut. Spencer took a second or two to celebrate her victory, but not too long that Ashley recomposed herself from what had just happened. She slid another finger into Ashley's pussy and continued suckling and flicking her tongue against the clit. Her fingers how pumping rhythmically into the brunette's body. Ashley's breaths came shorter and she tugged harshly on the handcuffs. Ashley moaned her appreciation, "I-I'm so close baby!"

Spencer smirked and stopped all her movements. Ashley felt the roaring fire ready to erupt die down in a quick few seconds. She groaned, gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. If Spencer was going to tease her, she could at least make her cum. Did that not make sense? Not that she cared, all she wanted was for Spencer to making her cum screaming. So all she really could think about was well cumming. The blonde made a small giggle at how disappointed Ashley looked but started up a steady rhythm, pumping her fingers into her wife. Ashley groaned, this was probably worse. It was enough so that Ashley was still wet, and still needed it, but not enough for her to actually lie back and enjoy.

"Spence." Ashley rasped out in a whisper, these words made Spencer's stomach tighten. She could feel her arousal, it was uncomfortable and she tried to relieve herself as she rubbed herself and spread her wetness on Ashley's leg. Ashley smirked.

"Come one baby," her voice was low, and husky, "you want me to fuck you."

Spencer felt the new waves of arousal hit her at this, Ashley saw it in her wife's eyes. How her words affected Spencer and she knew she was gaining the upper hand even with her hands tied. She smiled up at Spencer, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Or maybe you want to fuck me hard. And make me cum screaming."

Spencer's arms almost buckled and she almost dropped on top of her wife. Her extremely hot wife. Her husky voiced wife. Her naked wife, tied up beneath her writhing.

_Okay so maybe it's completely okay to give up on this one fight. Maybe it's alright if I give in and just fuck her. Maybe…_

As Spencer's mind reeled through the possibilities, she barely even noticed she had started to hump Ashley's leg hitting her clit at the right angles. Those dark brown chocolate eyes were still gazing up intently at her.

"Or maybe you want me to lick your clit, and make you cum."

Spencer still riding Ashley's leg moaned at the idea.

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you baby. You'd love to have my head between your legs, to feel me lapping at your wetness, because baby I love the way your pussy tastes."

It sounded so extremely tempting. All she had to do was climb up a few inches and she could sit on Ashley's face.

"Or baby you could grab a strap on…" Ashley didn't finish her sentence, instead she let the idea play in Spencer's head however she liked it.

Spencer growled lightly as she admitted her defeat. It was not worth it, she didn't care how much Ashley would gloat over her victory later. She needed to feel more contact. She moved up so quick Ashley didn't even have time to smile over her victory. Spencer was hovering over her face, and pulling needily at her head. She had won, and she would make the most out of her victory. Happily obliging she started with a light lick to Spencer's clit and felt the blonde stiffen. Ashley flicked the nub rapidly with her tongue and Spencer searched desperately for something to hold on to. Settling on the head board she gasped at the sensations Ashley was providing her with that skilled tongue. Ashley sucked on the engorged clit and could hear how much Spencer appreciated it.

"Oh fuck baby!"

With her free hand Spencer grasped at Ashley head.

While sucking on the clit Ashley flicked lightly at Spencer's clit with her tongue and Spencer felt her orgasm build. It surged through her body rolling through her. Throwing her head back both hands now gripping the headboard until the whites of her knuckles showed.

Spencer tried to cry out, but her lungs were empty. Gasping hurriedly to fill her lungs she yelled out encouragingly to the brunette now rapidly flicking her clit.

"Oh. I'm. So. Close!" Spencer's words came out in pants as she tried to support herself.

Ashley considered stopping just to tease Spencer the way the blonde had teased her. But taking in the situation that she was currently tied to the bed, and Spencer was on top of her, she would most definitely be paying for it, in the most painful tantalizing ways. She was not willing to pay that price. So she continued on with her treatment of Spencer's clit. Spencer gasped the orgasm was building so steadily it was filling her up like a bottle ready to explode. Her head thrown back, hands still gripping onto the headboard for dear life she felt herself teetering on the edge. Her moans came heavily into the room as she felt Ashley slowly tipping her over the edge. And it hit her, with the force of a truck. The orgasm was not slow and steady like the buildup. It was powerful and Spencer screamed out into their house. Ashley continued to suckle on Spencer's clit making the orgasm last as long as she could possible make it last. The blond her back arched, her head thrown back and her eyes slammed shut, still hearing the roaring in her ears marveled in the beautiful release she felt. At last she came down from her intense orgasm and found that Ashley was now delicately licking at her, lapping up her juices. Ashley lightly licked at Spencer's clit, and the blonde jumped.

She hissed, "Sensitive." She ground out between clenched teeth as she moved off of Ashley's face. The brunette was smirking now.

Spencer looked up seeing the victory in Ashley's eyes. Oh hell no, she was not going to lose this battle, she was supposed to be punishing Ashley. With a boost of energy she was on the brunette again.

"I'll give you something to smirk about." She threatened hovering above Ashley's body.


	27. Chapter 26

_A/N: Hi! I'm back. I don't know for how long. I seem to be very bad at this whole, constant updating thing. Well here's the next chapter, I'm thinking about ending it very soon, maybe even in the following update. Well anyway. Thanks to all of you who came along on this crazy ride that was supposed to be a one-shot. =) I hope you're enjoyed._

Ashley moaned at the mere statement, her wrists were sore now. She had been tugging relentlessly at the handcuffs for God knows how long. It would appear that even though she had just made Spencer cum on her face the blonde was still planning on "punishing" her. She didn't know whether she was upset or pleased. As long as the blonde stayed naked and within a 1-inch radius of her they were good to go. Spencer lowered her body on her wife's. Pushing their naked bodies together making the brunette arch into her. The blonde started rocking her body between the musician's legs. The handcuffs jingled as Ashley tugged on them again.

"Fuck baby."

Ashley kept rocking against her wife. Maybe if she tried hard enough she would manage to make herself cum this way. And again Spencer stopped.

"Oh for the love of God! Spence! If I didn't love you so much I would drop kick you on your ass!"

"And how do you plan on doing that with your hands like that?" Spencer looked down a smirk that resembled Ashley's infamous one.

"And where did you learn to smirk like that?" Ashley smiled back up at her wife, that smirk looked awful familiar.

Spencer simply smiled, sighed and situated herself straddling her wife's stomach. They spent a few minutes in a staring competition. Smoldering eyes, blue and brown connected. It was as if they were wordlessly challenging the other one to make the first move.

"I think I liked your suggestion." Spencer whispered with a husky tone in he wife's ear.

Ashley cocked her eyebrows questioningly. With that Spencer got off the bed and started ruffling about as she attached a harness around her hips. A knowing smile played on Ashley's face as she rolled her eyes.

"So you were listening and that hump-me look you had on your face didn't mean you weren't listening."

Spencer pretended to be offended as she secured a dildo to the harness and crawled back into bed.

"I think when your hands are tied you really oughta watch what you say Ashley Davies."

"Why Spencer Carlin was that a threat?"

Reaching down she prodded at the brunette's center. She was most definitely wet enough. Positioning the dildo and pushing it into the brunette Spencer whispered darkly into her moaning wife's ear, "It most definitely was."

"Fuu—uuu—uuuuckkkk," Ashley's fists balled tightly as she felt the toy entering her, she didn't quite know what to grab. The bedsheets, Spencer, but when she tried to she was reminded that she still had the handcuffs secured around her wrists. Steadying herself the blonde started a steady rhythm as she moved in and out of her wife. The room resonated with sounds of the handcuffs tugging helplessly on the headboards, Spencer's harsh breathing, and Ashley's moans a she urged the blonde on.

"Baby, fuck me harder." The words rushed out of the brunette's mouth so fast she did have time to stop herself. She was completely at Spencer's mercy and she might as well accept that. Spencer felt her own wetness increase at these words. She had become so used to their little games that they played to see who would give in first she couldn't help being taken off guard by the brunette's pleas. They were however the exact words she wanted to hear. Thrusting forwards harshly she was rewarded with the sounds of Ashley incoherent moans. Ashley used the headboard and tried to increase the pressure on the toy. Seeing the desperate move Spencer began to throw herself into the act. Practically jackhammering into the brunette below her who screamed and squealed with ecstasy. The toy pushed back against Spencer's clit and she clutched the bedsheets tightly. Steadying herself on one arm Spencer reached between them and allowed her finger to rub Ashley's clit while trying her best to keep up the pace. The brunette threw her head back at the pleasure a loud moan escaping her. A few moments later and Spencer felt the brunette's body beginning to tense up beneath her. Her moans quieting down as screamed silently in pleasure. Spencer sped up her rubbing and continued to thrust in the brunette.

"Baby! Fuck! Spence I'm gonna-"

With that the brunette stiffened as a long loud moan escaped her. Spencer continued to move and let her wife ride out the orgasm.

Then there was silence. Ashley's heavy breathing and Spencer continued to lightly stroke her clit and lightly pump in and out of her. Not enough to make her horny but enough to keep her wet. The blonde herself was nearing her orgasm and tried to keep it at bay. She knew Ashley was still sensitive from her last orgasm when the brunette lifted her head up and whispered huskily in the blonde's ears.

"Baby I want you to come so hard, fuck me baby. Fuck me until you cum."

Spencer didn't have to be told twice, in fact she happily complied. Grabbing Ashley by the hips she moved amazingly fast the toy fucking Ashley rapidly. The musician yelled out to the empty house and her sounds mixed with the frantic moans and pants of her wife. Spencer felt the toy push back against her clit and if possible she seemed to be going quicker and harder. Ashley pulled roughly at her cuffed hands that the sensation of being so thoroughly and deeply fucked. Spencer's thrusts became longer, and harder and Ashley knew she was getting close. Still the blonde chose to shout out, "oh fuck baby I'm gonna cum!" The thrusts sped up and Ashley watched completely entranced as the look of pure bliss took over the blonde's expression. She was moaning loudly into their house as she continued pounding into the brunette riding out the waves of her orgasm. And between being distracted watching the blonde's riding waves of ecstasy and her sensitivity from her last orgasm Ashley was caught off guard by her next one. Screaming into the empty house she clutched desperately at Spencer as she felt her orgasm take control of her body. The blood rushing in her ears and eyes clenched shut she was aided through her orgasm by the sensual moans of the blonde above her still pumping lightly in and out of her. Finally with a few more thrusts the blonde allowed her body to heavily drop on the brunette. Now it was just the two of them panting into the dark room, Ashley started chuckling lightly and finally Spencer summoned the strength to ask.

"And why are you a giggly?"

"Nothing, it's just that thought the end of the bargain was I have my way with YOU. Not the other way around."

Judging by there current predicament it would appear Ashley was right, the deal seemed to have switched.

"Well you were hardly complaining love." Spencer added with a smirk.

Giving the blonde a playful glare they giggled for awhile until Ashley half giggling have said, "but seriously this is cutting off my circulation." At the words she shook her captive hands to let Spencer know. Reaching for the keys the blonde undid the chains to find angry red marks on Ashley's wrists. She grimaced at the sight, she had never meant to hurt Ashley. Noticing the pain in Spencer's eyes Ashley reached up, cupping the woman's face. A silent conversation passed and was sealed with a sweet kiss. The moment passed and Spencer noticed the smirk etching its way onto her wife's face. She knew that smirk, oh how she knew that smirk. She had first been introduced to that smirk when she was 15 years old. It followed her around for the rest of her life, and every time she got that smirk she got a warm feeling just below her stomach. Oh, how Spencer knew that smirk. Still she feigned innocence.

"What?" She asked her wife trying to appear timid of what the smirk meant.

"Well I believe this was my end of the bargain Mrs. Davies whether your wife likes it or not, we made a deal." The brunette's fingers left butterfly soft kisses behind as they dances up the blonde's legs making Spencer shiver with delight.

"Whatever do you mean?" She said, a look of mock surprise taking over her face. Spencer knew exactly where Ashley was heading with this. They had role played before and the scenarios varied from the cheating housewife who couldn't resist, to the teacher who got fucked by the student she had failed, to the policewoman who got to handsy over a simple speeding ticket.

Ashley leaned in her lips so close to Spencer's ears the blonde could have sworn she felt the words brush against her skin, "I think you know exactly," to drive the point home Ashley's hand travelled and she wrapped her arm possessively around the blonde's petite frame almost growling as she finished her sentence in her low sensuous husky tone, "what I mean."

It took some struggling for Spencer to retain control of her body as her skin cried out for Ashley's touch. Bringing back the mock astonishment.

"And whatever will my wife think!" The blonde threw her arm over her eyes dramatically as if to hide her shame.

Ashley smiled and a new idea dawned on her, something of a situation the would probably give Spencer the best fucking of a lifetime. "Baby, I want to try something new."

When the first role played Spencer had been extremely shy about it, often breaking out of character to tell Ashley she felt silly. After the school teacher scenario though Spencer was very much on board with the whole idea. Clearly excited with the new idea Ashley was already biting her lip in anticipation.

Ashley got up off the bed quickly grabbing her clothes and she began to get dressed. Watching the confused and disappointed blonde on the bed Ashley giggled, "Just…try to go with it baby."

Spencer smiled, Ashley sometimes got so excited with her ideas she didn't even want to explain it, and Spencer just had to hope Ashley steered her in the right direction. Ashley went back to the closet and threw several items on the floor before bringing out a robe.

"Here wear this!" Ashley gave Spencer her robe she wore after showers and slid out the door as the blonde pulled it over herself, covering her naked form.

Ashley opened the door peeked in and seeing that Spencer was ready opened it fully with a big smile on her face giving the blonde a loving kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby I'm home."

Spencer's mind reeled back, were they playing suburban couple?

"Hey..babe…how was work?" She said with a little hesitation.

"Good, Tom's got me doing all his paperwork for the upcoming conference in Oslo. It's all just such a big m-" the brunette stopped halfway through her sentence. Her eyes burned into the floor just a little behind Spencer's feet. Following her wife's eyes the blonde found that she was staring at a pair of boxers Ashley liked to sleep in. She had an idea of what about happening.

"What the hell are those?" Ashley asked with disgust and all the anger she could muster up in her body. It was quite simple, make all her horniness sound angry. And voila, she was the most pissed off woman in the world. Her finger pointed accusingly at the boxers and eyes burning holes into Spencer. The blonde smiled, she was catching on for sure now.

Looking as guilty as she could Spencer looked up and gave her best impression of a deer caught in headlights before stuttering, "Th-They're nothing. What's a mess?" She tried to change the subject back. Or I guess cheating wife Spencer was trying to change the subject back, real life Spencer just wanted Ashley to fuck her right now.

"Those looking like boxers to me, and they certainly aren't mine." Ashley's horny hormones were multiplying at the idea of their role play and she poured them into her anger.

"Baby," the blonde turned to look as apologetic as she could. "He-he came over for to drop some documents off for you and we had coffee together. One thing lead to another…and…" Spencer was fighting as hard as she could to fight off a smirk. Oh she knew she was walking a very thin line. But maybe she wanted to.

"Who is it?" The anger seemed to almost come alive on the brunette's face at the confession.

"It's Gary from Human Resources." Spencer said resignedly her brain grasping for the first name she could find, and the first department she could think of.

"How long." The brunette growled out as she took a threatening step closer to the blonde and Spencer in the name of her character took a defensive step backwards.

"6 months." Spencer barely whispered as she looked down pretending to tear up as her guilt.

Spencer hid a smile behind her curtain of hair as she had a devilish idea, things her moving along a bit too slowly for her. But of course her character in this situation would never ask to simply be fucked right now. She had to lure Ashley into taking her and fucking her senseless.

"I love him, and I'm pregnant with his child. I'm leaving you." She said in a dignified voice. Spencer Davies was clawing at her insides as she said this, but held her back.

A storm that was brewing behind Ashley's eyes seemed to erupt with volcanic power as they turned molten gold with anger. The brunette was upon her before she could even react. The musician's hands clamped on her arms as Ashley drove her back against a wall. Her back smashed into it and she suppressed a moan.

"You're leaving me for him?" The brunette threatened again her eyes burning with such intensity Spencer felt wetness intensify. This was it, what she said now could get the brunette to finally fuck her senseless, or drag this scenario on longer.

The blonde looked into the brunette's eyes, it took everything in her to not laugh when she said the words. "He makes me cum like you never have."

Spencer saw Ashley suppress a smile herself at this statement.

"Oh really," the brunette roughly threw the blonde on the bed, "how does he make you feel Spencer?"

Ashley's hands were suddenly everywhere, her lips were everywhere and Spencer's mind stopped thinking for a good minute. The brunette's lips kissed her with so much intensity her mind was numb to anything else but the thought of Ashley. As her wife's hands tugged at her robe and pulled it off she felt her body burning up with desire. Ashley's left hand gripped passionately at the blonde's waist and her right hand burying itself in long blond hair as she pulled painfully on the strands. The kiss sent sparks behind Spencer's eyes and when Ashley pulled away she felt robbed.

"Does he make you feel that Spencer?" The brunette's voice still seething with anger.

Spencer almost allowed herself to scream her answer, no but please fuck me. Instead she chose to stay quiet and pull Ashley down for another much needed kiss. The hands roamed freely now roughly kneading her breasts and Spencer wanted more. She didn't even know what she wanted more of. She wanted to feel Ashley everywhere. The kissing stopped and she felt Ashley attach herself to her neck. The hands now slid down her breast and left red angry nail marks down her sides. The brunette targeted her soft spot on her neck and Spencer's arms wrapped around Ashley keep her in place as she moaned softly. She could feel her arousal and she wondered whether it was humanly possible to be this turned on. The hands still touching everywhere moved behind her and buried themselves under he back. She felt Ashley's nails clawing down her back and arched upwards as she moaned. She felt the brunette sucking intensely on the skin on her neck. She thought of the hickey that would appear and made a sound to ask the brunette to stop, but it was as if Ashley knew what she was thinking. The brunette reached down pulling the blonde's legs up over her shoulders she gave a last painful sharp bite to the spot on the blonde's neck. Spencer gasped in pain and then felt intense pleasure as the brunette thrust herself forwards. Ashley pushed against Spencer's clit and felt the waves of pleasure the blonde experienced at the action. She continued her thrusts putting pressure on the blonde's clit and with every thrust she got rougher. With every thrust she growled into the blonde's ear. "You." "Are." "Mine." "Never." "Forget." "That." She pulled back and shoved two fingers into the blonde growling again into the blonde's ear, "Mine." Spencer barely had time to recover from the lost of contact on her clit before she screamed out as Ashley's fingers gave her what she so very much wanted.

Spencer took this time to finally speak what she had wanted to say all along, "Yes baby, I'm yours. Please make me yours again."

Pleased with what she heard Ashley starts up a steady rhythm with her fingers pumping in and out of the blonde and she is rewarded with the sounds of Spencer's pleasure. The blonde is squirming beneath her crying out with every thrust of her hand lost in pleasure.

"Fuck baby, more, I want more of you in me."

Ashley give her an evil grin and adds another finger as she now fucks Spencer even quicker then before. Spencer can barely keep up, between her screaming and moaning she barely has time to breath. She's so horny she doesn't know if she'll ever be satisfied, Ashley will just have to fuck her for the rest of eternity. Just like this.

The blonde's hands balled up into fists and she screamed for the brunette to fuck her harder. Ashley doubles her efforts and then she hears Spencer again demand more.

"You want more?"

"Yes!" Spencer didn't care she wasn't sure if she was even in character anymore she just wanted Ashley to make her cum.

"You want me to fuck you like he never will?"

"Baby, please."

Ashey got off the bed and reached into their closet withdrawing a harness and she strapped it on quickly. Looking up at the blonde who was breathing heavily and staring at her through hooded eyelashes she picked a dildo. 11 inches long and 2.5 inches wide. Spencer's eyes widened at the sight of it. Sure they had bought it but to be honest she had never intended to use it. It came in a packet of 5 dildos and the others were much more…reasonably sized. Ashley now with the dildo secured between her legs walked towards the still horny but now some what hesitant blonde.

"Spread your legs." Her eyes still dark from her arousal.

Timidly Spencer did as she was told.

"Tinkerbell tits." Ashley said to Spencer.

The moment was almost lost as the blonde and brunette tried hard not to laugh. They knew it was their safeword and it was just Ashley's way of reassuring Spencer that if it got too much for her to use it. But it had been so out of context they almost burst out into laughter.

"I'll show what it really feels like to cum so hard you see stars." Ashley huskily whispered into the blonde's ear. She was already rocking against the blonde and the dildo rubbing against Spencer's clit. The blonde was already so wet she was convinced they wouldn't need any more foreplay, in fact she didn't want anymore foreplay. She just wanted to feel Ashley inside her. The brunette reach over to their nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, squirting some in her hand she rubbed in on the toy and spread it across Spencer's dripping center. It warmed the skin there and Spencer wanted nothing more than for the brunette to take her. Pushing lightly with her hand guiding the toy the dildo was met with some resistance at the blonde's tightness.

Things were moving a bit too slowly for Spencer's taste and she didn't want to lose the moment. "Ashley, are you going to fuck me or should I go to him instead?"

That did it, the brunette recalled their role playing and the dark storm was back behind her eyes. She pushed with more pressure and felt as the toy slipped into the blonde. Spencer hissed in pain as the toy stretched, it hurt, but it hurt so good. Ashley kept pushing gently but steadily and the lube helped slide the large toy inside of the blonde. Spencer held her breath at the pain but and she began to feel the pleasure working it's way back up to the surface. Ashley seeing the signs pulled back slightly and pushed in again, the toy moved with a little resistance.

"Fuck baby, you're so fucking tight." The brunette murmured into the blonde's ears.

Spencer felt herself shudder at those words and using began pulling Ashley in and out faster holding the brunette's hips. Getting the message Ashley moved faster, harder. Their skin slapped together and Spencer's moans filled the air. The brunette had trouble remembering what their "situation" was supposed to be. Leaning down towards the blonde's ears she moved her hips rapidly.

"Does he fuck you like this?"

But Spencer's vocal cords were too occupied to give her a proper answer. Pulling an expert maneuver Ashley lifted Spencer's leg ducked under it and flipped the blonde, all while keeping herself buried inside her. Leaving Spencer now on her stomach and Ashley behind her. Ashley didn't even pause for Spencer to become accustomed to everything. She lay on top of her with Spencer still lying on her stomach and continued pumping into the blonde. The dildo now had a wonderful position to scrape against Spencer's g-spot and it did just that, drawing a shudder out of the blonde every time it made contact. Ashley reached around determined to get her point across. Spencer was hers, no one would ever make Spencer feel the way Ashley did, no one would ever compare to the way Ashley touched her, and Spencer would never cum for anyone else as hard as she came for Ashley. Reaching in front and squirming her hand under the blonde's body she found her wife's clit with little to no trouble. The new position also gave her an interesting angle for hitting the blonde's clit. All the new sensations were just too much for the blonde. The constant scraping of her g-spot, Ashley drawing circles around her clit, and hitting it sporadically. The feel of the brunette's chest rubbing against her back. She felt it roaring in, it was like a giant tsunami and it was about to hit her. Her hands sprawled out in front of her she grabbed helplessly at bundles of bedsheets as she felt the dildo ramming in and out of her.

"Ooohh fuck! Ashley! Shit baby, I'm…I'm gonna-"

"You're MINE!" With a growl into the blonde's ear Ashley tugged sharply and painfully at the blonde's hair.

"AAAAHHH!" Spencer's exclaimed as the first signs of her orgasm took her. Ashley doubled her efforts thrusting ever more vigorously into the blonde, her arm although now going numb with pins and needles moved even quicker over the blonde's clit.

Then the waves began, they crashed into Spencer's body with such force the blonde could do nothing but clutch to the bedsheets and scream her release. Ashley never stopped as the blonde's orgasms gave chained together. After several orgasms the blonde's sound of protest warning the brunette finally slowed Ashley. Her arm snaking back from under the blonde she still kept a slow and steady rhythm. It gave enough contact to the blonde to keep her horny, but nothing else. Spencer's body now completely relaxed glowed. Ashley smiled down at the beauty that emitted from Spencer even after they had tussled and were all sweaty and messy.

"How'd you like that scenario?" Spencer could hear the smile in her wife's voice.

"I think I rather liked it." Her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of Ashley's slow thrusts, it was almost like a massage.

"Oh baby one more thing." Ashley reminded Spencer seeing that the blonde was completely relaxed now.

"Mmm?" The blonde asked, eyes still not opening as she lay happy as a cat napping in the sun.

Ashley smirked, pulling the same maneuver she had done several minutes ago resulting with Spencer on her back again. Holding the blonde's waist she pounded in and out of her rapidly, and harshly. The surprise made Spencer scream in delight. The feel of Ashley's hip pushing into her clit as the strap on pounded away inside her brought the orgasm bubbling to the surface faster than ever before. She more felt than heard herself scream s her throat was raw now. Another orgasm took hold of her and held her body. Ashley had managed to squeeze her hand between their bodies and was not massaging her clit was still fucking her. Spencer's gripped at Ashley and left harsh nail marks behind, almost bad enough to draw blood. Finally again as she several orgasms subsided Spencer felt herself slip into a state of peaceful darkness. Her body still humming with pleasure.


	28. Chapter 27

_A/N: Alright guys, so I know in my last post I said it would be ending soon. But thanks to one of our fellow readers...=)…I have decided to continue this story on for a bit longer. But I did warn that I don't post regularly so it would be a bumpy ride. So gear up. Here is The Deal. =) Sorry if the chapter is a bit short. I'm going to TRY to update more regularly. Keyword: try._

Ashley looked down at her wife with utter adoration. Spencer laid there tangled in sheets, a light sheen of sweat on her face, a peaceful satisfied look on her face as she slept. She's a goddess, Ashley thought to herself. Gingerly removing the toy from her collapsed lover Ashley tossed it aside and turned her attention back to her wife. Lovingly brushing a bit of her hair out of her face. The brunette had to admit she was extremely exhausted herself. Lying down next to the blonde she wrapped Spencer lovingly into her arms and the blonde seemed to subconsciously realize this and snuggled up to her a small grin playing across her lips. The brunette whispered a quiet declaration of her undying love to the blonde and felt her eyelids fluttering. Just as she felt herself get lighter with sleep her phone buzzed by their bedside. The only thing that kept Ashley Davies Carlin from screaming out, "SON OF A BITCH!" in frustration was her fear of awakening the blonde. Carefully untangling herself from her wife with a small frown and sound of protest from Spencer she silenced the phone before it would wake her. Slipping out of the room she grumbled. _Damn it Kyla. You have the worst timing there ever was in mankind._

"Hello?" She tried not to sound mad, it's not like her sister did this on purpose.

"Hey Ash!...What'd I do?" The smaller brunette asked frightfully noticing the irritated tone.

"Nothing, sorry I was about to go to bed."

"Bed? Ash it's 6. What the he- OH GOOD GOD. YOU TWO ARE STILL GOING AT IT AREN'T YOU!"

Ashley couldn't help the mischievous little giggle that escaped her.

"I MEAN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOMAN. GIVE. IT. A. BREAK! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK HER! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK SPENCER. COME THE FUCKING ON! YOU…SHE…I MEAN HOW DO YOU EVEN- AREN'T YOU?"

"Kyla!" Ashley smiled a little at the mess Kyla was clearly in.

"Yeah..." The younger Davies finally seemed to get a hold of herself.

"The call?"

"Oh right. Les Misérables is going to be on broadway and I know Spencer loves it. I was going to invite you and Spence to come see it. I'm making Aiden go."

"Sounds like a plan. When?"

"Next week sound good?"

"Sounds good Ky."

"Okay…I'm not done Ashley Davies. Both of you are going to hurt yourselves! I mean this is absolutely ridiculous! I mean seriously good God!"

"Bye Kyla…"

Ashley smiled at her sister and hung up the phone. She moved to the study and grabbed some post its and wrote a small note reminding herself to let Spencer know. She'll be so excited Ashley thought smiling to herself. _Shit, now I don't know if I should eat or sleep…way to sound like a fatass Ash._ Her stomach made the choice for her as it grumbled loudly at her.

"Damn."

Back in the kitchen Ashley made the easiest and most delicious thing she could think of at the moment. Mac n' Cheese. Grabbing her large bowl she sat at her computer legs crossed as she shoveled cheesy deliciousness in her mouth. Not quite knowing where to start off with her research she googled a simply phrase, "lesbian baby."

"…oh…uhm…sperm insemination?"

A box of mac n' cheese later and Ashley had a file saved on their desktop labeled, "Spencer Jr." Now her sleepiness was catching up to her and with her hunger satisfied she returned to the bedroom to find Spencer curled up delicately on her side as if she were expecting the brunette back anytime to hold her. Laying down next to the blonde she did she that, carefully sliding up behind the blonde and laying a protective arm across the blonde's stomach. Taking in a deep breath of a scent that was only Spencer's she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Spencer shifted and felt an arm across her and smiled her eyes still closed she savored the feel of Ashley holding her in her arms. Her eyes heavily opened and the clock by their bed stared back at her. 11:00PM. Grumbling at how long she had been asleep for she shifted again, they were turning nocturnal with Ashley side of the deal. Slipping out of the brunette's arms she turned to look at Ashley sleeping peacefully by her. Maybe it was the fact that she could still remember Ashley's face during their last role play, the molten gold anger that burned in those eyes she loved, or maybe she had just been married to Ashley for so long her libido itself had grown. She moved quietly and lightly to the end of the bed gently rolling Ashley onto her back. The brunette flopped over at Spencer's will her mouth wide open a small snore escaping her agape mouth and the small pool of drool puddled on the pillow case.

_Attractive Ash. _Spencer couldn't help but smile at her wife. It was definitely something she loved to hate about Ashley. The brunette slept like the dead. Continuing with her plan she kissed Ashley's legs lightly spreading them, making room for herself. Ashley was in for one hell of a wake up call. Spencer moved her head up the brunette's toned legs leaving the softest of kisses in her wake. She felt a muscle in Ashley's thighs twitch at her touch and smirked evilly. Working her way up she lay a gentle kiss on Ashley's heat. Smiling with anticipation as to her wife's reaction when she woke up in this predicament Spencer began to gently lick at Ashley's developing wetness. Groaning sleepily Ashley threw an arm across the bed and with surprising strength for someone asleep flipped onto her side. Leaving an incredible surprised and quite upset blonde clamped extremely uncomfortably between her legs. Spencer's neck was twisted in an awkward angle between a soundly sleeping Ashley's legs. Quite stuck until Ashley decided to lift her leg and release Spencer from this death trap. Her cheeks were squished together by Ashley's legs on both sides and she felt quite foolish to have been trapped in this situation.

"Ashy…Ashy…" the force of Ashley's legs pushing her cheeks impaired her ability to properly form words.

"Way-wee. Wake uk…" She tried to pronounce her sentence again, apparently she was unable to say, "baby."

She was tapping frantically at Ashley's legs now her back and neck beginning to get sore from the position she was currently in. After a few minutes Spencer had enough. She was trapped between her wife's legs, which had never ever before this moment been a place she was worried to be trapped in. Finally realizing Ashley wasn't waking up anytime to release her she pinched at her wife's skin harshly. The brunette inhaled sharply from the pain and her eyes fluttered open before taking in the ridiculous scene before her. It would appear that Spencer was quite stuck between…well her very own legs.

"Spence?" her voice still laced with drowsiness reached the blonde's ears.

Hearing that the brunette was awake but still be unable to move her head the only sign to show that Spencer hadn't fallen asleep between her wife's legs was her slight twitch of her head perking up at the hopeful sound of Ashley being awake.

"A widdle hel' ish you pleash." Came the jumped words of a very embarrassed Spencer. Ashley still confused simple opened her legs freeing the blonde of her snare.

"What were you…" In her sleepy state Ashley did not seem to be able to piece the puzzle together.

"Oh you know shopping for new heels!" Spencer's voice was soaking with sarcasm, "I was trying to wake you up. But sexy went straight to embarrassing." The blonde retorted trying not to get upset. It wasn't like the brunette did it on purpose. The small crooked almost mocking smile that played across Ashley's lips however did make her a bit upset.

"Don't look at me like that! You're the one that put me in a choke hold of some sort with your legs!"

"Baby I'm sorry! I just…didn't know you were so…"

"Well not anymore. It'll be a long time before I ever try that again." Spencer grumbled letting her moodiness show as she massaged her neck.

Taking pity on her clearly mortified wife Ashley scooted up towards the blushing blonde and wrapped her own gentle fingers around the tense muscles on Spencer's neck. Spencer gladly accepted her massage and immediately allowed Ashley's nimble fingers to lightly work out her tense muscles.

It wasn't long however before Ashley's lips found the sensitive skin at Spencer's neck leaving wet kisses that made Spencer's inside flutter. But she wasn't about to relinquish control that quickly. She had intended to be in control when Ashley woke up but that plan quickly went out the window. Turning around and pressing the brunette back down towards the mattress she lay herself on top Ashley's body. She was certain she would never find anyone with this perfect a body. Ashley's eyes turned dark and Spencer marveled at her body. Her muscular legs, her tight toned stomach, the way her waist curved, the softness of the skin beneath the blonde's fingers. Spencer leaned in for a gentle kiss and earned a moan in return as her tongue slipped gently between Ashley's open lips.

"So what were you doing while I was sleeping?"

Spencer moved her lips to the brunette's neck attacking all her sensitive spots.

"Erm…sleeping?" The brunette wasn't quite sure how to answer, her head was getting fuzzier by the second.

"Before that?"

The kisses continued down the musicians neck and latched onto a particular spot. Clearly she had been silent for too long because Spencer nipped harshly at the flesh. Crying out from the sudden pain Ashley tried to remember the question.

"Uh-uhm..I-I had some mac and cheese?" God she hoped it was the right question she wanted Spencer to continue doing this forever.

"And?" The blonde moved down now licking and nipping at her wife's collarbone still moving lower.

Ashley arched her chest up at the blonde wanting Spencer all over her.

"And?" Spencer forced the question again moving where Ashley wanted her. She began suck at the brunette's breast. Breathing across the nipple but hovering over it she waited for Ashley's answer to come.

"Uhm-looking up baby stuff." Ashley rushed out in one breath.

"Oh really?" Spencer arched an eyebrow. It was intended to imply a question but it looked seductive under these circumstances.

Taking a nipped into her mouth she flicked her tongue over it several times eliciting gasps from the brunette. A moan was all the answer she got so she started moving down leaving long kisses down Ashley's stomach. Spencer felt the muscles under her lips tense at her touch. She kissed softly at the inside of Ashley's thighs feeling her wife's hands on her head urging her on.

"What else?" The question was barely even a whisper now and Spencer teased Ashley mercilessly.

"ThenKylacalledandthat'sit." Ashley rushed out in one breath trying her best to hold Spencer's head there to continue on with the delicious ministrations.

"What'd you talk about?" Spencer mumbled into Ashley's heat sending vibrations up making Ashley cry out.

"Uhm-" was finding it incredible difficult to concentrate on anything else but Spencer's touch. "Uhmmm- she yelled at us for having sex for so long…Uhh..uhh…" God she hoped she would fully answer Spencer's questions so her wife would make her come already. "Les Mis is in town…"

Spencer shot up, her eyes with uncertainty looking like a child expectant of gifts on Christmas, quite like their nephew and niece had looked only a week ago.

"It is?"

Ashley swore under her breath. She really shouldn't have mentioned it.

"Yes Spence." Came an exasperated response from the irritated brunette.

"Don't toy with me…" Spencer narrowed her eyes and Ashley now realizing the moment wasn't coming back resigned.

"Why would I do such a thing Spence? Kyla called and was going to book tickets."

Before the sentence was even complete Spencer was out of bed in search of the phone.

"In the study." Ashley said as she plopped down back on the mattress cursing her sister.

It only took about 2 minutes for her to hear Spencer animatedly talking about the show with Kyla.

"Oh my God! I'm so excited! Well of course Ashley and Aiden are coming with us! When? How much are the tickets? No no no we have to get seats on the balcony. Oh my God! Are we allowed to sing along?"

As much as she hated the fact that Spencer had left her high and dry, well I guess high and…quite wet…she couldn't help but smile at the blonde's excitement. It was almost childlike and so absolutely adorable.

Ashley listened to their conversation for another few minutes before giving up on waiting for Spencer to get back in bed and rolled out of bed and back to her computer.

Opening her previous windows she continued to research everything from the insemination process, to the birthing process, to strollers and car seats. Spencer on the other had was still exchanging the recital of their favorite scenes with Kyla and how excited they were to see it while pacing in their walk in closet looking for what to wear to the show. Ashley on the other hand was still feeling the affects of Spencer's ministrations on her earlier and wanted nothing more to have some amazing mind-blowing sex with the blonde. She even contemplated just finishing the job herself but wanted Spencer more. She smirked at her computer when she realized that's exactly what she could do. Going back upstairs towards their room where Spencer was not on the verge of burning all her clothes in the desperate attempt to find the right thing to wear; Ashley settled back on the bed and let her fingers go to play.

A small gasp was heard along with heavy breathing from the bedroom and Spencer let her curiosity get the best of her. Peeking out from the closet to ensure the no one had broken in her jaw dropped at the sight before her. Ashley was sprawled out of their bed her fingers working circles around her clit and clearly enjoying herself. Whatever Kyla was saying fell on deaf ears as the blonde watched intently as her wife pleasured herself. "Kyla-" Spencer's words were breathy and she hoped Kyla couldn't hear the arousal in it, "I'm going to have to call you back." The blonde continued to look on as Ashley teased a finger at her own entrance.

"Oh okay! We'll talk more about it later Spence! I'll go buy the tickets now!" The younger Davies went on without a care in the world.

"'kay bye." Came a short response and the blonde hung up the phone as Ashley slid a finger into herself.

Spencer moved towards her and stopped her hand, "What do you think you're doing?" She whispered into her wife's ears seductively. After all if your wife is only a few meters away why not get her to do the job?

"Oh you know, you started me up and got me all horny, and just left me." Ashley said with the infamous smirk.

Realizing this Spencer looked up guiltily, she must have just completely blanked out.

"Sorry?" She looked at the brunette impishly.

"Ain't gonna cut it!" Ashley replied shortly and moved her hands back down continuing her motions. Spencer growled at stopped her hand.

Ashley looked at Spencer like she was challenging the blonde to make the next move. And oh how the blonde surprised her.

Slipping a finger into the brunette she heard Ashley inhale sharply as the brunette's walls shuddered with pleasure. Her head falling back on the pillow and arching at her neck as she exhaled with pleasure.

Pulling back her finger Spencer gave Ashley a devilish look, "Unless you really prefer to do it yourself?"

"Don't even tease." Ashley threatened dangerously eyebrow raised and jaw tightened giving Spencer a smoldering look that very nearly burnt the blonde.

Spencer however was not quick to crumble under that look. Trying her best to muster a look that held the same burning passion in it as Ashley's gaze did.

The dangerous glint seemed to turn predatory and made Spence feel herself dripping with desire.

If she had any other further plans of resisting it was forgotten. She wanted to consume Ashley. She wanted to as close as possible to becoming one with the sensual creature before her. Before she could stop herself she was on top of Ashley claiming her soft lips as her own. The heat was radiating off their bodies and Spencer felt her wife's hips buck upwards at her. Pushing back she grinded against Ashley's hot center drawing a gasp from the brunette. Spencer looked down and felt desire flush through her entire body. Ashley lay beneath her, those brunette locks sprawled across the white pillow her head thrown back in pleasure. Her hands lay at her sides clenched into fists and Spencer spent a few millisecond marveling at her beauty and the pure desire the rushed through her from the image. She leaned down to give Ashley a deep kiss and felt the lust in the passion of the kiss. Pulling back her eyes heavily lidded from the kiss she gently pushed into Ashley again and got the desired response and the brunette once again pushed her head back deeper into the pillow letting out a moan. Moving quicker now she brought a hand up to gently teased the brunette's nipple drawing another moan from her wife. She wanted to watch Ashley come. She wanted to see her face contort into the most vulnerable abandoned passion. She pushed desperately adding an extra roll of the hip grinding into Ashley's clit getting new reactions from the brunette now urging the blonde for more contact. Steadying herself leaned on her forearms wrapping her hands around Ashley's soft hair and nuzzling into her wife's neck. She began kissing Ashley's most sensitive spots tugging at her hair. The added sensation drove Ashley wild the brunette grabbed at Spencer's back her breath's coming out heavy.

"Baby I'm gonna-" her words rushed out of her mouth and she was barely able to finish her sentence before she sucked in a lungful of oxygen and threw her head back feeling her body tense.

"FUUUUUUUUCCCKkkk."

Spencer kept pulled her head back in time to watch as the emotions played across the brunette's face. She watched the powerful wave rush over Ashley. She kept moving her hips and slowed her pace as she watched the brunette coming down from her high. Finally hands reached up and wrapped themselves around her back to stop her. The brown eyes fluttered open with a new shine in them. Her face completely relaxed. Giving Ashley a firm yet soft kiss Spencer pulled back and rolled to her side feeling her arms relax. She rolled on her side just as the brunette did the same and they spent some time staring into each other's eyes.

Ashley smiled as the blue eyes dazzled back at her.

"Have I told you today that you're the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Spencer blushed even if Ashley told her this everyday she would blush everyday.

The brunette smiled at the reaction she got, "No? I haven't? Or what about that fact that you make me the luckiest woman in the world?"

The pink creeping onto Spencer's cheeks deepened. "I love you." The blonde whispered her smiling like she had slept with a hanger in her mouth.

"Definitely not as much as I love you."

"Nope!" The blonde responded cheekily.

"That would make you a liar." Ashley retorted matter of factly.

"Nooooo!" The blonde pouted like a child even kicking her legs like she was having a temper tantrum.

Ashley giggled at the blonde.

"I love you more!" The blonde exclaimed excitedly.

"Lies! All lies!" Ashley dramatically yelled into the empty house.

"You're supposed to let me win!" The blonde whined again very childlike.

"But I only speak the truth!" Ashley looked back to the blonde wide-eyed.

"Don't you love me?" The eyes big and innocent.

"No! No! No! Don't you dare pull that on me!" Ashley knew what would come next and she already felt her resolve breaking down.

"You love me don't you baby?" The pout was working overtime and her eyes seemed to glimmer with tears. "Do you…not love me?"

That was it, her fight left her body and she bowed down her head in defeat.

"Yes I love you..."

"So I love you more right?" Spencer still had her lost child look on her face.

Ashley sighed deeply as she resigned. She put a hand under the blankets and crossed her fingers. Yes it was childish but she still did it.

"Yes baby."

Spencer nodded her head triumphantly like a child and snuggled up with Ashley burrowing her face into the brunette's neck. Just as the brunette was getting comfortable content as she could possible be. Who wouldn't be happy? Sex with Spencer Carlin and cuddling with Spencer Carlin? She was living the dream! Suddenly Spencer's body stiffened.

"What? What's wrong?"

The blonde shot up, "I need to finish getting ready for the play!"

She shot out of bed going back to her duties of picking out clothes, shoes, figuring out how to do her hair leaving Ashley behind on the bed quite unhappy.

Ashley sat up as if to protest but realized her words would only fall on deaf ears. Flopping back down on the bed that felt a little colder now without Spencer she threw an arm over her face as she listened to the blonde.

"Heels or flats? No wait should I keep my hair down or tie it up. Hmm if I let it down I might not hear as well. I'll wear contacts that day. So I can see everything. Wait but what if they start itching, then I'll have to take them out and I won't see anything at all! No, no I'll wear my glasses, the big framed ones so everything fits into my line of vision. Oh no, those classes don't go with my dress. Oh definitely not these shoes. Purse. Big purse or small purse? Hmm I don't want to have to carry a large purse, but small purses don't fit anything. No Ashley will bring a big purse and she'll just carry my things. Oooh maybe no dress at all maybe just slacks. I did buy those knew pants I haven't worn them yet. Pants and glasses work. Oh and I can wear my heels with them. Wait will they get too uncomfortable. No silly Spencer, I'll be sitting the whole time I'll just take them off if they get uncomfortable. Wait, but what about when we have to walk. I don't want to limp around. No, I'll pack a pair of flip flops. We'll put them in Ashley's bag. Wait I can't have no purse at all, she can't carry my phone and wallet and keys. It'll be so annoying to have to go through her bag all the time. Okay little things in my little purse, and she can carry everything else. Okay Spencer. What else…OH we can't forget-"

Spencer chattered on talking to herself while she prepared for the show.

Ashley had tuned her out somewhere along the way around contacts. She knew when Spencer was this excited she loved to over plan and there wasn't much the brunette could do know to get her girlfriend's attention. Her arm still covering her face and still lying in the bed that was getting colder by the minute she grumbled to herself, "God I hate you Kyla…"


	29. Chapter 28

Ashley twitched, she must have dozed off awhile back while Spencer was planning. Her eyes jarred open at the silence. Spencer was no longer in the closet throwing everything from their hangers. The room was completely quiet and Ashley shot up having a mini panic attack, it felt too quiet. Did someone sneak in while she was asleep? Did they steal anything? Did they take their jewelry? There television? Did they take her laptop? Oh my God those fucking robbers took all her baby information from her Spencer Jr. folder! Ashley was somewhat of a closet worrywart. She was the kind of worrywart that prayed before a flight took off. It wasn't that she had converted but she had been to mass with the Carlins in hopes of getting on their good side. And the Carlins knowing that Ashley Davies would much rather spend her Sunday mornings sleeping off her Saturday nights or at brunch with a seaside view appreciated the gesture. But eventually Ashley liked the idea of someone being there that she could always turn to for comfort or safety. She has spent so many years of her adolescent life looking for my security that no one offered. Then Spencer came into her life, and with her she brought God, and love, and peace, and so many things Ashley never thought she would experience. Ashley never converted but it was nice to know think that maybe possible there was someone up somewhere in the sky that watched over her. Maybe if she needed comfort she could turn to someone. Ashley was the closet worrywart that if she were to be in a plane crash would act composed and collected. She would seem like the leader to turn to. But inside she would be wondering who and how they would survive on a deserted island for six years, who would kill who for food, who she would have to kill to avoid being eater, if she would have to put a volleyball on a stick name it Wilson and have it be her only friend. Spencer would leave for the supermarket and Ashley would say I love you and pray she wouldn't get hit by a car. And that worrywart was currently in a panic over the fact that she couldn't find her wife anywhere. Oh good God Spencer! Did they kidnap her? She was just about ready to shoot out of bed looking for a ransom note when she heard the shower turning off.

_Oh…well I feel silly. Was that on before? Why didn't I hear it? _She always felt silly after her worry filled thoughts.

She heard the familiar noise of Spencer's heavy robe dropping on the ground. She lay back down to relax for a moment as she listened to the soft steps as Spencer walked across their bathroom.

Spencer opened the door to the bathroom wrapped in a towel and a smiled spread across her features as she took in the sight of her beautiful wife lying on their bed flat on her back.

"Morning sleepyhead." She joked at the brunette who chuckled in response. However her smile was wiped clean off by a smirk as she sat up surveying the blonde standing before her.

"Mmm and what did I do to deserve this?" She said an eyebrow quirking up at the sight before her. Spencer with small droplets of water still dripping from her naked form. A towel wrapped loosely about her beautiful body and her hair wet and resting on her shoulders where more water droplets rolled down her pale skin.

"Hmm," the blonde pretended to think, "you got me all sweaty? So I rewarded you with my showering!" She stated simply but felt her body drawn to the brunette's smoldering gaze. Her feet shuffled her forward and it was as if her pussy was guiding her body to what it needed.

"Well, lucky me." Ashley's eyes were tracing the water droplets as they raced each other down the blonde's legs, her eyes burning into the skin before her.

Before she knew it Spencer was standing in front of Ashley she wasn't sure how she got here and she was beginning to think that Ashley had magical powers at nakeding her. Just to prove her right the brunette reached an arm up and barely grazed the hand that held the towel up. With that light touch Spencer let her hand drop to her side, her towel came tumbling down her body like an avalanche and lay in a puddle at her feet and she watched the brunette's eyes grow dark with lust.

What had started with some clever quips had now made the blonde's mind go blank. She had no words, she just felt. She felt the intense stare as Ashley admired her body, she felt little pleasure centers humming within her begging to be touched, she felt herself getting wet just under the gaze of Ashley. Without a word the brunette grabbed Spencer and did a quick flip with Spencer ending up on the bed under Ashley. The brunette wasted no time in smashing their lips together for a heated kiss. Spencer already felt her legs widening to make room for Ashley to fit between them as their kisses were desperate and rough. The brunette bit down on the blonde's lower lip and tugged at it getting a moan out of her wife. She trailed kisses to the blonde's neck suckling at the sweet skin there while her hands played with Spencer's breasts. The blonde was still slick with shower water and Ashley found that combined with the smoothness of Spencer's soft skin her hands glided easily. She played with the blonde's nipple with her thumb as she bit and nipped at the blonde's neck causing more moans to come tumbling from Spencer's lips. Moving her head down she took the neglected nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the delicate nub while her thumb continued it's actions on the other one. She felt her wife arch into her as Spencer's moans filled the room followed with a whispered, "Yessssss."

Allowing both her hands to play with Spencer's breasts Ashley moved herself down spending some time leaving a dark hickey on Spencer's ribcage as she moved down and left a similar one on the blonde's hip bone. She bit at the skin and harshly sucked until the blonde's hands tangled themselves into her brown curls. Lowering herself even further she bit lightly at the inside of Spencer's thighs and breathed in the smell of Spencer's arousal.

The phone rang out shrilly in their silent love-making causing both lovers to groan and a slew of curse words to come from one of them. 10 points if you guess which one.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" Ashley yelled out in frustration as the blonde made a move to go answer the phone.

"Baby, just ignore it! Come back to bed!" She pleaded as the blonde drew further away towards the phone.

"It could be important!"

"Or it could be a telemarketer!"

"Hello?"

The brunette allowed herself to faceplant into the bed before letting out the most frustrated groan.

"Oh hi!" Spencer's voice perked up clearly recognizing the caller.

"I swear Spence if that is Kyla CALLING TO TALK ABOUT LES MIS AGAIN I WILL RIP HER A NEW ONE. I MEAN DOES SHE KNOW WHAT SHE INTERRUPTED? AGAIN?" Ashley got louder as she spoke in hopes her sister could hear that she had interrupted something.

"It's my dad!" Spencer whispered as she covered the mouthpiece to the phone giving Ashley a stern look.

"Oh hi Mr. C!" Ashley called out trying feebly to reconcile for what she had just said.

Spencer listened to something Mr. Carlin was saying before nodding, "Okay dad."

She pushed a button and Arthur was now on speaker phone.

"Hi Ashley! What did I interrupt?"

Ashley's face contorted into panic and Spencer turned beet red. Neither girls spoke hoping that the other would have a good excuse.

"Um," – Ashley cleared her throat to give herself more time to think, "Well uh Mr. C Spencer and I were just-" she cleared her throat again, "reading!" She said clearly happy with what she had come up with. She turned to give her wife an, "I got this," look and took the phone into her hands.

"We read the bible every day at this…time…" Suddenly quite aware it was 6 in the morning. She paused and the confusion and shock of Arthur Carlin was tangible through the phone.

"Best…way…to start the morning eh?" She added hoping that if she found some ground of similarity it would ease the tension.

"Mmhmm." Arthur replied sounding unsure form his end.

Spencer leaned forward snatching the phone from her wife before she did anymore damage tried to steer away from the topic.

"So what's up dad?"

Spencer could practically see her dad shake his head clear of their previous exchange as they got back on topic.

"Oh well we have a bit of a surprise that you may or may not like but either way it's happening!" He sounded excited though.

"Oooh! I like surprises! What is it? Am I finally getting that pony?" She joked and heard her father laughing on his end.

"Never gonna give that one up ar'ya Spence?"

"Nope!"

After getting over the embarrassment she just caused herself Ashley looked up and smiled at the cute exchanges between Spencer and her father.

"Okay but seriously what is it dad?"

"Well the SACA or something-"

"It's CASA Arthur!" Paula's voice cut into the mix.

"Okay CASA…" Arthur continued but there was a bit of shuffling on the phone and Paula's voice came back on.

"Oh, give me that you. It's my surprise anyway."

Spencer just smiled as she let her parents duel it out.

"Hi Spencer, hi Ashley!"

Spencer's grinned widened and she felt her heart expand. She still was grasping the idea that her mother had so openly and readily brought Ashley into the family only a few short weeks ago.

"Hi Mrs. C." Ashley in turned smiled at the phone showing just as much care for the blonde haired woman.

"How are you dear?" Spencer tried to contain her smile but it was ricocheting off the walls by now.

"I'm great missing you guys though!" Ashley wisely chose her words but sounded at ease when saying them. It wasn't a lie, she was missing watching the Brady Bunch. Mr. Carlin's amazing home cooked meals. Calling Glen an ass. Playing with her niece and nephew.

"Well you may not be missing us for long!"

Confusion. Silence. Then one noise from Spencer.

"Meh?"

"Alright, it's called the California Ambulatory Surgery Association, so CASA for short. And they're having a conference and I've always wanted to go to these and the hospital is sending me to be their representative this year!" The older blonde's voice quivered with excitement. "And your dad's coming with me!"

"Mom that's great! I'm so excited for you!" Spencer was telling the truth. After he mother's acceptance of her and of Ashley she didn't want to leave their home in Ohio. She had wanted to stay nestled in her happy cocoon with her loving accepting parents, her perfect beautiful wife, her asshole brother who she loved, her non asshole brother who she loved, her sister-in-law which happened to be the most awesome woman ever, her niece and nephew who she adored, and Morgan the new girl that had charmed them all and stolen Glen's heart. So she was absolutely happy that her parents would be here and she would get to spend more time with them and Ashley at her side.

"Where are you staying Paula?" Ashley chimed into the conversation.

"Oh they have us set up in a room at the Hyatt."

"No, that won't be necessary, come stay with us."

There was a pause where there was silence from both ends. Spencer giving Ashley an incredulous look.

"Oh Ashley please, we know you and Spencer need your own space!" Paula said sounding excited.

"No, I insist. You and Arthur come stay with us and I'll…well Spencer can cook for you. I can make you mac n' cheese and leftovers. How's that sound?" Ashley gave a phone a nervous smile as if the Carlins could see it.

Laughter was heard from their end. "I-I'd love that Ashley. Thank you." And Paula truly did sound thankful. And again Spencer was stunned silent as she marveled at the woman before her.

"Good, we'll come pick you up at the airport! When's the conference?"

The conversation went on and Spencer even watched as Ashley scrambled for a pencil and realizing she had no paper wrote down the time, date and flight number on the palm of her hand. But a big stupid smile was plastered on the blonde's face and she couldn't pull her adoring eyes from Ashley. The woman that once would have chosen death over spending time with her mother had just openly offered their home to the very same woman. She had offered up her…well technically Spencer's food. Her heart filled with pride, it brimmed with happiness as the thought of how her mother and Ashley had changed so much in such little time. All for her, all because of her.

"Okay Mr. C I'm holding you to that." Ashley bantered with Mr. Carlin about being the bowling championship of their town in Ohio.

Spencer snapped out of her trance to say a quick, "I love you" and "Can't wait to see you both." Before Ashley put the phone down and busied herself in copying the information off her palm onto an actual piece of paper.

Her eyes showed that Spencer was currently worshipping Ashley.

"Thank you for doing that baby." She said her voice was so quiet that Ashley barely made out the words.

"For what?" Ashley turned around in earnest confusion.

"For offering to let them stay here!" Spencer added like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course I was going to! Spencer baby, they're your parents. They made you and for that they deserve the world." Happy tears were about to make an appearance for Spencer and she couldn't believe how much she loved Ashley sometimes, or how much Ashley loved her sometimes.

"You're the best wife in the whole entire galaxy!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Galaxy? Well damn, I'm must be good then. And you know my new bestie Paula and I have to spend as much time together as possible! When your dad and I go duke out this bowling thing it can be like Ashley and Mr.C versus Spencer and Mrs. C! Shit I have to go learn how to bowl…"

Spencer threw back her head in laughter and closed the distance between the two of them giving Ashley a deep kiss hoping to convey her feelings for this woman in the kiss. She tried to show her appreciation, her devotion, her love. Yet somehow the kiss robbed her of her breath and she wondered how instead of showing Ashley her love she felt Ashley's love and devotion in the kiss.

"Well baby, you know we'll have to keep sex at a minimal when they get here."

Suddenly Ashley's face turned very pale, "Oh God you're right!"

Spencer giggled at how the idea turned her girlfriend pale, "Tell you what, your reward for being the best wife in the galaxy is that we can have as much wild, crazy, animal sex as you want until they get here."

Ashley's eyes darkened again with lust.

"I thought we were sort of in the middle of that already you know with the deal." Her voice was husky in Spencer's ears and made the blonde's hairs stand up on end.

"Very true Ms. Davies. But are you saying you're rejecting my offer?" Spencer whispered back playfully.

"Oh definitely not Ms. Davies," Ashley smirked at Spencer, "I plan to take full advantage of my reward."

"I should have set a end date for the deal huh?" the blonde looked at the brunette with amusement wondering just how long the "as long as you want" applied.

"Loopholes, gotta love them." Ashley practically growled out as she got up from the chair.

And with that Spencer found her self pinned between the bed and Ashley's body. She let out a small grunt as her body landed on the bed with Ashley basically flopping on top of her. But before she could take in another breath her wife's lips were upon her. She could never tire of kissing Ashley Davies, never were there softer lips, never were was there another person that numbed her mind in a kiss. She desperately needed oxygen but instead of obeying her lungs she obeyed her desires and wrapped her arms around the woman to intensify their kiss. They're lips met again and again and their tongues dueled against each others and her lungs screamed and burned. Finally feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen Spencer pulled away and breathed heavily, mind still wiped blank from the kiss. Ashley on her part not wanting a single second for her lips to not be on Spencer's skin dove down into the blonde's neck tracing random patterns with her tongue. Nipping at skin. Tugging at it. Sucking on it. Picking her spot carefully she began to work on yet another hickey reveling in the sounds of Spencer's soft moans as the blonde arched her neck to allow Ashley more room. Which Ashley took full advantage of, covering her neck with kisses picking out her sensitive spots and paying extra care to them. Finally the brunette moved lower and nipped playfully at her collarbone. Ashley smirked as she saw that her hickeys from earlier on were still there darker than before.

"Be right back!" Ashley ran into their closet digging for the harness and is wasn't long before she came back out with the toy strapped around her waist her eyes burning with desire. Spencer looked from the bed her eyes travelling up Ashley's naked body and biting her bottom lip.

"Come here you stud muffin." She said trying to keep a straight face as she tested out her knew nickname.

Ashley broke down in laughter quirking her eyebrows up at the new name.

"Stud muffin?"

"Yeah, a little nickname I've been working on since Ohio." Spencer now allowed herself to giggle, she was proud of her nickname to Ashley!

"Stud muffin?" The brunette still laughing said just to clarify.

"Yes! You're a stud because you beat Glen at picking up ladies and you're a muffin because well I like muffins…"

This did not help Ashley who was already doubled over in laughter. Finally as the laughter died down she looked up at Spencer with adoring eyes and walked over to the bed lying on top of the blonde who was no beaming at the acceptance of her new name.

"You're cute but your ruin the sexiest moments." Ashley said eyes still alight with adoration at the blonde below her.

"Would you like me to get that sexy moment back?" The blonde quipped still giggle.

"Yes please!"

"How's this?" And Spencer's voice seemed to drop a few octaves as her voice turned husky. Reaching down between them Spencer dipped a finger into her wetness and brought it back up between them offering her finger to the brunette whose eyes were now hooded with desire. Never breaking eye contact with her wife Ashley took the finger in her mouth sucking on the digit as she savored the taste of Spencer's arousal. Nothing would ever taste as sweet, and unique and Spencer.

"Did it work?" Spencer whispered her lips hovering centimeters away from Ashley's her eyes just as hooded.

"Maybe I need a bit more convincing." Ashley's low husky voice did wonders to Spencer's body and the brunette let her eyes rake over the blonde's body beneath hers.

Leaning in so her lips were brushed up against Ashley's ears the blonde moaned softly and said, "Ashley baby I want you inside me."

Ashley felt her stomach curl as her body reacted to these words. Her knees felt weak and she felt a wave of wetness run down between her legs. Reaching down her nimble fingers slipped easily between the blonde's folds and felt the wetness awaiting her, she rubbed lightly at the blonde's clit and Spencer dropped her head back down to their bed letting a sigh out as the brunette's fingers worked at her sensitive bud.

Spencer felt her whole body react to the ministration and her fingers scraped lighting at Ashley's back urging her on. The brunette sensed her wife's urgency and made quick circles around her clit as she licked her way down Spencer's chest and took a nipple in her mouth. The blonde gasped as the sensations and wrapped her legs around the brunette's body her breaths getting heavier. Quickening her pace Ashley felt her wife getting slick with wetness her fingers glided against the hardened nub. And just as she felt her wife's legs tremble as they usually did when she got close so slowed her movements and propped herself up now rubbing the toy dangle between her legs against her wife's wetness. She couldn't resist bringing her fingers to her mouth for another taste of Spencer and felt her lust multiply as Spencer's eyes darkened at the sight of her sucking her fingers. Finally she felt it was enough she wanted to hear Spencer moans and shouts fill their home. She wanted to hear Spencer scream out her name as she came hard. She wanted to give Spencer as much pleasure as possible. Sometimes her desire to give Spencer what she wanted overpowered her desire to tease the blonde.

"You still want me inside you baby?" Her voice was teasing but Spencer could sense the impatience behind it. Not that she was complaining between the two of them she too was incredible impatient right now.

"Yes baby. I want to feel you inside me so bad. Fuck me Ashley."

Spencer had barely finished her sentence before Ashley was positioning the toy. The blonde gave Ashley the most smoldering look she could summon and with that felt her wife beginning to add pressure. It pushed in and Spencer threw her head back and hissed her relief. She wrapped her legs around Ashley and used her arms pulling harshly at the blonde forcing the rest of the toy into her and shouting her relief. Ashley was going too slow for her so she took things in her own hands. The brunette recovered from the initial shock at Spencer's force and realized this was not to be one of their slow love-making session, no, Spencer wanted to fuck. And Ashley could never deny Spencer anything, these requests were easy to comply to. She threw herself into their actions and surely enough Ashley got just what she wanted. Spencer's cries echoed throughout that house as Ashley pushed into Spencer harder and faster.

"Oh fuck Ash! Baby, harder!" The blonde cried out and Ashley complied again.

The bed shaking as the brunette moved faster and harsher and Spencer grabbed clutched to Ashley's body as if the brunette were a life raft and moved her hands with her wife's body meeting ever thrust with her own push. Grabbing her wife's wrists the brunette pulled them above the blonde's head pinning them down as she continued fucking her. She felt Spencer's strain against her but she held tight and pushed deeper yet into the blonde feeling Spencer's body squirm beneath hers. Ashley angled herself so that she made more contact with the blonde's clit and knew she was hitting the rights spots as Spencer slammed her head down on the pillow again crying.

"Fuck Ashley! Don't stop!"

What a silly thing to say Ashley mused , why would I stop? Ashley didn't stop. Her hand holding tight to the blonde's wrist she pushed until she felt the trembling in Spencer's legs again. Still she didn't stop as the blonde's moans resonated off the walls. And as the shaking continued she felt the blonde tensing from beneath her.

"Baby! I'm gonna cum!" Spencer rushed out in one breath her hands having given up their fight against Ashley hold she just clutched to the bed sheets beneath her. Hearing this Ashley doubled her efforts moving even faster and harder.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Spencer felt it bubbling inside her and she could hold back much longer.

"Ashley, I'm cummi-" Her body beat her to the punch and she felt the orgasm rip through her body. She yelled out in their empty house moaning as she came. Ashley kept moving against her and it prolonged the powerful orgasm. Finally as Spencer's hands loosened their grip on the bed sheets Ashley slowed her movements until she came to a complete stop her eyes staring down at the blonde who now had her eyes shut and a satisfied smile on her face. Gingerly pulling out from her wife Ashley took off the strap on and tossed in on the ground beside their bed. She lowered her body down Spencer's limp body and finally fed her desire of tasting the blonde. She was careful to avoid Spencer's sensitive areas but drank in the nectar hungrily.

Finally crawling back up the bed Ashley found Spencer inspecting her wrists before presenting the red marks from Ashley hand to the brunette.

"Oops?" The musician replied with a half-smirk.

"Damn right oops Davies. Now you got to make up for it!" Spencer said her voice still raspy from screaming out.

"And how do you propose I do that?" Now a full blown smirk, the kind of smirk that made your panties drop.

"I propose we fuck all day." Spencer said seeing the effect her words had on the brunette.

And oh how she did. With that their day was forgotten and the two were lost in each other. They dove into each other and swam for hours and hours on end. Moans resonated off the walls of their lush house and several time obscenities bounced off the hard walls. Waves after waves of climaxes washed over them. There were times during those hours where Spencer felt so much pleasure she literally felt like she was glowing. They exhausted themselves and still made love. They professed their love to one another in the most physical and intimate of ways and let the waves of love wash over their bare bodies.


	30. Chapter 29

_A/N: whoa check me out updating speedily. Enjoy this dear readers. Never know when this will happen so quickly again. =)_

Ashley groaned as the sun shone through her eyelids and she scrunched her eyes trying to stay asleep longer. Then the alarm started ringing and she groaned louder again, why wouldn't the world just let her sleep.

"Ash." Spencer's voice was laced with sleep and muffled by the pillow

"No." The brunette answered. She wasn't sure what she was saying no to, but just no.

"Ashley." Her sleep laced voice now carrying a hint of irritation.

"I don't wanna." The brunette replied still unwilling to do whatever Spencer was asking.

Finally the blonde rising from her pillow reached over the brunette and turned off their alarm clock. Kicking off the blankets so she wasn't tempted to fall asleep the blonde stumbled into their bathroom.

After she had finished her morning routine the blonde walked back into the bedroom to find Ashley now with her head burrowed under her pillow still fast asleep.

"Ashley we have to get up!"

"No." Spencer couldn't help the giggle that was pulled from her lips, Ashley could be like a child in the mornings.

"Ashley we have to go to work."

"I own the company. So no."

Spencer laughed again but she could hear it in Ashley's voice. If you've been with someone long enough you can pick up on these little things. Ashley was waking up, unwillingly but her voice showed it.

"But I still have to go to work you know. I don't own the firm."

"Screw it I'll buy it, come back to bed let's sleep in."

"Ash!" Spencer still had a smile on her face but her tone was scolding now and finally the brunette let out a frustrated grunt as she slowly pulled her head from beneath her pillow. Then she kicked the blanket off as well letting the cold wake her up.

Finally long after the blonde had gone downstairs to make breakfast Ashley dragged herself out of bed shuffling into the bathroom.

By the time Ashley was ready and trotted downstairs Spencer had breakfast ready and sipping on her coffee.

"We driving together?" Ashley asked as she stuffed almost a whole piece of toast in her mouth.

"No I think I'll drive today, we have a new client and chances are the boss will make me stay late to do his job." Spencer said lazily reading the newspaper and taking another bite from her bacon.

"I can have him fired you know. You work harder than everyone else. It's not fair he gets to do this to you." Ashley ripped off the bit of toast that didn't fit in her mouth.

"Well thank you but no." Spencer smiled it was nice knowing that if she wanted to her wife could buy out firm leaving Spencer in charge but she didn't want to cheat.

Finally they were off Spencer in her power suit and high heels and Ashley in her jeans and a nice top. There were of course perks of owning a company but Spencer just didn't have that privilege. They kissed in the drive way and Ashley may have did a little bit of groping and tried to turn it into something more, unsuccessfully though. Pulling herself from Ashley's wandering hands Spencer gave the woman one more kiss and moved towards her car. Ashley trailed her and opened the door for the blonde as she got in, and before letting her wife drive away the brunette placed a delicate and firm kiss on the blonde's hand telling her she loved her.

"I love you too Ashley." Spencer couldn't help the smile, Ashley was at her best in the mornings. But then again when in the day is Ashley Davies not at her best.

Spencer hadn't been wrong about her boss upon arriving at the office she found that he had already left a stack of paperwork he couldn't be bothered to go through. She spent a good chunk of her morning on that before she had to move on to a client file and prepare for an upcoming court date. It was nearing lunchtime already and her phone rang.

"Yes Janine"

"Someone's calling in says it's urgent."

"Who is it?"

"Didn't say just said they wanted to speak with you specifically."

"Alright transfer the call."

"Will do."

"Thanks."

"Hello Holden&Walker law firm this is Spencer."

"I am so wet for you right now baby."

Spencer had foolishly taken this moment to take a sip of her water and choked momentarily at the sound of her wife's husky voice dripping with sex. And although Spencer had her own office and the door was shut she still felt that need to maintain an unsuspicious face all while speaking with harsh whispers.

"Babe what the hell are you trying to do?"

"Baby I want you so bad." The brunette moaned into the receiver and Spencer felt herself getting wet.

Spencer squeaked into the receiver and was rewarded with a low chuckle from the brunette.

_Damn it why does my wife have to always be so hot?_ Spencer looked outside her office to make sure no one was headed towards her office.

"Oh fuck baby I'm definitely wet."

"Are you hands in your pants?" Spencer whispered huskily into the receiver trying to control her body.

"Fuck baby my rubbing my clit and it feels so good."

Spencer felt her leg jerk harshly at the words wanting nothing more than to touch herself but instead she said, "I can't do this! I have to go!"

"Spencer I'm going to touch myself. And you're going to listen." Her wife replied in an dominant voice, a sexually authoritative voice.

Spencer was sure that drool was actually beginning to fall from her lips. She nodded in answer not caring that she was on the phone and Ashley couldn't see. In fact she was rather happy Ashley couldn't see her dazed state right now drooling at the sounds the brunette made on the other end.

"Baby what do you want me to do?"

_Go back to work! _But then a voice that belonged to Spencer but the blonde didn't recognize said "Put your fingers inside yourself."

A soft sigh came from Ashley's side. "Shit baby I am so fucking wet."

Spencer felt her stomach lurch as she listened to Ashley's breathing increase. Spencer started breathing heavily as well she bit down on her bottom lip

"Ah fuck!" The brunette moaned deeply into the phone and Spencer's grip on the armrest of her chair tightened.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good Spencer." Ashley had locked her office doors and was sitting on the couch with her hand in her pants. A little bit sleazy but what she needed it. She had spent the whole morning dealing with annoying bands fighting for her attention like children and thinking about Spencer. Spencer's legs, Spencer's arms, Spencer's lips, Spencer's fingers, Spencer's tongue, Spencer's eyes, Spencer's abdomen, the curve of Spencer's back. And eventually it was just too much. So she told people she had a conference call and was not to be disturbed. Then proceeded to call Spencer's office which would explain their current situation.

"Baby what are you doing to yourself?" The blonde's words rushed past her lips.

Ashley spent a small moment celebrating her victory at Spencer's willingness.

"Mmm baby, I have my fingers inside myself and I'm imagining it's you." She moaned into the phone and could hear Spencer's labored breaths on the other end.

Spencer looked around her again to make sure no one was going to visit her. _God damn it why are my office walls made out of fucking glass?_ Never before had the blonde felt a greater need to go into the bathroom to masturbate.

"Baby I'm rubbing my clit again, shit babe I want you so bad." Ashley had her head thrown back on her couch as her hand rubbed fervently.

"Ashley I want to fuck you so bad right now."

The brunette reacted accordingly she felt her need grow deeper at the blonde's words.

"Oh God babe, keep talking like that." She tried to bite back a moan.

"I want to taste you so bad baby. I want to bury my head between your legs and lick your pussy until you cum in my mouth screaming." Spencer had officially given up on trying to stop this, she had one eye on the door and one eye staring down at her hand as it rubbed on her own leg.

"Fuck I'm getting close Spence." A loud gasp followed by a low guttural moan that made Spencer flood.

"Baby you're making me so hot right now. I want your fingers buried knuckle deep in me."

A loud moan showed Spencer she was saying the right things.

"Ashley baby I want you to fuck me so hard that I cum screaming and holding onto you for dear life."

The breathing picked up and the moans gave in short bursts. Ashley was now rubbing furious circles around her clit.

"I want you to fuck me until I beg you to stop, until you've exhausted my body and drawn out every last drop of cum." Spencer growled into the phone and she knew Ashley was on the edge.

"Fuck…fuck…baby I'm cumming."

Spencer could see it in her head, Ashley laid out on her couch rubbing herself and her head thrown back in ecstasy and mouth opened moaning her eyes slammed shut as she imagined the scenarios Spencer was explaining to her.

Loud moans and profanities came through the receiver and Spencer gripped her thigh tightly as her stomach curled and she felt herself get impossibly wet at the sound of Ashley cumming.

For a minute they sat in silence heavy breathing. Ashley from her orgasm and Spencer from her need for release.

Then a husky voice rolled out from the musician's end, "Was that good for you?"

How Ashley managed to lace her voice with sex Spencer would never know but she could have probably cum from just the sound of it. For all she cared her wife could have been saying, "I want to be a astronaut, buy me a rocketship," and she would still be turned on by that voice. So came her only response. A squeak.

A low rumbling chuckle just as sexual as her voice came as her response. Spencer's mouth was dry but she forced her words out.

"That was really hot."

Ashley's body shuddered at the sound of Spencer's voice dipped in sex.

"Just so you know I'm holding you to your words."

"What?" Came the still dazed sex-glazed voice of Spencer.

"I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop."

Nothing but silence and a quiet moan from the blonde's end.

The brunette chuckled again. "So I'm taking you out shopping today after work?" Ashley said trying to clear her head of the images that Spencer had put there.

"Hmm?" Spencer's mind was still reeling with sexy images.

"You wanted to find a nice shawl to go with your dress for Les Mis?" Ashley couldn't help the grin because she knew exactly why Spencer was still so confused.

"You…remembered…" The blonde finally regained her footing. "I thought you were asleep while I was talking."

"Babe I listen to everything you say. And I'll bring a big purse so we can carry your heels."

Ashley smiled mostly because she knew the blonde was smiling.

"Oh and Spence I checked your parents flight is coming in the morning after the show."

"Thank baby you're amazing."

"Only for you." Ashley replied but there were on words more sincere.

Spencer smiled to herself and looked up to see her boss and her client walking toward her office.

"Shit babe I have to go."

"Duty calls, I know. I'll be there to pick you up."

"See you then, I love you."

"I love you more." With that Ashley hung up.

_She didn't even let me fight on the fact that CLEARLY I love her more! _Spencer made a mental note to bring it up when they met up later.

She hung up the phone and tried to compose herself as they knocked on her door and entered.

Spencer was the law firm mediator/negotiator. When the law firm found themselves in times where the court wouldn't settle anything Spencer did what she did best. She often sat down two feuding clients and would find win-win situations where both ends were willing to compromise. Her job was to try to settle cases that courts most likely couldn't.

By the time Ashley called to let the blonde know she was parked downstairs waiting Spencer was more than ready to leave the office. She had dealt to particularly difficult clients, finished their just as difficult paperwork, finished her boss' paperwork after he had left early of course. She practically sprinted for her life from the office. She gave the document a final flourish and grabbed her coat and purse before heading down. Ashley was waiting in the car but as soon as she saw Spencer scurried out of the car to open the door for the blonde.

"Thank you baby." Spencer smiled as she turned to give Ashley a kiss before sliding into the car.

The ride was uneventful they spoke and complained of their work days. Ashley talked about one of her bands that felt it was necessary to complain to the brunette that their travelling tour bus bathrooms did not allow solids which was a topic the brunette did not want to speak to several grown men about. The blonde in turn told her of the difficult clients that refused each other's terms and had Spencer ready to give up on them and let them get ugly in court. They pulled up in the parking lot of the mall again Ashley scurried to open the door for the blonde how already had a hand on the door. As they walked towards the mall the blonde was scolded for opening the door for herself.

"You're supposed to let me do those things!" Ashley playfully chided.

That was about two hours ago. Upon entering the mall Spencer had made several pit stops left and right making stops in every other shop from J. Crew, to Brooks Brothers, Banana Republic, and so many more. Ashley on the other hand kept quietly reminding her that they had come for a shawl but Spencer didn't hear her as she looked through clothes and tried things on as Ashley sat in chairs looking tired.

Finally Spencer found something she was satisfied with and they made their way back out with Ashley holding all the bags. Of course Spencer noticed the longing look the brunette had as they walked by the GameStop.

"Go." Spencer said simply. She knew the brunette put up with her ADD shopping. She certainly wanted Ashley to get sometime to herself.

The brunette refused at first but finally the blonde pulled the brunette towards the store and watched as Ashley transformed into a child looking over the games.

While shopping took Spencer almost 3 hours Ashley was ready to leave with her purchases after 20 minutes.

Again at the parking lot she opened the door for Spencer balancing their bags in one arm and the door with the other.

They stopped by one of their favorite French restaurants on the way home and they giggled over their earlier phone sex escapades and how they were still like their teenage selves. Remembering their senior year of high school when they had almost gotten caught by Arthur Carlin when he had come into his daughters room to check on her.

_(The night of the play)_

The week passed by slowly as the two went on with their jobs. Thursday was a good day for Spencer though, she had case where both sides were very willing to compromise and she prayed for more clients like them. Ashley's lucky day was Friday and by lucky day she mostly meant her most whiny band was on tour and wouldn't be at the label bothering her. She was certain they would still call her with silly problems but it's much easier when you can hang up on them. Not to mention one of her bands had come to her with their new material and it was absolutely amazing. She could not wait to release their album.

Which would lead her to where she sat right now on the bed. Her tight slacks hugging her legs her navy blue shirt flowed around her torso. Her hair was in a messy bun, she had earrings dangling by her ears. Her eyes were smoky with makeup and she sat with her high heeled legs crossed as she waited for Spencer. The blonde was currently in a white dress that wrapped around her body snuggly there was a lacey pattern to the dress and a small scrap of material flowed lightly at the thigh portion of her dress. Giving her a beautifully classy look as she slipped her high heels into Ashley's large purse and put flip flops on. She wrapped her shawl tightly around her shoulders as she wavy blonde curls laid on her shoulders. Aiden was arriving soon and Spencer and Kyla had spent last night gushing over the phone.

A short honk in the driveway alerted them of the others arrival. Heading down Ashley opened the back door of Aiden's SUV for her wife. As soon as they got in the car they were greeted with an frighteningly excited Kyla and an exhausted looking Aiden.

"Aiden this is a classy neighborhood try not to honk like a teenage boy picking up his date."

"Oh shut up Ashley or you're walking."

"Hey! You kick me off the car and Spencer comes with. And Spencer doesn't go to the play and Kyla won't go!" The brunette bantered back at her best friend.

"Actually…" The blonde smiled playfully as the brunette. "I'd probably go anyway." Spencer giggled and nudged her wife playfully with her shoulder.

Aiden laughed and Ashley pounced on Spencer.

"Hey!" the banter continued and before they knew how Ashley and Spencer were cuddled up lying down in the backseat kissing.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No sex in the car!" Kyla scolded like a mother reaching an arm behind her and swatting at the two.

"No! No! It's find Ky." Aiden said with a smile.

"Oh shut up you ass." They all giggled as both Davies sisters said at the same time.

They pulled up to the theater and Aiden and Ashley shared a knowing look as their respective wives jumped eagerly out of the car.

A quick exchange as Spencer changed into her high heels now storing her flip flops in Ashley's purse they filed their way in to their seats. They sat with Aiden on the outside Spencer and Kyla next to each other to get a better look at the stage and Ashley on the other end. Aiden and Ashley exchanged funny faces as they tried to entertain themselves while Kyla and Spencer kept their conversation going. Finally the show started and Ashley tried she really tried to concentrate and to fully appreciate the show. But it was hard to fully appreciate the beauty of the show when there was a much greater beauty sitting right next to you. She turned to see Spencer entranced. The blonde was relaxed in her seat, her delicate legs crossed but her eyes intense as she watched the stage. Her bright blue eyes sparkled in the change stage lights and they lit up in a completely different way as she watched the show absolutely enthralled. Feeling the eyes on her the blonde gave a quick sideway glance and a smile before returning her attention to the stage. She did however reach a hand out blindly to take the brunette's hand in hers. The musician stole a quick glance at Aiden to see his eyes were drooping but he fought to stay awake. He too had Kyla's hand in his and was stroking it gently with his thumb. But she was unable to keep her eyes off of Spencer to too long. It was like a drug. Seeing the blonde would calm her, her beauty would bring peace to her. And if she was robbed of that beauty for too long it was like she had withdrawal. She had to look at the blonde or she would miss it. She watched as one of Spencer's curls fell from behind her ears, Spencer eyes still glued to the stage brushed the curl back. Ashley heard the amazing music and at times she even closed her eyes to feel herself dipped into it. She closed her eyes to feel the music wrap around her body like a warm blanket. Other times she had her eyes on Spencer as the blonde remained captivated by the play. At some point she watched Spencer lean over to Kyla and whisper quietly, "This is my favorite part." Before she turned her attention back to the stage. A few acts later Kyla did the same leaning over towards the blonde and pointed out it was her favorite. When the play ended Ashley stood up with the rest of the theater applauding but her eyes were still on Spencer. In some way she was mostly applauding the performers for providing beautiful music while she watched her wife. She was applauding Spencer's beauty.

The ride back home was just as animated as the ride their if not more. Kyla and Spencer exchanged notes on actors, songs, set designs. It was impressive to hear the things they had noticed. Ashley added a little to their music discussion but she couldn't say much about actors or settings if anyone were to ask Ashley what she remembered about the show she would say the music. And then she would remember Spencer's beauty. Spencer's intensity in her eyes. That blonde strand of hair that fell from her curls.

By the time they were home they were both exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. They hugged Aiden and Kyla goodbye with promises to invite them over to dinner before walking towards the house.

"I want to go play my new game." Ashley pouted as she yawned.

"No baby, we need to go you bed." The blonde guided the brunette upstairs and giggled as the girl protested like a child eager to play a new video game.

By the time they were ready for bed they were snuggling up in their pajamas. Their faces mere inches apart and arms wrapped around each other both dozing off but trying to keep the conversation going.

"Did you like the play baby?" Spencer said her eyes closed as she snuggled up to Ashley.

"The music was great." Ashley replied her eyes heavy with sleep but she fought to keep them open.

"Just the music?" There was a small smile on the blonde's face but her eyes still shut as she felt sleep sneaking up on her.

"Well I was a bit busy watching someone else." The brunette said with a small girn.

The blonde's eyes barely peaked open, "Who is she?" She giggled at her own joke and her smile only got larger whens he saw her wife roll her eyes.

"You caught me, her name is Consuela and she's a transgender from Mexico. We've been seeing each other for a few months now."

It was Spencer's turn to roll her eyes and giggle at the brunette.

They looked into each other's eyes in silence and finally the brunette uttered a single sentence.

"You will never cease to amaze me with your beauty."

Spencer smiled and felt her heart grow so happy she wanted to shed a happy tear.

"I love you more you know." She grinned remember Ashley's words from earlier.

"Not possible beautiful." They leaned in and shared a sweet kiss before laying back down as they slipped into a peaceful sleep. Both girls clutching to each other smiling in their sleep.

They did need to rest up, after all the Carlin were arriving tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 30

The next morning the alarm clock was blaring by 7:30, this time Ashley's hand shot up and silenced it as she made to get out of bed. She had spent the night a little nervous falling in and out of sleep. She and Paula may have made up, but you never stop trying to impress your wife's parents. Spencer grumbled into her pillow showing her dissatisfaction that her wife was no longer beside her in bed and curled up into the fetal position pulling the blankets up higher on herself. Ashley turned and spent a moment just staring at her wife, she was almost child-like in the mornings. Her eyes still shut peacefully as she snuggled deeper into her pillow a faint smile playing at her full lips. Finally turning she headed to the bathroom to get ready. While she was brushing her teeth Spencer had finally pulled herself from bed and checked her phone to find her parents had texted her several hours ago, "Boarding now! We'll see you two soon!" With that she headed walked in kissing Ashley's shoulder on the way towards her sink. They shared a loving glance before they returned to silently preparing. It was Ashley this time that got down to the kitchen first. Grabbing a remote she clicked a button and jazz began to play through the speakers in their house and she grabbed eggs, bread, and mild. French toast for breakfast! She beamed at her progress. She was making actual breakfast and not cereal! And certainly as Spencer made her way down the steps swinging to the jazz she was met with Ashley seated at their kitchen island with two plates filled with French toast and sitting eagerly waiting for her.

"You cooked!" Spencer giggled at Ashley's eagerness to devour the compliments.

"I did! I did!"

Spencer sat down across from Ashley and watched in admiration as her wife poured a more than generous amount of syrup over her own French toast with a childish glint in her eyes. She was like a child left alone with house full of junk food. After she very nearly emptied the bottle she handed the syrup to Spencer and proceeded to pig out. Spencer giggled silently shaking her head. No one would know that Ashley Davies ate like an animal. She had manners she just didn't like to use them, so when she didn't need to, she most certainly wouldn't. Her knife was forgotten as she tried to shovel the chunk of bread into her mouth as syrup dripped down her chin and back onto her plate. Spencer made a small pool of syrup on each toast and cut her French toast into biteable sizes.

"Baby these are amazing."

Ashley with a mouth too full to even chew just beamed with syrup coated lips.

They finished their breakfast and Ashley changed her shirt due to the drops of syrup that had escaped both her mouth and her plate. They were off taking the bigger park to fit luggage Ashley drove up and turned the music to rock. Spencer reached out to grab her wife's hand and smiled, Ashley's music suited the time of days. The mornings she was always in the mood for easy listening and jazz, and once she was soothed awake she became her usual rocker self. They spent every red light swimming in each other's eyes and getting lost in each other's kisses. They got honked at several time but neither women cared. At some point an elderly man gave flipped them the bird and Spencer very nearly rolled down the window and yelled after him, "Hey I'm in love with Ashley fucking Davies, what you got?" But she instead chose wisely to stay quiet. But did giggle along with Ashley when the brunette flipped it right back at him and even drove by him to cut in front of him and driving off.

They arrived at the airport with time to spare and they made their way to the arrival hall keeping one eye on the people streaming out of the terminal and the other on the screen announcing the arriving planes. Finally they saw Arthur rolling out a trolley packed with luggage and Paula walking by him with her arm looped around his. Spencer broke from the crowd to go meet her parents excitedly and Ashley scurried after her.

"Spencer!" Paula rushed forward to pull her daughter to her body and Arthur pulled Ashley into a rib crushing hug.

"Hey Ashley!" it was strange it felt like it was supposed to be a rib crushing hug but it wasn't. Then as they untangled Spencer jumped into her father's arms.

"Daddy!"

Ashley took a small moment to notice what a daddy's girl the blonde was before she looked up at Paula.

"Ashley it's wonderful to see you again."

The brunette was about to reply when the woman surprised all of them by pulling Ashley into a tight hug.

The four stepped away from each other and Ashley offered to push the cart for Arthur but he smiled and denied her help. They rolled out to the car and again Ashley tried to help Mr. Carlin load up the car before she was ushered into her own car by the man. Finally after he loaded the luggage her climbed into the front seat. Spencer was sitting in the back with her mother already deep in conversation about her last case and the negotiation she had to come up with to get them to compromise. She was like a child proudly presenting her macaroni and cheese craft project to her parents and Ashley had to force herself to concentrate on the road and not her rearview mirror. Arthur was helping though his excited talk about all the things to do in L.A. and Ashley gave in to the conversation to help distract her from watching the two blondes talk animatedly in the backseat.

They pulled into the driveway and again Ashley was pushed and herded into her own house by Arthur still refusing her help for the luggage. The three women made their way into the house and the two blondes sat in the living room still talking happily. Ashley busied herself and made some coffee for the four of them. By the time she was balancing a tray with coffee, cream, and sugar to the living room Arthur had just put the luggage by the door flopping down on the couch.

"We should have Glen and Clay over!" Spencer clapped her hands together in excitement as the idea dawned upon her. The Carlin children worked in strange ways, somehow they managed to end up across the country from their homestate and stacked up by age. Glen had moved to Washington to become a coach in basketball. Clay was transferred by his company directly under his older brother in Oregon. And Spencer had moved with Ashley below her two older brothers in California. The Carlin children worked in strange ways.

She grabbed the phone while everyone fussed over their coffees and she called Clay first.

"Hi Clay! Yeah they just got in!" There was a moments silence before Spencer turned to the room, "Clay and the family says hi."

A chorus of hellos came from the small crowd.

"How do you feel about a long weekend trip?"

"Spence I don't know it's a long way to travel." Her brother did sound very upset he had to deny her.

"But please Clay it's important. To me. And Ashley." Spencer begged a little. She had decided in the car to the airport while watching mesmerized by Ashley's beauty that she would tell her family about them wanting a baby. She could hear Clay's resignation to her pleading town. He sighed into the receiver.

"Okay baby sister. Of course."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I will take care of everything."

Spencer smiled at this and they traded I love yous before she called her more difficult brother.

"Hi Glen!"

"Hey Spence, are mom and dad there yet?"

"Yeah we just got back! Listen what do you think about coming up for a trip?"

"You're kidding right Spence?"

"No come on! It's important to me!"

"No way it's way too far Spencer!"

"Aw Glen, I knew you would do anything for mom and dad. You're so sweet you."

The two older Carlins looked up and smiled knowing their son was so sweet to them.

"They're right by the phone aren't they…" Glen grumbled a little knowing Spencer's tricks.

"Of course I'll tell them you love them!" Spence smiled over at her parents both which beamed at the statement.

"You're a bitch." Glen said but Spencer could hear the smile playing in his voice.

"I know you love me too big brother."

Another sweet smile between the two Carlin parents at their children's playful banter.

"You're taking care of everything."

"Oh I know."

"And Morgan's coming."

Spencer really couldn't help the genuine smile now. How this woman not only managed to stay with Glen for so long but get him to take her to their parents twice, she will enver know.

And with that she hung up the phone triumphantly before snuggling up to her wife with the knowing look. Ashley knew it all too well, it was her pre-puppy-dog-eyes look.

"What do you want?" The brunette nudged her wife playfully with her shoulder smirking at the blonde.

"Well I was hoping to fly Glen and Clay over soonish. And they obviously can't drive and I don't think paying for tickets for Clay and the family, and Glen and Morgan-"

But before the blonde could even begin her rambling around the question the brunette put a gentle hand on her wife's thigh to silence her. She was smiling adoringly at Spencer.

"One of the bands got back from their tour yesterday, they'll let me use the jet for the day."

Spencer looked relieved that Ashley had known just what she wanted. It wasn't everyday you ask someone to lend you a private jet, and Spencer wasn't sure how to go about it.

Ashley stood as Spencer announced the arrival of her brothers to her parents and Ashley walked into the kitchen hitting a speed dial button.

"Yo Diz how ya feelin'?"

She listened as the lead singer raved about the places they got to play at.

"Hey I'mma need a favor from you."

She explained the situation and even reminded him the not only did he owe her several large favors for picking his band up out of a bar gig, but he also loved Spencer and would want to help her. Within 5 minutes she had gotten them a private jet and it was well on its way to Washington to get Glen, then to Oregon for Clay. She made two quick calls to let each know to get ready and be at the airport ready.

By the time she strolled back out to the living room it was empty and she went to find that Paul and Arthur were being shown the guest room by Spencer. Then they grabbed a few more sets of bedding to put in a few more guest rooms now that the whole family was coming together. In the last guest room a small one with two twin sized beds they threw one the bedsheets and made each bed. Spencer stilled Ashley's movements holding her arm and turned the brunette to face her. The musician tilted her head asking a question.

"I want to tell them all. When they get here." She looked deep into the brown eyes trying to show just how deeply she wanted to start this family with Ashley.

"Tell them what?" Ashley reached out to tuck some stray hairs behind her wife's ear.

"I want to tell them that we want to start a family." A small nervous smile spread across the blonde's face as she spoke.

A look that can only be described as pure joy broke out across the brunette's face her eyes even watered up from the emotion.

"Really?"

"Yes. Ashley Davies, I want to tell them that I was want little Spencers and little Ashleys running around."

The musician cupped Spencer's face and pulled her into a deep soul-searching kiss. Their lips met perfectly and for a moment neither of them moved hoping to preserve this moment forever. When the kiss finally broke Spencer was momentarily speechless and dazed from the power of the kiss.

They finished making the beds linked hands and shuffled into the guest room where Arthur and Paula settling in.

"Anyone hungry for lunch?" Ashley said with a wide smile as she walked in. She was like a child who knew a secret. She kept giving Spencer secret looks that said, "oh they have no idea!"

They four were walking towards the parked car, the plan was to have a nice long lunch and swing by the airport to pick up the rest of the Carlins afterwards.

They stopped by at a nice Italian restaurant that knew Ashley by name. Arthur and Ashley fought valiantly over who got to pay the check, but Ashley won. After some pushing and shoving of each other's credit cards Ashley said that they were in L.A. and she would gladly treat them to everything. In a last ditch effort Arthur had shoved his card into Paula's hand and told her to run to the register but Spencer had stolen the card from her mother's hands to which Ashley beamed proudly. By the time the big battle was over they still had some time before the plane arrived so they all agreed to go grocery shopping. They did after all have a meal to make for ten people. As they strolled through the aisles thinking what to make Spencer came up with an ingenious idea.

"We should have a barbeque!"

So they four started piling the cart full with all their necessities.

"Ashley you should invite Aiden and Kyla over!" Arthur was pushing the cart down the aisle grabbing condiments. He was having a nice flashback to when he taught Aiden how to grill and wanted to see the young man.

"You know what I should!" Ashley walked aside dialing Kyla. They already knew about the baby news but it would be nice to have allies on her side if things got to rowdy. In all honesty she was a nervous wreck about telling the Carlins. She was excited of course, and Paula had more than accepted her into the family. But it was a whole different situation. She was no longer asking to marry their daughter. She was asking to raise their grandchildren. To make their daughter a mother. So you better believe she was nervous.

"Hey Ash, finally come up for air?" Kyla answered her phone with a quick quip on her sex life.

"Oh shut it Kyla." They joked happily for a few moments.

"Hey what are you and Aiden doing tonight for dinner?"

There was a muffled noise and then she heard yelling.

"Aiden! What are we doing for dinner?"

"I don't know…take out?" came the boy's response.

"Apparently take-out" Kyla spoke into the receiver.

"Well I have a better proposition my dear sister."

"And what might that be?"

"The Carlin clan are coming in and we're having a big barbeque. What say you?"

"I say yes. Mr. C's cooking? I'm there!"

Again the muffling noise.

"Aiden, no on the take-out we're going to Ashley's. Arthur's cooking!"

"Oh hell yes!" Ashley giggled at Aiden's excitement over Mr. C's food.

"Be there at 6!"

And with that they said their good byes before Ashley jogged back up to the cart now brimming with meats, and vegetables. They practically ran to the check out line after seeing the time. The jet was landing soon and Ashley distracted Arthur with conversation about his legendary barbeque sauce while she passed Spencer her credit card to pay. It was hard work treating the Carlin family.

By the time they got into the arrival hall Glen, Morgan, and Clay and his family were walking out. They ran to each other and greeted one another joyfully. Ashley couldn't help but notice with a small smile that it hadn't even been a month since the Carlins last saw each other but they acted as if it had been years. Spencer was hugging Chelsea and talking animatedly as Paula clung onto Clay hugging him closely. Glen gave Ashley as smile.

"Hey-a Ash how goes?"

"Hey-a ass-face. Miss me?"

They gave each other knowing smiles and hugged.

"It's so nice to see you again Morgan! How do you stand it? You know. Glen."

Christina and Zak enthusiastically hugged their uncle Glen and then their aunts. By the time they finally finished their greetings they moved out towards the car with Zak scooped in Ashley's arms as he talked about the plane ride. Spencer was carrying Christina as the girl hugged closely to her aunt. They all settled into the car a little squished. Christina and Zak sat on their parents laps. Ashley offered to let Arthur drive so he and Paula could sit up front to avoid the crowded back seats.

"I'm beginning to see the appeal of mini-vans." Ashley grumbled as she sat squeezed against the window.

They arrived at the house and everyone tumbled out of the backseats before they had the dilemma of unloading the trunk. Glen and Clay grabbed all the bags and moved inside with Morgan, Chelsea and the children trailing behind them holding doors open and such. Then Arthur and Ashley both chased their respective wives inside refusing their help. Arthur grabbed several bags and moved into the house.

"I'll come back for the rest. It didn't look like so much food when we were buying it." He gave Ashley a smile and move into their open house. The brunette looked into the trunk of her car. Doing what everyone else would do she wrapped all the bags. Only someone as reasonable and patient as Arthur would do multiple trips. Ashley looped her pinky on a stray bag, hung several from her arms, grabbed a bag of charcoal with her now free hand, then looped her thumb through another stray bag before waddling her way through the doors. Arthur had put down his round of groceries and was headed out to help Ashley when she saw the brunette covered in groceries. Her eyes peeking over a bag of charcoal, a bag beginning to slip off her shaking pinky, and her legs banging against the multiple bags hanging at her side.

"Oh goodness Ashley!" He gave her a good natured laugh and grabbed several things to relieve her of her duty. They made their way to the kitchen put everything down and he went out to lock the car. He had insisted and joked that if she went through all that trouble to make it in one round that he could go out to lock the car. Spencer joined her in the kitchen after she and Paula had helped their guests settle in their rooms.

Arthur walked back into the kitchen and soon Paula, and everyone else followed.

"Okay we're going to need a plan of action if we want this all cooked!" Mr. Carlin announced. He was at home in any kitchen. I need two teams, prep team and grill team."

There was buzz going on around the kitchen.

"I can grill." Clay volunteered.

"Oh no no no. I want to grill. You're staying in the kitchen big man." Chelsea smirked and Clay being Clay gave his wife a kiss and agreed.

"Prep work." Paula nervously raised her hand. Arthur knew very well what happened the last time she had volunteered for grilling duty. It took her months to grow her eyebrow back.

"I can help mom with that." Spencer smiled eagerly.

"I guess that puts me on grill." Ashley gave Spencer a look that could only be described as smolderingly cute.

"I'll grill too." Glen said before turning back to Morgan, "if you don't mind being prep."

The Carlin family watched on amazed as Glen double checked his decision with her and made sure she was comfortable with it.

Arthur said he would be prepping and grilling as needed. He then sent the grill team out to get the fire started in the large grill and started the prep team on slicing and marinating. As the teams shuffled off to their assigned tasks Spencer leaned towards Paula and whispered, "Morgan has got to be a sorcerer of some sort." To which Paula Carlin beaming at her son as he squeezed his girlfriend's hand tightly before parting.

Spencer watched Glen leave and caught Ashley's eyes. The brunette gave her a dazzling smile, and found that she could not tear her eyes away from the blonde's. She craned her neck to keep eye contact until she ran into the counter, blushed furiously and hurried out the door after her group. Christina and Zak were in the kitchen because Chelsea didn't want them near the fire. So they were on duty in the kitchen.

"Zak honey could you throw this away for me?"

"Christina grab a plate for me would you dear?"

They two scrambled around the kitchen trying to help as much as they could. Their parents didn't want them sitting around while other's cooked for them, and they willingly helped just happy to be a part of the process.

"So Morgan, how are things with Glen?" Spencer couldn't help it. She had to hear. This girl had seemed to un-ass-ify Glen.

"They're actually going wonderfully! He came out with me last Saturday night to the soup kitchen."

"Wait…Glen went…on a **Saturday** night to a **soup kitchen**?"

"Yeah! He was really good about it. He's amazing."

"What is this magic and how do I harness its power?" Spencer deadpanned and Morgan threw her head back in laughter.

Outside things weren't going as well as expected. Arthur was inside helping with preparations and Glen and Ashley had quickly begun their playful bickering.

"No you ass hat you pour lighter fluid on it first!"

"No you add it only if necessary Ashley."

"Give me the matches Glen."

"No! I want to do it!"

Their playful bickering at ended with them pouring too much charcoal into the grill. Which then set them back an extra 5 minutes while they bickered at each other while picking them off and throwing them back into the bag. The bickering added an extra 5 minutes to the 5 minutes. They then fought over the matchbox, and tore it open.

"Now look what you did!" Ashley said staring at the small scrap of matchbox in her hand.

"Me? That was your fault Davies!"

Finally Chelsea with a grumble and a sigh moved forwards and grabbed several matchsticks from the ground.

"Good God you two argue more like siblings than Spencer does with him!"

She grabbed the starter fluid from Ashley sprinkled a light amount over the coal in front of her and holding the matchstick in one hand and swiped her thumb across the top lighting it. She tossed it into the grill and the fire caught on immediately. She turned to find a shocked Ashley and Glen looking impressed.

"You two don't grill very much do you?" She asked smiling at them.

"You lit a match with your thumb." Ashley said still looking shocked.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Glen said still looking impressed.

Chelsea shrugged looking a little shy now, "My dad used to smoke roll and smoke his own cigarettes."

Arthur walked out rubbing his hands against each others clearly excited to get his grill on.

"How's the fire going?"

"We just got it started." Glen said with Chelsea giving him a joking dirty look.

"How's the preparation work?" she asked.

"Cooking's different without my "Kiss the Chef apron." With that statement the older Carlin man truly looked upset with the absence of his favorite apron.

"I'm sorry Mr. C. You can wear Spencer's. I got her an Iron Man apron."

Arthur smiled at the thought, "She wouldn't let me. I'll just have to make do with the other one."

There was a honk in the driveway and all heads turned in the direction.

"I hope you don't mind but our reinforcements are here." Ashley said smiling as she rushed to her front door to meet her sister and he husband.

They were quickly divided into grill and prep teams and Kyla stayed in the kitchen preparing and Aiden joined them all outside.

It wasn't long before Arthur walked out with a platter of vegetable skewers. By now with Chelsea's tender care and Ashley and Glen's constant bickering the coals had turned a perfect red.

For the next hour the prep team streamed out carry food to be cooked and Zak and Christina were given the task of setting the table as they bustled around the house.

"DINNER'S READY!" Arthur's voice bellowed through the house. He loved saying that, it was silly but some of his best memories was yelling out for dinner. It gave him a sense of familiarity to cook a meal for his growing family and knowing that they'll gather for dinner. And he reveled in the sound of the pitter patter of many feet, of the surrounding conversation as they walked towards the food. He smiled as he picked up on little snippets of each conversation.

"And then Glen was all like, no no Ashley that's not how to start the fire"

"And I was like no, I'm doing it right. And of course the fire's fine."

"Baby, I know Chelsea started it."

"Oh."

"Auntie Spencer said we can go to the zoo tomorrow!"

"Maybe Auntie Ashley will get you a snake again!"

"Wow that sounds amazing Mrs. Carlin, I actually volunteered at the hospital for awhile and got to watch an open heart surgery. It was absolutely fascinating."

"Wow Morgan, oh there was this one time a man came in to the hospital straight to the ER unit, it was just absolutely amazing what he had survived…"

"So how's your game these days man? Still suck?"

"Oh shut up Aiden. I've been training."

"Yeah? What do you say we hit the courts later?"

"Like old times."

"Oh you're on old man."

" Chelsea, it was so amazing, we had the best view over the stage. And the acoustics in there? Even better."

"Oh I know what you mean Clay finally took me to go see an exhibition by one of my favorite artists, didn't you baby?"

"We did, it was amazing. Chelsea was like a kid in a candy store. I'm pretty sure she was considering stealing the centerpiece."

They all entered the dining room as Arthur put down a few more dishes and they all sat down. They all joined hand and bowed their head down to pray. Ashley shut her eyes and followed hoping that she wouldn't be asked to lead the prayer. When she told Spencer what she had said the last time she was asked to lead a prayer the blonde and filled her in on what prayers usually entailed and usually excluded. Thankfully Arthur lead the prayer and they all dug in happily.

They were well into their meal and the conversation has slowed a bit. Spencer gave Ashley a knowing look. The brunette gulped down the bite of food she had in her mouth and swiped her hands on her napkin nervously.

"We actually have something we wanted to tell everyone." Spencer let her sentence linger for awhile and all eyes turned towards her and Ashley. That is except for Zak and Christina who were both still happily chomping away.

"Ashley and I have actually been talking about it for awhile and…"

Ashley was staring at her lap intently her hands fidgeting in her lap. The blonde reached out and grabbed her wife's hand. Ashley felt herself calm almost instantaneously, she would never understand what the blonde could do with a simple touch. She clutched to Spencer's hand, frightened.

"

"We're actually thinking about-" she gave Ashley another reassuring squeeze to the hand, "starting a family."

There was silence for a few seconds and the chewing of the two children seemed deafening.

Aiden and Kyla shared a knowing smirk for a few seconds before deciding to break the ice for the two.

"That's great Spencer!"

"Ash I'm so excited for you."

The two girls gave them a thankful look before a small smile made an appearance across Chelsea's face.

"Oh my God you two! That's wonderful!"

Arthur was next to join in and before too long the whole table had joined in. Even Paula had a smile ready to rocket off her face. Ashley sunk into her seat in relief and happily accepted the congratulations with a big smile plastered on her face.

"You're going to have to watch her though, make sure she doesn't get the kid a snake." Chelsea gave Ashley a smirk.

"Okay hey, that was one thing!"

"It was awesome!" Zak screamed out amidst his eating.

"Shh shh." Chelsea quietly chastised the boy as the table grew tenser.

Then with a pause the brunette's face turned panicked. "Oh my God I'm not ready!"

Arthur gave Ashley an amused look, he seemed to be the only one who knew where she was taking the conversation. He had the ability to read people.

Everyone else, including Spencer gave her a questioning look.

"I buy children snakes! And remember-remember that time I dropped my phone on Zak's head when he was younger? And-and remember when I put Christina's diaper on backwards? She got a rash! I'm not ready! I'm going to be a horrible parent. Oh God Spencer, what am I going to do?"

Everyone at the table seemed to be trying to hold back their smiles. They knew well that Ashley would make a wonderful mother, but they also knew that if anyone were to spend a single second doubting that fact it would be Ashley herself.

"Baby, you're going to do fine. I know we'll be amazing parents."

"Oh yeah and that time Ashley didn't put up the gate to the crib and they climbed out and roamed around the house." Glen added jokingly, he just like screwing with Ashley. He knew Ashley was probably better with children than he would ever be. But it was hard to pick on the lovable brunette.

Spencer shot her brother a venomous look meant to tell him to shut up. He smirked back at her and continued to eat. Morgan gave the boy a playful shove.

"He's right! Oh, oh, oh no…no-no-no. I'm not ready."

Spencer felt a great urge to throw her food in Glen's face.

"Yes you are, hey beautiful look at me."

Ashley who was shamefully looking down at her hands folded in her lap felt the blonde's hand lift her face towards her. She was met with the most brilliant blue and her hands immediately stopped twisting themselves.

"You are undoubtedly going to be the best mother ever." The blonde's eyes burned into brown ones her hand tightening its soft grip on her cheek.

There was still a certain air of doubt in the brunette's eyes. And suddenly Chelsea piped up.

"Zak, Christina honey." The two children looked up at their mother.

"Babies what do you think about your Auntie Ashley?"

Zak was first to pipe up excitedly, "She bought me a sna-"

"Other than that baby." Chelsea chided quickly as everyone tried to hide their smiles. Ashley's face seemed to fall even more.

Christina always trying to be the more mature of the two even though she was only 5 minutes older spoke up.

"I like how Auntie Ashley always takes us out every chance she gets!"

Zak beginning to understand what he was supposed to say cut in, "And she wants to make us happy! So when we ask for something, no matter how hard it is, Auntie Ashley always try to make it come true!"

"And that time Zak called her about Jack Renom and she went all the way-"

"Shhh!" Zak hushed harshly as he could to his sister.

Ashley's face which was beginning to finally lift suddenly dropped and she looked panicked.

The whole table now looked inquiringly between Ashley and Zak. Ashley was back down to rubbing her hands in her lap. Zak and Christina were shoveling food from their plates into their mouths hoping now would be the moment that their parents enforced the don't eat with your mouths full rule.

"Zak. Christina." Chelsea gave her children a stern look and a warning tone. The two just kept stuffing their faces and made no eye contact. The children were unyielding. Neither dared betray their secret.

Clay seeing this turned to his parents with a small jerk of his head towards Ashley. Arthur turned to Ashley. In the same warning tone and stern look, "Ashley?"

There was a certain authority to Arthur Carlin when he demanded it. Ashley's hands were now balled up together tightly and her brows her scrunched together.

And finally she caved. What Zak and Christina had been able to withstand she couldn't. She craved the Carlin's approval and she bowed her head and exhaled.

"Zak was…I can't…I promised him I wouldn't tell." She stared harder into her lap.

"Zak? Do you want to tell me what's happening?" Arthur turned his head towards the child. And under the unbreaking gaze of his grandfather he sighed again.

"Jack Renom was being…he-" He threw a help me look at his sister. Again trying to take on the role of older sister she placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Jack Renom was picking on Zak. He used to say the meanest things to Zak. And one time he…" She looked at her brother as if to give him comfort. "He hit Zak, and he pushed him down. And none of the teachers saw."

There was silence and Zak's embarrassment hung in the air. Christina continued. "But he kept doing it. He kept hurting Zak. And one time Zak was bleeding, but he didn't want to tell the teachers. He told them he fell."

Zak's voice was quiet and week as he added, "I thought it would make him stop. If I didn't tattle."

The silence grew heavier on them.

"But he didn't stop. And once Jack got a group of his friends and Zak ran to call Auntie Ashley."

Again Zak's quiet voice spoke up, "I didn't want to tell mom and dad."

Then Ashley finally seeing that Zak was alright telling people she joined into the conversation.

"I-I was in town with the band. So I went to the school. And I roughed them up a bit." Everyone looked at her wide-eyed.

"Oh no! No! I didn't hurt them! I roughed them up with…my words! Just…scared them a little! Okay…a lot. I may have mentioned some things about prison, and a life of failure, and other things that I could make happen if they hurt Zak."

"Didn't Jack Renom's family move a week later?" Chelsea gave Ashley a suspicious look.

The brunette seemed to gain confidence at this note and the world famous smirk made its appearance.

"His father may have gotten relocated at work."

More silence at what had just been uncovered. Aiden and Kyla were smirking, they hadn't known the story but none of it surprised them. Arthur too had a small smile as he listened. Paula looked like she was trying very hard to look disapproving but her smile wouldn't stay hidden. Clay and Chelsea were absolutely dumbfounded. Why hadn't their son felt comfortable telling them? They stood up and made their way over to the boy whispering their love in his ears and hugged him tightly to their chest.

"Zak you can tell us anything. It's great that you have Auntie Ashley but you can always come to us."

The boy nuzzled his face into his father's chest and hugged his parents.

Spencer looked at her wife endearingly, sure she didn't approve of whatever method Ashley had taken. She looked at the woman she loved and the extreme measures she took to protect the one's she loved.

And finally the silence was broken by the unlikeliest of the group.

"Well I think Ashley will make an amazing mother." Morgan had a small half-smile. This family was just so hard to not love.


	32. Chapter 31

"Well I think Ashley will make an amazing mother." Morgan had a small half-smile. This family was just so hard to not love.

Dinner took a small hiatus and the emotional moment deserved a gold star in Kodak moments. Clay and Chelsea were wrapped around their two children their eyes clenched tight as they hugged the young boy everything he had been through and everything he had felt unable to tell them. Glen had grabbed onto Morgan's hand giving her the most endearing smile ever. She had said the perfect thing at the perfect moment and had said what everyone wanted to say. Arthur himself has Paula's hand in his and they two were looking over at Ashley and Spencer. Spencer was deep in conversation with Ashley. Ashley now looking much more confident about being a parent but still looking shyly at her hands. They caught snippets of what Spencer was saying.

"I can't believe…baby you're amazing…I love you, my hero."

Things calmed down considerably and eventually their conversations conjoined once again. And they continued their eating and soon enough they all slowed and their chewing became labored.

"Okay…too full." Kyla said as she finally gave up on the rest of her plate pushing away from her a little.

Aiden who had stopped eating awhile ago turned to his wife. It frightened him sometimes how much she ate. Not that it was that much compared to her sister. He looked across the table and surely enough Ashley was still getting another plateful of food while chewing a mouthful. She seemed to be the only one. Everyone else had pushed their plates away and were animatedly talking. Spencer switched between conversations with Zak and Christina and looking at her wife who was still shoveling food in her mouth at an ungodly pace. Finally after eating about half of what was left on the table Ashley pushed her plate back and patted her stomach satisfied. They all gave her a small smile and exchanged knowing smiles at how they had been waiting for the brunette to finish eating. Finally they stood up and cleaned off the table. Zak and Christina carried plates inside stepping on a high stool to put their plates into the sink. Spencer and Ashley were busy putting leftovers in Tupperware. Kyla and Aiden were wiping off the table. Glen and Clay had gone outside to clean up the grill while Arthur and Paula had been shooed into the living room. They refused to let them help so they chose to steal Morgan and Chelsea away for a conversation.

Finally things died down and the children were yawning and fighting to keep their eyes open. They were swiftly sent to bed after saying bye to Aiden and Kyla. Soon they left too to drive home. And before long the Carlins were shuffling about the large house to their rooms.

Spencer walked out of the bathroom in her baby pink silk pajamas that Ashley had bought her. Her blond hair was wavy and flowing over her shoulder and she smelled of toothpaste. Ashley followed behind her in her own dark purple silk pajamas reaching out to take Spencer's hand in hers. Their hands wrapped together securely and Ashley turned to look at her wife. She refused to turn her head for fear she would be unable to stare at the beauty in front of her. As a result she ran into the doorframe and definitely saw Spencer's adoring giggle at her before she blinked a few times to blink the pain away. Leading the pouting brunette towards their bed Spencer bit her lip trying not to laugh out loud and her beautiful clumsy wife. Ashley was still rubbing the side of her face as she made it over to the bed.

"Try being less cute Ash. Seriously."

The brunette tried to pull the most unattractive face possible, but still managed to look absolutely adorable.

"Hmm. Nope…still cute." Spencer said as if she were appraising a piece of artwork.

"Damn." Ashley smiled not sounding all that disappointed. She leaned in and pulled Spencer towards her and kissed her deeply. Spencer tried as best she could to pour out her feelings for Ashley into the kiss. The emotions she felt when Zak and Christina told her the story about how Ashley swooped in and saved the day. How, as impossible as it seemed, she felt herself fall even deeper in love with Ashley Davies. Her hands wove themselves deep in the dark brown wavy hair and she dug her fingers lightly into her wife's scalp. Ashley felt the dull pain in her head disappear as her brain seemed to have readjusted its priority. Her hand dropped Spencer's hand but immediately wrapped itself around the blonde. Her arms bringing the blonde closer and she gripped Spencer's shirt tightly feeling a sudden need. Okay it wasn't very sudden, she had been thinking about it ever since she was packing up leftovers with Spencer. But the passion fueled kiss was breaking her down. She wasn't going to try, she figured Carlins were here and she should be careful but there was only so much she could take. If Spencer would just stop being perfect, and hot, and amazing, and beautiful. Basically stop being irresistible, but then the blonde was kissing her deeply, passionately. And Ashley was only human. She gripped tightly at Spencer's waist accentuating her need. Spencer couldn't help the low moan that escaped her. Ashley in return moaned sending vibrations down the blonde's body.

"Baby…" Ashley whispered her warning breaking away from the kiss for much needed breath. This was Spencer's chance to tell her to stop. And no matter how hard it would be she would pull away from the blonde. And although she had offered her warning the brunette's hands showed something else. They ran roughly up Spencer's back trailing her nails back down until she got to Spencer's ass and gave it an appreciative squeeze pulling the blonde impossible closer to her. Spencer had a fleeting moment where she wanted to try to stop it, but all thoughts of that left her when her wife scraped her nails down her back. She was only human after all. Ashley's scent invaded her brain as it swirled inside her lungs. She gripped tightly at the brunette's waist trying to convey her need as well and felt herself being pushed backwards. She walked back until she felt the bed at the back of her knees and slowly sat down bringing her wife's lips with her. Ashley pulled at the silk top and it slipped off Spencer's body like air. Spencer's skin was warm under her fingertips, she ran them playfully across the blonde's back before taking the blonde's breasts in her hands cupping them and resumed her searing kisses. She pulled another moan from Spencer before moving down her neck, bent over her wife's body her fingers grazing lightly at the nipples that hardened with appreciation. The musician sucked at Spencer's neck careful not to leave any marks so that the evidence of their actions would not be apparent to the Carlins. Her fingers were rougher with the nipples now, drawing out a small gasp from the blonde. Pushing forwards she laid Spencer gently down on the bed and crawled on to of her straddling the blonde and now attacking her collarbone. One of her hands left Spencer's breasts for a second to scrape down the blonde's stomach and Spencer let out another moan.

"Shh…" Ashley warned.

But she didn't help Spencer stay quiet either as her hand dipped just barely into Spencer's pants and pulled back out while she moved her mouth down. Her tongue circled around a nipple before taking it into her mouth and flicking it. Spencer gritted her teeth to suppress any noise but showed her appreciation by running her fingers through Ashley's hair and wrapping her legs around the brunette's body. Ashley moved to the other nipple her hands gripping Spencer's waist needily before she slid down the blonde's body. Leaving a trail of wet kisses down Spencer's stomach spending time to leave a dark bruise on her ribcage. As she moved her fingers slowly pulled the blonde's pants down, the lower she moved, the lower the pants went. Until she reached her destination, her eyes burning with desire as Spencer lay before her waiting. Pulling the pajama bottoms off she started a trail of kisses from Spencer's ankles up towards her knees, to the inside of her thighs. Again leaving bite marks and hickeys while the blonde squirmed beneath her and bit her bottom lip to suppress her moans. Ashley's hands moved up to grip and scratch at the blonde's thighs roughly happy with the effect it had on Spencer. The blonde ushered the musician's head towards where she wanted her wife the most. Where she needed her the most. The brunette complied happily dipping her head down licking a light trail that made the blonde shudder. Ashley traced a familiar trip to Spencer's clit and teased it running circles around her clit. Spencer trembled with anticipation and gasped. She was warned again by Ashley against getting too loud before the brunette started a steady pace against her clit. Spencer threw her arm over her mouth biting hard on her flesh to stop her moans. Her breathing harsh through her nose as she felt her hip twitch. Ashley missing their usual moans and screams wanted to at least watch the blonde cum and moved back up the blonde's body bringing her finger to Spencer's clit and was quick to find the blonde's pleasure spot. She started quick circles again applying steady pressure and Spencer bucked beneath her gasping in air but her teeth remained clench tightly on her arm as she tried hard not to moan.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." The hurried whispers filled the room along with Spencer's heavy breathing. Ashley moved faster against her now biting and sucking at Spencer neck as the blonde's hands balled themselves up.

"I'm so close baby." Spencer let out in another hurried whisper. Ashley lowered her lips towards the blonde's ear and moaned lightly into her ear. The sound of her wife's moans pushed Spencer over the edge and she sucked in a deep breath before her mouth opened in a silent scream. Pulling back Ashley watched as Spencer's face contorted with pleasure and she strained to stay silent and Ashley drew out her orgasm feeling herself growing impossibly wet. The blonde's hands clawed desperately at the brunette's back for more contact. Finally Spencer could help the small cry of excitement that escaped her otherwise silent orgasm and finally after what felt like minutes she came back down and felt Ashley's hand slow its movement. Spencer opened her eyes, her mind numbed by the orgasm and the intensity of her need to stay silent; she blinked out confusion for a few seconds as she reconfigured her mind to realize where she was and seemingly having forgotten and not known anything that had been going on around her while she was in her bliss. She felt her pulse in her lips as the blood was still buzzing through her body and her heart was beating its way out of her chest. She turned her head and was met with a loving set of brown eyes that were practically worshiping her. And yet Spencer noticed something else in those eyes, oh yes, cockiness, confidence, and of course arousal. Ashley loved watching Spencer come, the raw pure emotion that run across her wife's face. Signs of arousal and ecstasy you wouldn't see anywhere else. The look of complete peace and aura of happiness after the blonde came down. It was she was at her purest state. Not to mention of course feeling the beautiful blonde haired blue-eyed goddess' lithe body tighten and tense beneath her as it fought for more contact. A smirk inched its way on her face as she watched her wife turn to face her with radiant, sparking bright blue eyes. She could never explain to anyone the look in Spencer's eyes after an orgasm. It was like the color of the sea as the sun rose, sparkling, clear, blue that seemed to twinkle under the reflection of the sun. Spencer seemed to notice the smirk immediately looking defiantly at the brunette.

"I must say Spencer Carlin Davies, that sounded like a hell of an orgasm." The smirk seemed to widen at that.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Ms. Davies!" Spencer added still defiant.

"So you mean to tell me when you couldn't figure out where you were, that wasn't momentary post-orgasm amnesia?" Ashley added with a tongue in cheek attitude. Sometimes the brunette surprised herself with things she noticed and picked up on with Spencer. If Spencer had been her teacher in high school she probably would have aced at the top of the class. There wasn't a word, an action, gesture, or facial expression that the blonde made that went by unnoticed by the musician.

Spencer in turn felt her cheeks darken and blushed under the intense stare of Ashley. But kept her composure for their banter.

"Eh, I've had better." She said cheekily in a nonchalant tone.

"Oh really who?" Ashley asked playfully.

"Alan Rickman." The blonde deadpanned but couldn't help contain her giggles as Ashley gave her an, "are you serious?" face.

"You're boning Snape?" Ashley said still sporting her face. Spencer giggled at her expression.

Ashley sighed and turned to find that somehow Spencer had giggled herself asleep. She smiled contently turning on her side to look at the blonde. She is the most beautiful, intelligent, motivated, loving, caring, special, amazing person ever. No single human being on earth could measure up to the greatness of Spencer. There was no one that would ever measure up to Spencer. _And she's all mine._ With that peaceful thought her eyes fluttered closed a permanent smile plastered on her face.

_Next Morning_

Ashley was not used to the sound of a full house in the morning. She had expected it at the Carlins but it sounded foreign, and comforting in her own. Dishes clanged and clinged downstairs, footsteps of children racing back and forth through the house. She grumbled incoherently realizing the rest of the Carlins were awake now forced her eyes open. She found a small lump under the blankets still asleep.

"Spencer baby. Time to wake up." Her voice was thick with sleep. She lay a soft kiss on the exposed skin of Spencer's neck and the blonde buried her face deeper into her pillow with a murmur.

"Morning beautiful!" Ashley now more awake said cheerily with a sing-song voice.

Spencer smiled again before finally opening her eyes meeting the intense brown that were eagerly waiting for her. They shared a silent smile of good morning before Ashley whispered.

"I think everyone else is awake."

Spencer giggled and perked her ears as she tuned into the sounds of their house alive with a family. She liked it. Being a Carlin trained to tell exactly who was up and about in the house.

"I think Glen and Morgan are still asleep." The blonde whispered back before receiving one of Ashley's nose crinkling smiles.

"Come on we should help them." Spencer pushed off the bed leaving a confused brunette in her wake.

"With what?" Ashley stumbled after her wife after untangling herself from the blankets.

"Brunch!" Then the blonde disappeared behind the bathroom doors.

It didn't take long for the two to ready themselves and shuffle their way down to find Arthur in the kitchen having made himself comfortable as the new chef of the house. Chelsea was making some Bloody Mary's and Mimosas. Clay was busily setting the table and according to Arthur Paula went to wake up Glen 20 minutes ago and Morgan who was up already was juicing oranges.

"If he's not up by the time we start eating, we're throwing him in the pool." Ashley offered grumpy that he got to sleep longer.

"I second that." Morgan giggled chiming in.

"Oh I like her!" Ashley was quick to make best buds with people willing to rain a little hell on Glen.

As expected by the time the eggs, toast, bacon, French toast, pancakes, waffles, sausages, and fruits were prepared and several other things that Arthur somehow managed to prepare Paula had given up, the twins were awake and animatedly talking, and Glen was still fast asleep. Ashley was now standing in front of Morgan like a puppy expecting a treat. Morgan unsure about what to do about this adorably eager brunette turned to Spencer for support who in turned shook her head and crossed her arms with a knowing smile plastered on her face. Her expression alone said, "No! No! It's all you Morgan. All you."

Sighing and turning instead towards Paula the older blonde just sighed exasperatedly and threw her hand up in a, do as you wish, manner and took a sip of her mimosa. So she turned back to the waiting brunette with a resigned look. To which Ashley was joyous about, gleefully jumping in the air and even clicking her heels together.

"We're throwing Glen in the pool! We're throwing Glen in the pool! We're through Glen in the pool!" She sang as she skipped her way up the stairs to his room with Morgan looking pleadingly at anyone to help her as she trailed after Ashley. It was break her promise and break Ashley's hopes or throw her poor boyfriend in the pool. Arthur just smiled happily at her from the kitchen and Chelsea smirked while Clay shook his head at Ashley's antics. Reaching the room Ashley waltzed in dancing silently to her song she was singing earlier about throwing the blonde haired boy in the pool. Not that she was all that concerned about waking him up, if Paula couldn't get it done in half an hour she was sure her feet shifting on the floorboards wouldn't disturb him at all.

"Pool time!" Her smile threatened to rocket off her face as she turned to Morgan her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh good Lord." Morgan shook her head, she was seeing a lot of this in the future. If she and Glen were to last, she would be a part of this sibling like war between the boy and this woman. In fact said woman was currently bent over with Glen's arm over her neck as she tried her best to haul the sleeping form up. The boy mumbled and dug his face deep into the pillow but barely moved as the brunette, who was now turning red with the struggle, pulled as hard as she could.

"Geez ass-eyes, fatty much?" Ashley's voice was strained as Glen finally with incredible strength pulled his arm out of her grasp and buried it under his blankets. She huffed and pouted down at him, not fair, how can he foil her plans even as he's unconscious? Morgan watched on amused waiting for the girl, she saw the gears in motion and knew even with the two of them they weren't very likely to be able to pick up Glen and get him to the pool. Then with a certain evil glint and excited look in her wild eyes Ashley looked back up from her thoughts.

"If we can't bring him to the pool, we can bring the pool…to him."

And just like that the brunette was striding out of the room determinedly heading back downstairs.

"5 more minutes Mom." Glen mumbled and turned over.

"Oh goodness sweetie." With that the girl turned away from her boyfriend and followed after the brunette.

Back in the kitchen they all looked up as Ashley came striding through past them all towards the door to their backyard where the pool was.

"Didn't work?" Spencer giggled.

"Too fat. New plan." Was the only answer she got before the brunette was outside and in the shed by the pool.

Morgan trailed through the kitchen careful to avoid the amused faces of everyone as she sped walked towards the shed.

Ashley was digging through bins with a determined look on her face.

"What's the plan for bringing the pool to him?"

"Oh, well the stupid guy we hired to build the pool didn't build in a draining function. So every time Spencer and I go on vacation we need to pump the water out of the pool. Soooo…" She paused as she pushed aside a box she already looked through to move on to the next one. "We bought one of those water pumpy things. We got a long tubey thing so we could just water the plants with all that excess water."

"And you're looking for the pump…"

"Basically."

"What's it look like?"

Ashley described the machine and pointed out the 20 foot long pipe wrapped on the floor. It wasn't long before Morgan found it in a top bin stowed behind some dusty roller blades. And handed it down to Ashley looking amused as ever.

"Thanks, oh yeah…I went all 90s on Spencer and she refused to be seen with me wearing them…"

They headed back out to set up the pump and while Morgan prepared the ladder downstairs Ashley headed back up to open Glen's window and grab the pump's end. By now the rest of the Carlin clan were standing by the screen doors sipping on their respective drinks looking bemused at the sight before them. Morgan was climbing up the ladder clutching the tube and Ashley had her torso hanging out Glen's window eagerly reaching for the tube. Her eyes and small smile showing the anticipation she had. Finally with the hose in hand Ashley disappeared from view while Morgan put away the ladder and stood by the pump readying herself for the signal. A hand extended out of the open bedroom window with a thumbs up. Morgan started the pump and the tube shook as water surged through.

"Here we go…" Paula's blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she gave a little half smile sipping her drink again. Arthur began to usher people into the kitchen once more with a smile he didn't even try to hide. Spencer shook her head, "I can't believe my wife is trying to drown my brother." And she turned back into the kitchen following a giggle Chelsea telling Clay she couldn't wait to…then she was cut off.

A blubbering, gargled sort of yell came up upstairs followed by the roar of laughter and of course the expected, "MORNING ASS-EYES!"

More laughter and a scuffled then, "hey no…" More blubbering from a different source. Sputtering a desperate cry out the window, "MORGAN TURN IT OFF! HE'S TURNED MY OWN BRAIN BABY AGAINST ME! MAKE IT STAAAAAAHHPPP!" More gargling and a pained yell. "Ahhh you kicked me!"

"Serves you right!" The water stopped and wet soppy running foot steps echoed down towards the laughing group in the kitchen as Morgan came jogging from the yard giggling and trying really hard not to burst into fits of laughter. Finally two drenched people came to a tumbling stop at the foot of the stairs with manic child-like grins. Ashley's pajamas drooping off her body like she bought them a size too big and Glen's dragging behind him leave trails. Both of them had their hair flattened but looked elated beyond belief.

"You're cleaning that." Spencer walked up to her wife her eyes gesturing upwards.

"Ahh it'll dry!" And before the blond could protest the brunette wrapped her wet arms around her for an obviously unwanted hug.

"no, no, no, no, NOOO!" Spencer felt the cold water soak through her pajamas and gave the brunette a death glare before storming upstairs to change with Ashley trailing behind her and water trailing after the brunette.

"You," Glen pointed his finger accusingly at Morgan who in turn wasn't even trying to hide her smile. "You," he repeated again breathing heavily, "will pay dearly for that."

She just smiled innocently but somewhat challenging him with her eyes. "Go change."

He made a move towards her to which Morgan backpedalled quickly readying herself if he should hug her like Ashley did to Spencer. Seeing the fear the blonde boy raised and eyebrow and backed away. Oh it was game on.

And with that she turned around grinning to the rest of the family. Oh she could definitely see why Ashley found this so much fun.


	33. Chapter 32

_A/N: Okay, so…yes…yes I did practically abandon this story. I swear it's been in the back of my mind. I never forgot! I'M SORRY! I cannot guarantee that I won't take huge chunky breaks like that again. But I can promise that however long I decide to break, I will write an ending to The Deal. I know this isn't much, but I hope it's enough to keep your faith in the story. I'm sorry guys, and thanks for the support._

A few minutes later Spencer and Ashley were in the kitchen, Ashley pouting and mumbling beneath her breath as she mopped the trail of water she left, and the blonde standing with her arms crossed a bemused grin on her face. The brunette's stomach growled loudly and made a deal with her wife to let her eat breakfast before cleaning Glen's guest room.

"Babe, I think we've had enough deals. Wouldn't you say so?"

The blonde said with a sly grin and a wink.

To which the musician chuckled and lightly pushed the blonde.

"Come on, I've been married to Ashley Davies long enough to know you come with instructions to be fed at least 5 meals a day." Before grabbing the brunette's hand and pulling her towards the table. The rest of the Carlins were outside sitting on the patio enjoying the sunshine and happily chatting away. Glen came downstairs changed and dried up and joined the two women at the breakfast table. Morgan walked in from the outside conversations to sit next to the boy and eat breakfast as well. Ashley helped herself to a large plate of food like a homeless man at a breakfast buffet. All the running around in the morning had worked up a sizeable appetite. But then again when was Ashley Davies' appetite not sizeable.

It was a while longer before the four joined the others outside, by then Zak and Christina were already in the pool with Clay. Chelsea was sitting by Arthur and Paula having an animated conversation about one of the art shows her work had made it into. Glen telling Morgan that he had a sudden aversion to water sat poolside and effortlessly joined in on the conversation. Morgan waded into the pool playing games with Clay and the children.

Everyone turned when they heard the loud slapping of feet as someone ran.

"CANNONBALL!" Ashley leaped from the pool edge before hitting the water surface causing ripples, waves, and splashes. Spencer for her part shook her head at her wife.

"Kids, don't learn from your Auntie Ashley, you never run poolside."

By the time the brunette resurfaced she looked around and everyone's faces.

"What? What'd I do?"

Shaking their heads the Carlins returned to their conversations. They spent their days poolside, Spencer and Paula made iced tea and lemonade as the day wore on. People who were hungry found themselves in the kitchen getting leftovers from the night before. Late afternoon Aiden and Kyla joined them, both swimsuit clad. Clay and Glen had to be back at work soon and were using the private jet to fly back home that night. Paula and Arthur had three more days since Paula's conference lasted two days.

Spencer waded into the pool and swam up to the brunette slipping her hand into the brunette's she pulled the other woman closer.

"Hi gorgeous." Ashley said smiling at her wife.

"Hi yourself." The blonde replied smiling as she drank in her wife's beauty.

Ashley pulled her closer, wrapping an arm delicately around the blonde's waist.

"How'd I get so lucky?" She asked biting her lip as she looked into the blue eyes that sparkled in the sun.

"I could ask the same thing." Spencer said giving her a quick peck on the lips, "baby can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah babe." Ashley didn't know how Spencer ever expected her to say no to her.

The blonde chewed her lip nervously. "My parents wanted to go to church Sunday morning. Will you go with me?"

The musician looked at how nervous her wife was acting, "of course beautiful, you know I would give you anything you asked for." She said with a gently smile, a hand reaching up to wipe a drop of water from the pool that was running down Spencer's face.

"Well in that case, while we're on the subject can I get a pony?" Spencer cheekily replied as she gave the brunette a coy smile.

"I'll get you the prettiest pony there ever was." Ashley smiled before leaning in for another kiss.

Time seemed to fly for the siblings last day together. Before they knew it, it was time to get out of the pool and get ready to go back to the airport. The car ride to the airport was filled with conversation on what ways they planned on staying in touch. Going from phone calls, to skype calls, to emails, and carrier pigeons even made an appearance in the conversation. As they approached the private jet Zak and Christina turned to Ashley.

"I love you Auntie Ashley." The little boy wrapped his arms around Ashley. The brunette couldn't help the wide smile that broke out on her face. She kneeled down as Christina approached her.

"I love you too Auntie Ashley," she walked up to join her brother in his hug.

"You both know if I need anything, I will hitchhike, I will jetpack, I promise you I will get there." She said with a small wink and held them closely to her.

With that the little boy whispered quietly in her ear, "I love you more."

Then the two children turned to Spencer who was beaming at the exchange.

"Come here you munchkins."

They ran up to her and held her tightly to their little bodies.

"I'm going to miss you Auntie Spencer. When will you visit?" Christina asked her eyes wide as she held her aunt closely to her.

"Whenever you need me to, like Auntie Ashley said, we'll be there. Where she goes, I go." Spencer looked up at the brunette who was smiling at her.

"I love you Auntie Spencer." Zak held her tightly.

Christina turned her face to Spencer's ear, "I love you more," she whispered quietly and the two walked to say goodbye to their grandparents.

The siblings said their goodbyes with promises made. They promised to make it to Chelsea's showing at the art gallery. They promised to make it to the state finals for Glen's team. The drive home was comfortable silence, all of them content with the time they had together however short it was.

_The Next Morning_

Spencer got up when her alarm rang at 8:00am and she got showered, by the time she walked back into the room the brunette was still sound asleep. She leaned down.

"Ashley baby, it's time to wake up." She whispered gently in her wife's ear.

"Mmrrphrrf." Came an unintelligible mumbled reply from the brunette.

"Baby, get up. We have to go to church with my parents." Spencer kissed the brunette's cheek gently.

A deep sigh, "mmkay…" The brunette smiled lightly in her sleep.

Spencer ran downstairs to start the coffee machine. They could grab brunch after church. She jogged back upstairs to find the brunette still buried under their comforter.

"Ash, babe. You have to wake up now."

"But it's too earl-mmph." The brunette twisted her head to bury her face in the pillow now lying stomach down on the bed.

"Don't make me get your ass out of bed Ms. Davies." Spencer playfully threatened.

Her only response was another muffled grunt as Ashley kept sleeping.

Suddenly a delightfully evil idea came to the blonde and she leaned closer to the brunette's ears.

"I'm warning you one last time." She said lustfully in the brunette's ears, letting her breath brush over the brunette's ears.

The other girl barely reacted, _Jesus, my wife could sleep through air sirens._

With that she climbed back into bed laying her body on top of Ashley's body, effectively trapping the musician. Spencer slipped her hands beneath the blankets wriggling it gently towards her wife's center. Finding her goal she slipped her fingers into Ashley's underwear and between her wife's folds. Peppering the brunette's neck with gentle kisses she started rubbing small patterns on the musician's clit.

The only sign of stirring was the brunette smacking her lips in her sleep before burying her head further in her pillow.

Spencer continued her steady rhythm, rubbing circles around the brunette's bundle of nerves. Surely enough the other girls started reacting before her mind even registered the ministrations. She started getting wet making it easier for the blonde to rub her clit expertly.

Ashley felt something…something wonderful. It lured her out of sleep, it was like smoke. It evaded her but she followed it to the flames. A quiet moan slipped between her lips and Spencer let an evil grin form on her lips. She moved a little faster applying more pressure to Ashley.

The musician tried to push up to see what the cause of the pleasure was, only to find she was pinned to the bed. A stray lock of blonde hair that fell from Spencer's shoulders indicated to who was behind her. Wrapping her hands into fists around the sheets the brunette began rocking against the hand on her. She let out another low throaty moan.

"Good morning beautiful." Spencer said seductively into the brunette's ear, giving a sensual lick up the shell of her ear.

Ashley shivered as the hand continued to work against her. Her hands clenched tightly she started panting in time to each stroke.

"Fuck…" she let out a whisper as her voice was unused from the night of sleep.

Spencer rubbed faster, she knew exactly how to read Ashley's body and she could read the desperation for release.

Her panting came faster and somewhere in the back of her sleep ridden mind, Ashley remembered to not scream out her release as they were not alone in the house. She bit her pillow as the feeling in her built. Her body still dazed from the sleep was approaching orgasm quickly.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck…" She chanted between every pant as she felt it bubbling up inside her. She needed release, she was so fucking close. So fucking close.

Spencer maintained her steady pace feeling Ashley's body steadily tense as she built up to her release.

"B-baby, I'm-I'm gonna-" The brunette reached out desperately for something else to grab but found nothing, her hand resumed their place on the bedsheets and she panted a final time, hips grinding violently against the blonde's working fingers.

Her mouth open in a silent scream her body tensed beneath the blonde. Her fists wrapped tightly in the sheets, her eyes slammed shut as the blonde let her ride out her high. She felt the blood rushing in her body as it coursed through her veins. Her sleep deprived mind finally oriented itself and it took her a moment to remember the last few seconds of her life. Spencer kneeled up pulling her hand with her, giving Ashley the moving room to flip over. By the time the brunette turned around Spencer was sucking on her fingers.

"Best fucking alarm clock ever." Ashley said smiling lazily up at the blonde, who in return grinned evilly at her.

"Mmm," Ashley sighed a moan, "Now it's your turn."

With that her body was on her wife, trapping the blonde beneath her.

"Nuh-uh!" Spencer chimed brightly, slipping out from beneath her wife, "it would be my turn if somebody woke up earlier. But now we're going to be late if you don't get ready now."

She turned giving another evil grin at the pouting brunette in bed before heading downstairs.

Faceplanting into her pillow and letting out a frustrated groan the brunette slowly got out of bed.

_What exactly does on wear to church?_

Whipping her blankets off Ashley trotted to the bathroom to take a quick shower before deciding on what to wear.

By the time she jogged downstairs after intense deliberation over what she wanted to wear she was greeted by the Carlins.

"Morning Ashley." Arthur looked up giving the girl a smile and turning back to slicing fruits.

"Ashley." Paula looked up from the newspaper with a bright smile.

Neither Carlin parent could tell Ashley that it was not necessary to wear a powersuit to church. Spencer finally looking up from pouring coffee saw her wife.

"Oh, baby…" she giggled a bit putting her hand over her mouth trying in vain to hide her amusement.

"What?" The brunette's face fell into a pout as she looked down at what she was wearing.

Spencer stepped around the table before reaching for the brunette's hand already heading back to the bedroom. "Baby, it's not a business meeting. Come on, let's get you changed."

Ashley followed Spencer who had on a nice summer dress.

It only took 15 minutes for the two to make their way back downstairs, Ashley now in a pair of slack on with a nice top and a sweater.

They ate fruits and yogurt, drank their coffee, helped Paula with the crossword and were headed to church.

Walking in Ashley felt surprisingly nervous, now that Paula was more accepting she felt a great desire to please the older blonde and let her know she made the right choice. Ashley Davies was desperately hoping to please Paula Carlin. They quietly entered the church and Ashley watched as each Carlin dipped a finger into a small bowl of water before tapping themselves four times on the body. Following in suit, she dipped her finger in the water, tapped her forehead, her chest, and then her two shoulders. They continued down the aisle and at a close pew she again watched as each Carlin bowed to the cross before shuffling into the seats. Again following in their footsteps Ashley scurried next to Spencer. As mass started Ashley found it a lot more difficult then she expected. She stood up at the wrong times, she kneeled when other didn't, and she sat when others kneeled. Her church experience was filled with hushed and hurried apologies as the Carlins gave her encouraging smiles. Time for eucharist came and the brunette found herself first to exit the pew to join the line. Inwardly panicking she looked around her to find out what she was supposed to do when she got to the front of the line. Finally she was in front of the priest.

"The Body of Christ," he said gently before holding a small round cracker in front of her.

She looked at him confused and reached up to take it from his hands.

He pulled back giving her a scolding look, she broke out into cold sweat, suddenly seeing a lynch mob in her head of the priest and the church goers chasing her out of the building.

He held the cracker up closer to her mouth, and not knowing what to do, she opened her mouth and allowed a man she only met today to feed her.

"Fank ooh." She said her mouth too full of Christ to form her words properly.

With that she shuffled along following the line of people making their ways back to their pews. A few seconds later Spencer was by her side squeezing her hand for comfort.

"Say Amen next time." The blonde guided her wife back to their chairs.

Ashley did discovers something amazing though, when the church sang their songs and prayers. It was amazing to feel so drowned by music, the high ceilings of the church made the acoustics ring clearly. She turned to the blonde in wonder and awe every time they got to sing. She was like a child in a candy shop, obviously she had heard profession chorus', but something about the way the whole congregation came together in song was amazing to the brunette. She could feel the power of music, the range of music, and the hold that music had on humans and she was loving it.

Finally when mass ended they all filed out of the church, Ashley again followed suit in dipping her finger in the water and placing it four times on her body repeating after the her wife.

They walked out back to the sunshine hand in hand behind Paula and Arthur back towards the car.

"Thank you Ashley." Spencer whispered into the musician's ears leaning her head against the brunette's shoulder.

To which the brunette leading back on to the blonde smiled brightly, "Of course. I love you."

"Hmm," the blonde gave a sigh of content, "what a coincidence Ashley Davis, I love you too."

The two giggled against each other.

Arthur and Paula insisted on renting a car so Paula could get to the conference the next morning without bothering Spencer and Ashley getting to work. So Ashley borrowed a company car, the four headed towards the dark blue Toyota RAV4. They all consented to going to brunch. Arthur drove through L.A. traffic with surprising ease and the two huddled in the back.

"Baby?" Ashley looked up at Spencer from where her eyes were previously resting, on their intertwined hands.

"Yeah?" The blonde who was looking out the window turned around with a bright smile.

"Uhm, do you want to go to the OBGYN office with me tomorrow?" The brunette asked with a wavering voice her nervousness showing in her fidgeting hands.

"Hey, I said I was ready." The blonde put her hand over her wife's hands trying best to calm her. "I love you."

Ashley exhaled shakily, "I know, but it's easy to say things. And your parents are still here. It's just. She's the best in the city and it's either tomorrow for next month for appointments."

"Yes, I would love to." Spencer said her voice still soothing as she tried to keep Ashley calm.

"It's just…you know…" the brunette's gaze was focused on her hands and she began hyperventilating a little, "I want-we should make sure…you know check that..it," she made a hand gesture at her stomach and Spencer's, "it a healthy…habitation for a…um-a," another ridiculous hand gesture, "fetus." She finished practically spazzing.

"Baby, I know." Spencer said looking at Ashley's discomfort endearingly.

They felt the car pull to the stop and Arthur pulled the keys out of the ignition.

They all silently got out of the car, Ashley jogging around to help Spencer shut her car door. They interlinked their hands and began to walk towards the restaurant.

A small smile was etched on Spencer's face.

_Tomorrow, we take our first step to becoming parents. Mama…Mom…Mommy. I like the way that sounds. _


End file.
